NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES
by Morgane e Junizinha
Summary: CAP10 ON! Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? ShiryuXShunrei/casais
1. Prólogo

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais)

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

_**Agradecimentos sinceros à Pisces Luna pela idéia genial de fanfic de fichas!**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Totalmente descrentes no resultado do concurso passado, os organizadores do antigamente famigerado concurso _Miss Universo_ resolveram entrar em contato com a Fundação Graad, a maior empresa multinacional do momento na Grécia. A fundação tinha sido fundada no Japão, contando com sua maior filial na pátria Helênica e tinha tudo para ser o melhor patrocinador do evento, já que a Miss escolhida era tida como protetora da palavra a favor das causas sociais nobres.

O concurso anterior tinha acontecido na Nigéria, mas o resultado não foi considerado válido para muitos, assim como nos anos anteriores o concurso havia perdido o brilho, o glamour e tido como degradante por alguns países. Talvez a atual presidente da Fundação tivesse alguma idéia, afinal ela tinha apenas 19 anos.

_Os cinco anos que se passaram após a Batalha contra Hades mudaram muitas coisas, principalmente na Fundação Graad e no Santuário. Com o apelo a Zeus, a pequena reencarnação de Atena, Saori Kido, conseguiu que todos seus guardiões voltassem à vida, com a condição que incluísse os guardiões de Posseidon e Hades, que ainda estavam selados e muito bem adormecidos com o selo de Atena._

_Depois de uma reunião no Olimpo, Zeus e os demais deuses decidiram que até a próxima Guerra Santa daqui a 200 anos, Atena e seus guardiões estão livres para viverem em paz. Saori reconstruiu o Santuário e deu moradias civis aos seus guardiões, garantindo estudos e uma vida comum da maneira que cada um escolhesse._

O telefone tocava incessantemente na Fundação, Saori tinha saído de mais uma reunião com o Greenpeace e a WWWF para levantarem campanhas de defesa do meio ambiente, ainda tinha uma outra reunião com seus advogados e o organizador do concurso de Miss Universo queria falar com ela em pessoa, fazia mais de uma semana.

-Afrodite, você ficou encarregado de ver o que esse sujeito do Miss Universo quer. Eu tenho muitas coisas pra resolver e não faço idéia de tanta insistência por parte deles. - Saori despejou tudo em Afrodite, que tinha virado uma espécie de consultor e assistente pessoal e social da Deusa. O taileur rosa dela já estava meio amassado e uma xícara de café não era mais suficiente para agüentar toda aquela bagunça que era organizar perfeitamente uma multinacional imensa.

-Bem, Saori... Pelo que sei, o Miss Universo anda uma porcaria. Sabe como é, muita propina, modelos feias ganhando. O concurso perdeu toda aquela preciosidade dos anos 50... - Afrodite, vestindo uma camisa azul bebê da Gucci, levantava os braços e se exaltava enquanto falava do Miss. Até conseguiu atrair a atenção de Saori. - Sabe, achei um absurdo a Miss Suécia abandonar o concurso no ano anterior, porque os representantes achavam aquilo degradante. Saori, sabia que a Miss é detentora de causas sociais assim que é eleita? Isso podia render muita coisa para a Fundação! (1)

-Hum, achei que era só da boca pra fora que todas elas falavam da Paz Mundial. - Saori debochou, ouvindo um risinho de Afrodite.

-Você pode ser responsável pela mudança nesse concurso e devolver a vida que ele tinha, fazendo novamente algo que vale a pena assistir. Pense nisso. - Afrodite saiu da sala da Presidência de forma enigmática. Saori sentou-se na sua cadeira e colocou a cabeça no encosto, Afrodite podia ter até um ponto... Será que vale a pena?

_Uma semana depois..._

-Finalmente consegui uma reunião em pessoa com a senhorita! - O sujeito exclamou animado, devia ter uns 30 anos e vestia-se impecavelmente. Era alto, moreno, com óculos de armação fina e sorriso simpático.

-Prazer, senhor Verláin. - Saori indicou a cadeira em frente à dela, numa das salas de reunião do imponente edifício onde localizava-se a sede da Fundação em Atenas, na Grécia.

-O prazer é meu, senhorita. - Ele beijou-lhe a mão elegantemente e sentou-se. - Bem, acredito que a senhorita saiba alguma coisa do concurso de Miss Universo. - Ele perguntou hesitante, mas com um fino sorriso.

-Só sei o que meu acessor e assistente pessoal me contou. Principalmente a parte dele ter perdido o brilho e prestígio de antigamente.

-Sim. - Ele comentou com uma expressão triste. - Na verdade eu pesquisei muito sobre a Fundação há uns dois anos e descobri que é uma das empresas maiores que existem no planeta e que incrivelmente não está envolvida em absolutamente nenhum escândalo financeiro, sonegação de impostos ou qualquer outro esquema. Isso é fabuloso! - Ele sorriu para Saori, que ficou ligeiramente desconcertada.

-Tudo o que o senhor pesquisou é verdade, tudo isso cresceu devido aos esforços de meu avô, Mitsumasa Kido, e sobrevive dessa forma agora em minhas mãos. Eu jamais deixaria que algum esquema sujo entrasse na minha Fundação de alguma maneira. - Ela sorriu satisfeita, afinal era a Deusa da Sabedoria, jamais se levantaria sobre uma mentira! - Bem, exponha a sua idéia, como sabe, eu não tenho tanto tempo.

-Claro, imagino que existem muitas pessoas importantes para ter com a sua pessoa. Mas é por esse motivo que insisto que a Fundação financie e tome conta do concurso esse ano. Só nas mãos de uma empresa como essa ele teria chance de voltar a ser o que era! Podemos modificar a forma como é feito ou como as Misses tomarão parte de causas sociais e ambientais. Elas podem entrar em contato com todos os inúmeros projetos da Fundação, inclusive nos contratos que estão acontecendo entre a Fundação e Organizações Não Governamentais em proteção ao Meio Ambiente. - Erdmond Verláin colocava as idéias que tinha à frente de Saori de uma forma clara, objetiva e muito dramaticamente esperta. - Todos saem ganhando senhorita Kido. E a confiança na Fundação será inabalável, a única coisa que faremos será organizar as locações, onde as Misses ficarão, os camarins, maquiadores, refeições. A apuração de votos, mecanismos de votação e o que as Misses farão estarão em suas mãos. - Ele suspirou e colocou a papelada na mesa, com todas as regras do Miss e tudo que poderia ser modificado. Saori sorriu.

Ele conseguiu exatamente o que queria, colocar a confiabilidade da Fundação no topo das prioridades e, de quebra conseguia caras bonitas e bem intencionadas para TODAS as campanhas ambientais e sociais de um ano inteiro da Fundação Graad. Era um bom negócio... Se as moças queriam se auto promover, que fizessem sobre a bandeira da Fundação. Talvez algumas ONGs não concordassem, mas com as regras firmes de Saori, eles teriam que concordar, afinal era ela quem financiaria as propagandas e projetos com dinheiro, eles que aceitem garotas bonitas para ajudar.

-Senhor Verláin, eu e meu acessor temos algumas idéias para implementar a classificação no concurso, pois acredito ser esse o maior problema. Quanto à divulgação e a forma que ele acontece, provavelmente serão as mesmas, para que o caráter tradicional do Miss possa permanecer intacto.

-Isso seria excelente, senhorita. Quais são as idéias? - Verláin sorriu, tentando conter-se em sua cadeira.

-Bom, gostaríamos que todo concurso estivesse virado para o lado beneficente. E que as primeiras etapas de classificações fossem decididas através de pequenas doações por telefone dos telespectadores e patrocinadores num programa de televisão, com todo o _layout_ do Miss, o que acha?

-Fabuloso, senhorita Saori!! Ao menos mais pessoas assistiriam, já que o programa é exibido em todos os países participantes. Acredito que seria uma arrecadação recorde!

-Então, o resto da divulgação será feita pelo setor de propaganda e marketing da Fundação com o aval de organizadores como o senhor. Gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia ter um grupo para analisar as propagandas e o que será feito durante toda a divulgação do Miss nos países e aqui.

-Claro, senhorita. Tenho um grupo de assessores de extrema confiança que tomará conta de tudo o que for necessário para que a Fundação realize esse Miss maravilhosamente! Acredito que esse concurso volta a ter credibilidade novamente, isso seria incrível. Aqui estão todas as coordenadas e todo o meu _staff_ pessoal que está encarregado do concurso, - Ele entregou uma pasta com todos os dados à Saori, perfeitamente organizados em papéis coloridos, juntamente com todas as regras do Miss.

-E as misses já estão sabendo dessa modificação? - Saori perguntou analisando os papéis.

-A lista final das misses será entregue ainda essa semana, todas serão avisadas da nova organização. Mas acredito que isso só as deixará ainda mais felizes, pois ninguém mais acompanha o Miss como antigamente.

-Claro, então assim que a lista sair e as acomodações prontas, podemos começar com uma bateria de fotos de cada miss para fazer a propaganda. O seu pessoal se encarregue da organização do evento e locações enquanto a Fundação faz a divulgação para a primeira fase do concurso. - Saori assinou a papelada do financiamento do Miss Universo e se despediu de Erdmond Verláin. Deu um longo suspiro, parecia que tinha alguma coisa que tinha feito com que ela aceitasse esse financiamento. No final, a Fundação não tinha nada a perder, de fato.

_**CONTINUA**_

_**--**_

N/M: Prólogo na área!! Calma meninas, que daqui a pouquinho vcs aparecem!! Eu e a Junizinha achamos que um prólogo seria bom pra situar a coisa toda, ok?

Como vcs viram esse concurso é **TOTALMENTE** diferente do Miss comum, já que esse desinteresse é real no Miss atualmente, a Junizinha deu essa idéia genial para modificar o real e dar um ar mais legal e "politicamente correto". Eu gostei muito! Pois só assim faz sentido da Fundação ter algum interesse num Miss Universo!!

Rodapé:

(1) Isso realmente aconteceu no Miss Universo 2007, eu omiti datas porque essa história se passa 5 anos depois da Saga de Hades (que corresponde a uma data muito inferior a 2008), mas acho que fica legal assim! E o concurso realmente perdeu o prestígio há muito tempo. Agora quem vai ter que tirar da lama é a Saori... xDDD


	2. Capítulo 1

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais)

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD

_**CAPÍTULO 1 **_

Depois de meses de organização finalmente o Miss Universo Grécia estava prestes a começar, tomando de início na bela e ensolarada Atenas.

"_Grécia, a pérola do Mar Mediterrâneo e muito invejada pela sua posição geográfica, sobressai pelas outras pela sua beleza que a natureza não lhe poupou. Com suas montanhas majestosas, suas planícies, nas quais a vista humana se perde na imensa vastidão de terras tôdas bem cultivadas com processos modernos; os vales - cujo solo muito fértil vem nutrindo, por tantos milênios, milhares de pessoas - na primavera se tornam um imenso jardim de flores cuja fragrância enche os ares de suave odor."_

"_Ao menos estarei sob o berço da Filosofia Antiga"_, suspirou Lune Fiorentino, sentada confortávelmente na primeira classe do vôo que a levaria para Grécia. Bebeu delicadamente um gole de champanhe francês e reencostou-se na cadeira. Estava vestida com uma camisa branca de alfaiataria de mangas até o cotovelo, uma saia de crepe lilás muito clara, jóias discretas e um sandália branca de salto de madeira grosso, D&G. Seus cabelos ondulados e negros estavam presos por uma fina tiara prateada. Lia um livro de Mário Perniola, um filósofo italiano contemporâneo, gostava de ler sobre filosofia da arte como hobby.

"_Não dá para acreditar que irei para o Miss Universo"_, Caroline pensou com uma cara de enfado, principalmente depois de ouvir pela milésima vez as recomendações da mãe de como se portar. Vestia uma bata preta rendada muito fina, uma calça social cinza e um scarpin preto.

-Filha, querida. Esse concurso de Miss será maravilhoso para a reputação da Família Lancaster, principalmente pelos projetos sociais. - Dona Valéria comentava com os olhos brilhando, imaginando a bela filha com a coroa prateada de Miss.

-Sei, mãe. - Caroline respondeu desinteressada. Estavam esperando o jatinho particular da Família Lancaster, afinal _"uma sangue azul como Caroline jamais poderia se submeter a um avião comum"_, a mãe tinha dito, depois de ouvir protestos da filha que era uma garota normal. Ela entrou no jatinho e se acomodou na poltrona de couro branco, com o brasão da família finamente bordado, logo estaria na Grécia pra participar dessa maluquice.

Era a décima vez que se olhava no espelho, pra checar se estava tudo no seu devido lugar. Arrumou os cachos castanho claros e os finos fios da franja. Camille Clavéry era certamente segura de si, mas estava ligeiramente nervosa, iria participar do Miss Universo!! Por mais comportada que fosse tinha hora que queria pular da cadeira. Mas o vestido fino azul mar na altura dos joelhos e a sandália preta de tiras finas que usava não lhe deixava a movimentação muito livre. Suspirou para manter a calma e sorriu para si mesma, _"Non, Camille chérrie, non há o que se preocupar! Vocé está esplêndida"_.

"_O clima, dos mais agradáveis, convida à vida ao ar livre, que tem sido a inspiração das gerações que por alí passaram e dos que lá vivem. O sol nêste canto da terra brilha mais, porém, sem queimar. O céu límpido, de um azul claro, assemelha-se às águas do mar que a banham. Alí tudo é encanto, é festa, é beleza." _

Pequena Shunrei, que há uns bons anos já não era tão pequena assim, ajeitava seu vestido longo rosa bordô florido no assento da cabine do avião. O cabelo estava um pouco mais curto e repicado dando um volume e brilho mais intensos, os lábios mais rosados, os olhos mais vivos e o sorriso menos tímido. Em poucos anos Shunrei tinha se transformado numa pérola grande e brilhante, que não mais se escondia numa conchinha, ou nos Cinco Picos Antigos. Agora partia para a Grécia, depois de toda a sua graça, beleza e ternura terem ganhado os corações do júri do Miss China.

Finalmente Shunrei tinha ganhado fama, posses e sem ajuda de muita gente, apenas seu fiel escudeiro, Felipe Nani, um italiano que a tinha encontrado na China, loirinho, decidido e muito simpático, se transformou no braço direito de Shunrei, ajudando-a como se portar, como se vestir e o que dizer para a imprensa, estava sentado ao seu lado, lendo uma revista qualquer.

Tranquilidade não era o que a feição da mexicana Isabel Vasconcelos passava naquele momento, pois seu vôo estava ligeiramente atrasado. Sentiu um frio na barriga de se ver sozinha no aeroporto, segurava a faixa de Miss México, obrigatória no momento de chegada na Grécia. Suspirou, ajeitando o vestido azul claro longo e sentou-se nas cadeiras, não havia um santo cristo que não reparasse no corpo torneado e no jeito da morena espevitada de cabelo curto cor cobre.

Yi Hyang colocava a franja negra insistentemente atrás das orelhas e checava suas coisas pela quarta vez, pra ter certeza que não tinha esquecido absolutamente nada.

-Cadê minha faixa de Miss Korea?? CADÊ?? - Deu um supiro depois de constatar que

a faixa estava do seu lado. Suspirou aliviada, sorrindo com os olhinhos azuis brilhando. Ajeitou os cabelos negros e colocou a faixa sobre o vestido de alcinhas esvoaçante laranja que ia até o meio das canelas, com florzinhas azuis, calçava uma anabela azul, combinando com o vestido. Voltou a checar sua mala de mão, será que tinha pegado realmente tudo?

"_É lá que vive um povo sadio, corajoso e forte, porém, humilde e nobre. Entrega-se ao cultivo da terra com dedicação, enquanto sua inteligência sempre viva e apta para aprender, procura decifrar problemas profundos e filosóficos que a envolvem e dêles tirar conclusões para a aplicação prática da vida."_

Miranda Ferraz suspirou ao lembrar do conturbado Miss Espanha, pelo menos ia estar longe de qualquer bagunça relacionada à sua nacionalidade, e ai de quem reclamar!! Quem sabe tinha a oportunidade de conhecer outras pessoas, outros lugares. Cruzou as pernas torneadas, mal cobertas pela saia vermelha curta. Vestia uma blusinha tomara-que-caia preta, um colar grande cheio de badulaques, pulseiras, e a bolsa de couro preta combinava com as sandálias de tira fina e salto alto. Analisou sua faixa de Miss e suspirou novamente, esperava se divertir, acima de tudo!

Violeta passou as mãos nos cabelos e sorriu, estavam exatamente do jeito que gostava. Lisos, loiros e bonitos! Estava vestida de um jeitinho bem à brasileira, calça jeans lavada bem colada de cintura baixa, sandália anabela preta e uma blusinha frente única verde bandeira moldando o seu corpo perfeitamente, estava já com a faixa de Miss Brasil e aguardava ordem de embarque na sala VIP do aeroporto.

Avistou de longe outra moça, muito bonita que também estava com uma faixa, era a Miss Uruguai! Tinha uma pele morena jambo de dar inveja, cabelos longos bem encaracolados de cor castanha escura e um rosto delicado. As duas se olharam ao mesmo tempo, o reflexo de sorrir como Miss veio aos lábios inconscientemente. Num concurso de Miss agourar outra candidata era um comportamento completamente ridículo.

Angelina sorriu de volta para a Miss Brasil, mas de forma bem mais tímida, pelo menos ela parecia ser simpática, pensando bem ela seria uma boa companhia para a viagem. Esperou pacientemente a brasileira se aproximar e ambas subiram no vôo, na primeira classe, separada especialmente para elas.

"_É um povo que tem por índole não descansar em coisa alguma, antes, prossegue em buscas de novos conhecimentos, alargando seus horizontes na medida do possível."_

Ter que acordar cedo para pegar o vôo para a Grécia era a única coisa que tinha deixado Myu Kim Okamura de mau humor. Vestia-se como uma japonesa perfeitinha, uma boina cinza com um broche sobre os cabelos negros e lisos, uma camisa bordô despojada e uma saia rodada vermelha. Sonhava ainda com a viagem para o Miss Universo e toda aquela alegria de passeios, viagens e diversão. Como será que eram os gregos? Mesmo acordando cedo o mau humor logo foi embora, quando ouviu o barulho da turbina do avião anunciando a partida. Sorriu abestalhada com o bando de coisas, lugares e pessoas que ia conhecer!!

Causando furor na sala VIP do aeroporto de Munique, Julieta Lozano desfilava para a entrada do embarque muito confiante e sorridente. Os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçantes davam moldura ao rosto e todo o resto do corpo definido, bronzeado e sensual. Estava confiante que esse Miss Universo ia ser algo muito especial, já tinha falado umas duas vezes com a mãe no celular, avisando que já ia embarcar para a Grécia, uma pena que ela não poderia vir junto... Apesar que perto de tanta gente diferente, a situação ia ser bem outra, afinal nunca estaria sozinha no meio de mais 99 Misses de outros países!

Nadja ajeitou os cabelos loiros com uma cara de enfado, não suportava a idéia de ter que ficar andando com faixa de Miss Rússia pra lá e pra cá. Gostava da bagunça do concurso, mas aquela faixa afastava as pessoas por preconceito de ser uma garota bonita e burra. Voltou os olhos para a partitura que a mãe tinha lhe dado para estudar, Vivaldi era mais chato do que parecia. Ajeitou o vestido curto e decotado vinho, os cabelos estavam soltos e meio revoltos, calçava um scarpin da mesma cor do vestido. Ficou imaginando a quantidade de gente nova que ia conhecer e azarar... Sorriu enfim.

"_Eis uma das características do povo grego. O menino que nasce, ainda na primeira infância encontra um meio que o estimula a crescer intelectualmente e quando moço já tem noções gerais de tudo quanto se passa pelo mundo."_

Obviamente Afrodite pediu para recepcionar as Misses, uma a uma na recepção preparada com tapete vermelho no Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas, o Sofitel que ficava alguns kilômetros da metrópole branca da Ática. Haveria um ônibus especial que guiaria as 100 Misses participantes e toda a imprensa estava a postos para filmar e fotografar cada uma delas em sua chegada.

_Meses atrás, escritório da Presidência da Fundação Graad._

-Shunrei Zhao?? - Dohko perguntou abismado. - Como assim a Shunrei virou Miss?? Desde quando??

-Bom, é o que diz aqui na lista das 100 Misses. Ela virou Miss China ano passado, achei que soubessem, eu até acompanhei pela internet. - Afrodite contou ao colega de trabalho, vestido de Armani e com uma veinha saltada na testa.

-Quando Shiryu souber, ele vai ter um treco! - Disse o então vice presidente executivo da Fundação, especializado na área de economia empresarial, com a camisa social branca e calça preta, no melhor estilo empresário maluco.

-Querido Dohko, o que importa é que eu darei 100 beijinhos em cada uma das bochechas das Misses assim que elas chegarem!! - O pisciano comemorou animado.

-Eu mereço? - Shion perguntou ao lado do amigo. - O que é tão interessante nesse concurso?

-100 Gatas, só se for isso! - Milo respondeu pegando a conversa no meio, nem ouvindo uma bufada vindo de uma certa italiana de longe.

Voltando ao aeroporto, todas as Misses foram recebidas muito bem por um ótimo trabalho da equipe de Segurança liderada por Shura e Aldebaram que foi dar um apoio ao amigo espanhol, já que eram 100 moças que chegariam praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Alguns fotógrafos e câmeras foram a pedido especial do Chefe do departamento de propaganda e marketing, Aioros Theodossiou, que queria as melhores imagens possíveis de toda aquela recepção para montar o _portfolio_ de cada Miss.

Como prometido pela organização do concurso Afrodite ia recepcionar todas as garotas, uma a uma, dando beijinhos no rosto e dando boas vindas ao país. Se divertia muito até a última desembarcar, a Miss Índia.

Aditya saiu no avião imaginando como faria nesse concurso e como seriam as coisas na Grécia, já que estava completamente impressionada com a vista, se imaginou numa cama com lençóis de seda cercada por centuriões gregos musculosos e preocupados em lhe fazer suas vontades. Riu da sua própria imaginação, vestia um sari laranja e branco todo bordado, ostentando brincos e maquiagem típica indiana, a morena jambo era alvo de todos os olhares pela aparência exótica e exuberante. A faixa vinha pendurada no ombro, quando avistou o tapete vermelho sentiu um calafrio ao se deparar com a face sorridente e simpática do sueco de quase dois metros de altura, corpo escultural, cabelos loiríssimos como nunca tinha visto e olhos mais azuis que a imensidão do Mar Egeu. Aditya suspirou recebendo as boas vindas da maneira mais inocente possível, em seu íntimo estava bem impressionada.

Assim que todas as misses entraram nos três ônibus especiais que as levariam até o Hotel, todas institivamente relaxaram. Foram informadas que seriam filmadas praticamente todo o tempo que estivessem fora de seus quartos, ou seja, sorrindo e acenado simpaticamente durante o dia todo. Foram encaminhadas ao Hotel Stratos Vassilikos, um hotel muito luxuoso que ficava perto de toda a zona comercial de Atenas e próximo ao suntuoso edifício da sede grega da Fundação.

O programa para o primeiro dia era o _brunch_ e registro de entrada no Hotel. Depois seguia um almoço no mesmo local, sem a presença da Imprensa local, a tarde participariam obrigatoriamente de uma série de palestras dadas pela presidência da Fundação Graad em pessoa, para detalhar o processo do concurso. Seriam apresentados ao júri, que assistiria as misses praticamente 24 horas por dia, depois seriam apresentadas a primeira parte, ao menos, do programa de visitações, desfiles, ensaios e eventos.

Após o almoço e um tempinho para respirarem as misses foram encaminhadas ao Auditório principal do Vassilikos, para iniciar o concurso de fato. Dohko e Shion, junto de Saori subiram no palanque.

-Boa tarde, eu sou Saori Kido e esses são Dohko Zhao e Shion Rinpoche, presidentes executivos da Fundação Graad, e estamos aqui para apresentar um novo conceito do Miss Universo, - disse Saori, se sentindo pequena a frente de tantas mulheres deslumbrantes. - Como muitas já foram informadas, esse ano as coisas serão um pouco diferentes do que apenas apioar projetos. Faremos um completo apoio a todos, onde as senhoritas estarão a frente de cada um deles. Mais do que uma cara bonita para a propaganda, vocês serão responsáveis por arrecadações, programas e desfiles beneficentes assim como tomar frente dos principais projetos sobre desenvolvimento sustentável da Fundação Graad. O senhor Dohko falará sobre eles. Bem vindas a Grécia e a Fundação, acredito que farão um bom trabalho. - Saori terminou sua fala mais calma e confiante ao observar os olhares impressionados das misses. Depois de apresentadas aos jurados, uma comissão de pessoas que ficará encarregada de observar e escrever sobre todas as misses durante o concurso, Dohko subiu ao palanque.

-Boa tarde... - Dohko começou a falar, meio sem jeito, olhando institivamente para Shunrei, que estava deslumbrante. - Os principais projetos dos quais as senhoritas estarão envolvidas são os seguintes, - ele mostrou no telão do auditório o nome dos projetos, - O primeiro é o projeto de preservação de _Reservas Ambientais_, tanto fauna quanto flora. O segundo é sobre _Tratamento de Lixo_, com inovações na reciclagem e reaproveitamento de materiais, o terceiro é ligado ao segundo, por ser sobre uma _Casa Ecologicamente Correta_, feita com materiais reciclados e menor gasto energético. O último e não menos importante discorre sobre _Energia Limpa_, ou como desenvolver outras formar de obter energia sem poluir ou causar grande impacto ambiental. Mais detalhes serão dados a cada uma de vocês, pois esse trabalho será em grupos, de 25 Misses. Cada grupo será sorteado para participar de cada um desses projetos a seguir. - Dohko explicou a importância substancial de cada projeto, contando sobre as melhorias e aplicações diretas as quais estariam destinados. A palestra foi clara, objetiva e empolgante.

-Bom, agora todos estaremos lá fora para um coffee break, antes de serem levadas até a próxima locação, onde serão feitas as primeiras fotos oficiais com a supervisão especial do Chefe de Propaganda e Marketing da Fundação. - Anunciou Saori, ao terminarem as palestras.

O coffee break foi animado por danças e comidinhas gregas típicas, depois de rir bastante e já se conhecerem melhor, as misses foram encaminhadas às instalações construídas ao lado do Hotel, onde seriam feitas as primeiras sessões de fotos para o perfil de cada uma das 100 Misses, acompanhadas de perto por Aioros e Shura, chefe da segurança. Foi instalada uma tenda de atendimento médico, em caso de algum mal estar. Mu Megog, um cirurgião geral recém formado ia ficar de plantão com seu grupo de enfermeiros selecionados especialmente para atender a qualquer eventualidade.

O salão amplo foi invadido por 100 vozes femininas, maquiadores, cabelereiros, acessores, _stylists_ e uma horda de fotógrafos e câmeras. Toda a sessão ia ser filmada, principalmente cada uma das misses. Enquanto o set era montado, todas as moças estavam se arrumando num salão de beleza imenso, feito exclusivamente para o concurso.

Shunrei se arrumava para tirar as fotos, fez uma make bem leve e brilhante para valorizar o rosto e o sorriso. Todas as misses colocavam a roupa padrão, feita sob medida para cada uma delas, um vestido vermelho de alças simples, de seda com um forro mais escuro e uma fita de cetim abaixo dos seios, formando um laço delicado, nos pés um sapato de salto preto básico.

Aioros supirou e mandou chamar Shunrei primeiro, estava curiosíssimo para vê-la. Só a conhecia de ouvir Dohko falar dela e obviamente de Shiryu, que soltava um resmungo cada vez que ouvia falar dela. Se soubesse o que estava acontecendo...

-Shunrei Zhao, pode se colocar ali no cenário, - um acessor veio lhe chamar. Ela foi até o set montado para as fotos e se posicionou, de acordo com que o fotógrafo pedia.

-Shunrei, querida, - ele era uma graça de moço, - faça a pose mais sexy que você puder!! - pediu Pedro, todo alegre. Shunrei riu com toda a graça que desmontaria qualquer um e virou se de costas para Pedro, voltou-se parcialmente e soltou seu melhor sorriso enquanto segurava os cabelos de forma sensual.

Ela cerrou os olhos vagarosamente e quando os abriu de novo...

-**SHUNREI!!** - Shiryu tinha acabado de entrar correndo no set de fotografia e tinha visto toda a cena. Todos se voltaram para ele, vermelho de vergonha, raiva, ciúmes e paixão.

_**CONTINUA**_

_**--**_

**N/M: **Aeh galera, finalmente esse capítulo saiu!! Depois de muita pesquisa que amei fazer sobre a Grécia! Mais detalhes eu postarei no **BLOG DA FIC**, cujo link encontra-se no nosso perfil. Obviamente esse cap ficou mais descritivo, mas assim que os grupos se formarem tosdas terão mais espaço. Mais explicações vcs encontram no BLOG.

Quanto ao Máscara da Morte e ao Afrodite, eles terão respectivamente os nomes **Giovanni Bruno Piacenza Pietrobon** e **Yngve Johanssen**. Shunrei, nessa fic chama-se **Shunrei Zhao**, **Aioros e Aioria Theodossiou**, **Shion Rinpoche**, **Dohko Zhao**, **Mu Megog**. Os nomes dos cavaleiros aparecerão pouco a pouco... Fique claro que todos eu quem inventei (com execão do nome do Mask, que a Junizinha que bolou).


	3. Capítulo 2

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais)

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

_**CAPÍTULO 2 **_

_**(Voz de locutor sinistro)**_

_**Previously on HEROES... Ops!! Série errada xD **_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_-SHUNREI!! - Shiryu tinha acabado de entrar correndo no set de fotografia e tinha visto toda a cena. Todos se voltaram para ele, vermelho de vergonha, raiva, ciúmes e paixão._

Todo o set parou para ouvir o escândalo do chinês alto de cabelos longos negros. Depois, todos os olhares se voltaram para a chinesa, ela se virou com uma cara mais séria.

-Pedro, já terminamos? - Ela perguntou ao fotógrafo, que estava com uma expressão de abobalhado e assustado ao mesmo tempo com a pergunta da Miss China.

-Sim, sim, querida!! - Até parece que ele ia perder o desfecho do barraco, e realmente as fotos dela tinham ficado ótimas.

Shiryu ficou sem reação pelo comportamento de Shunrei, engoliu em seco, dessa vez com receio de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ela era mulher, afinal... _"E que mulher tinha se tornado!!"_, sentiu-se envergonhado por medi-la da cabeça aos pés depois do grito que tinha dado.

-Sim, Shiryu? - Ela tentou fazer a pose mais séria que conseguia, por mais que estivesse abalada pela crise de ciúmes _nonsense_ que ele tinha acabado de dar. Estava mais alto, voz mais grossa, com mais cara de homem feito. Mesmo assim ele tinha quase prejudicado seu trabalho com uma atitude estúpida.

-Shunrei, o que significa isso?? Que pouca vergonha é essa?? - Ele apontou para tudo que os rodeavam.

-Esse é o meu trabalho e você está me prejudicando, Shiryu. Não é a mesma coisa que você dizia pra mim quando eu dizia pra você não lutar mais? - Ela quase deixou a emoção dar lugar às últimas palavras. Ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha e não deixou que ele continuasse. - Eu estou construindo minha vida independentemente, não me atrapalhe... - Ela falou pausadamente e num tom baixo, saiu depressa, girando nos saltos, caminhou até o toalete mais próximo, seguida de perto pelo acessor.

O resto do staff do set simplesmente ignorou a cara de tacho que Shiryu fez ao ver Shunrei caminhando pra longe com um vestido curto e de salto alto. Respirou fundo e se retirou, antes que prejudicasse mais alguém. Enquanto isso a Miss Alemanha foi chamada para a sua sessão. A espanhola vinha andando sensualmente pelo salão, rancando supiros dos funcionários...

-Dohko, que cara é essa? - Shion perguntou preocupado ao amigo.

-Shiryu teve um acesso de ciúmes e foi largado pela Shunrei!! Em 261 anos eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer!! - Dohko estava ainda mais abismado.

-Calma, vamos checar o set, é pra isso que a Kido colocou a gente aqui, pra supervisionar essa insanidade de concurso!!

-Oi Pedro, prazer! Sou Julieta, vamos começar? - A ruiva ajeitou a franja, divertida com o fotógrafo, como se nenhum barraco feio tivesse acabado de acontecer.

-Querida, faça uma pose de perfil e vire pra mim... Isso, assim! - Pedro dava as instruções e Julieta fazia tudo com muito bom humor, ela queria que Pedro prestasse atenção nela e não na bagunça que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Shion estava observando o movimento das filmagens por todo o salão e mais de 100 vozes femininas se embolando, sentiu-se atordoado. Até observar a figura que posava para as fotos, uma ruiva que chamava muito atenção, nem sabia se era o cabelo ou o corpo escultural... Achou melhor voltar e falar com o amigo, esse negócio de Miss ia sair do controle, dentro da cabeça dele.

Julieta terminou rapidamente as fotos e observou o mesmo homem alto, forte e de porte exótico que estava nas palestras iniciais. Ia dar uma piscada pra ele, mas o bruto tinha acabado de sair da plataforma superior onde jurados e outras pessoas do _staff_ assistiam ao que acontecia no salão.

A Miss Brasil foi chamada no set assim que Julieta saiu. Entrou com o seu passo gingado e sorriso nos lábios, estava animada para aquele começo. Passou os dedos nos cabelos loiros e lisos, ajeitou o vestido e a faixa. Conversou um pouco com a fotógrafa... Aioros, que ditava o chamado de cada miss através dos seus papéis quase engasgou com o suco de laranja que sua assistente tinha acabado de trazer. Esperava uma mulata de cabelo cacheado e não uma loira de arrasar quarteirão. Checou se ninguém tinha reparado na sua gafe e assistiu à sessão, que terminou muito rápido! _"Nem consegui ver direito as curvas da moça, AHAM, quer dizer... O perfil dela"_. Claro que tinha sido rápido, ela era simpática e sabia fazer boas poses para foto.

Violeta achou a sessão curta e o olhar do Chefe de Propaganda e Marketing muito crítico, ele era loiro, alto e parecia de fato, um deus grego. Será que tinha reparado nela?

Yi tinha sido maquiada pelos assistentes do concurso, achou o vestido meio curto, mas tinha ficado bom. Checou se tudo que necessitava estava certo, principalmente se a faixa estava certa, por um minuto achou que tinha pegado a faixa da colega japonesa que tinha sentado perto dela e começou a comentar que a mãe era coreana assim como ela. Ouviu ser chamada e saiu correndo para chegar ao set.

-Afrodite, eu achei que esse negócio de Miss era coisa de bicha, mas não é que essas misses são jeitosas?

-Ai Máscara, como você é bobo. Eu beijei todas... Na bochecha, é claro. Uma mais linda do que a outra! - Dite suspirou, se preparando para entrar na tenda. - Quer dar uma olhada nas misses de verdade?? Desde que você se formou não larga os livros e aquela biblioteca fétida. Vamos!

Máscara não sabia se realmente era uma boa idéia... Mas estava na plataforma superior observando o movimento, era sufocante ficar ali, com tanta gente falando pelos cotovelos! Mas se impressionou pelo fato da Miss Coréia ter olhos azuis, o que não tirava o fato dela ser meio estabanada... Deu um riso estranho e esperou a sessão terminar, assim que Yi saiu do estúdio, ele saiu da plataforma de fininho. Aquele lugar era cheio de garotas meigas e, por conseguinte, chato demais.

Miranda Ferraz estava se divertindo com as maquiadoras, que eram moças gregas muito simpáticas. Assim que foi chamada, se encaminhou direto para o set, comprimentando o fotógrafo polidamente. Por causa da bagunça com o Shiryu no set ao lado onde a espanhola estava, o chefe da segurança passou em pessoa pra averiguar a situação e chutar o tonto do Cavaleiro de Dragão pra fora, como era imaturo. Não viu que uma Miss vinha na sua direção...

-Ai! Não vê por onde andas?! - Miranda falou alto, irritada e nervosa, antes de levantar os olhos, massageando o braço.

-_Mil perdones_!! - Shura não sabia o que fazer, quase tinha jogado a moça no chão e nem tinha visto. - _Estás bien?_

-_Sí_ - ela pensou em falar mais um monte de palavrões em espanhol, mas congelou ao ouvir as desculpas na língua materna saírem da boca de um moreno latino de 1,86m de altura, ombros largos e porte musculoso por baixo do terno fino e camisa branca impecável. Ela fez um manear de cabeça e se dirigiu ao local onde tiraria as fotos rapidamente, deixando Shura para trás, ainda meio abobalhado por ter trombado a Miss Espanha, que o que tinha de bonita, tinha de orgulhosa.

Camille ajeitou os cachos loiros deixando-os soltos e o vestido vermelho curto, adorava aquela cor e aquele visual. Sorriu quando foi chamada, passando por dois morenos, um de cabelos pretos espetados que tinha acabado de esbarrar na Miss Espanha e um outro muito mais alto, musculoso, vestia um terno fino azul escuro e tinha os cabelos castanhos milimetricamente presos num rabo de cavalo. Ele ajeitou os óculos escuros que usava, dando o meu melhor sorisso simpático e solícito quando a francesa passou, gesto que deixou Camille sem graça, não esperava aquela reação dele. Assim que se virou para entrar no estúdio, tropeçou num embolado de fios que estava bem no meio do caminho. Sentiu dois braços enormes lhe segurarem com uma delicadeza que não combinava com a altura e o porte do moreno sorridente.

-_Merci_, - Camille disse quase sem voz, tinha tomado um susto com o ocorrido, mas estava agradecida pelo moreno tê-la ajudado.

-De nada, - Aldebaran sorriu humildemente, seu sorriso era praticamente ofuscante, - com licença. - Disse e saiu para falar com o amigo moreno, que já se encontrava do outro lado da tenda. A francesa ficou meio sem entender o que havia acontecido. Entrou e fez a melhor sessão que podia.

-Aioros, viu o Máscara por aí? - Afrodite perguntou, enquanto ele chamava a Miss Índia.

-Deve ter ido embora, ele está mais anti-social que o Camus de mal humor.

-Mas achei que ele tinha vindo apreciar a paisagem, se é que você me entende.

Aditya suspirou ao ver o loiro sueco perto de onde ela se encontrava. Não estava muito acostumada a usar vestidos tão curtos, suas pernas morenas ficavam praticamente todas de fora! Sorriu da melhor maneira para a câmera, assim que viu muitas pessoas virarem os pescoços para assistí-la. Afrodite olhou bem para a Miss, atrás dos seus óculos escuros Richmond. Era exótica, sensual e muito bonita, lembrou bem da recepção no aeroporto e como ela estava deslumbrante em trajes típicos.

Caroline tinha se maquiado e estava sentada na cadeira de frente ao espelho do salão de beleza. Não tinha gostado nem um pouco do vestido padrão que tinham escolhido. Era muito vermelho, muito curto, muito decotado!! A faixa era horrenda e as vozes afetadas de algumas misses estavam lhe incomodando. Suspirou longamente quando foi chamada.

-Aioros, como anda essa coisa aqui, heim? - Saga estava com as mãos parcialmente tampando os ouvidos, tinha um cara checando o som e falando bobagens perto de onde eles estavam.

-Não é coisa, Saga. É o Miss Universo. - Aioros já tinha se convencido a simpatizar com o evento e as mulheres bonitas... AHAM. - Tirando o ataque que o Shiryu deu aqui quando viu a Shunrei tirando fotos, o resto está normal.

-Não acredito que eu perdi isso!! - Kanon tinha chegado e se intrometido da conversa maestralmente.

Carol chegou meio emburrada no set e tirou algumas fotos, que obviamente estavam mais tristes do que o fotófrago queria. Carol estava mais prestando atenção nos gêmeos idênticos lindos (e vestidos de forma completamente diferente), nos holofotes, no som...

-Quem é essa moça séria posando? - Saga ajeitou a camisa social e perguntou ignorando Kanon totalmente e analisando a face de Carol, que tinha desviado o olhar e feito algumas poses, muito sérias para uma miss.

-Miss Inglaterra, Caroline Lancaster... Parece que a realeza da Inglaterra está presente até no Miss. - Kanon leu, depois de ter rancado a prancheta da mão do sagitariano.

Depois de muito esforço o fotógrafo conseguiu arrancar poses legais e alguns sorrisos dela (tinha certeza que eram para outra pessoa ali por perto) e Aioros conseguiu se livrar de Kanon.

Mu saiu do posto médico, não tinha nada acontecendo lá ele quase estava subindo pelas paredes de tanto tédio. Resolveu dar uma volta pelo salão e observar o movimento. Deixou duas enfermeiras a postos, tirou o jaleco branco que cobria a camisa totalmente branca, junto com a calça social e os sapatos. Soltou os cabelos e saiu.

A Miss Itália tinha acabado de chegar no set, cumprimentou a Miss Inglaterra, que parecia meio aflita e quase saiu correndo dali, alegando que precisava trocar de roupa. Deu de ombros, ajeitou o cabelo e respirou fundo, nem acreditava que depois desse concurso poderia seguir com sua vida intelectual na mais plena paz, mas ele estava simplesmente começando...

Fez o seu melhor ar blasé ao fotógrafo, ele era simpático mas ela não estava nem um pouco à vontade naquele vestido minúsculo que dizia _"Olha como eu sou linda e burra"_. Foi educada, porém... Mesmo se incomodando muito com o olhar insistente de um homem alto, forte, de pose altiva e todo de branco que vinha do fundo do salão, se aproximando gradativamente, se juntou ao chefe responsável da chamada das misses.

-Como vai Aioros? - Mu perguntou, ora olhando em volta do lugar, ora para as pernas da Miss Itália disfarçadamente. Os olhos da moça eram tão azuis que o ofuscava.

-Bem Mu, mas o Shura vai ter um faniquito se ver você fora do posto médico. E todos não param de vir aqui me importunar... É muita miss para ficar olhando, AHAM, analisando, Mu.

-Relaxa Aioros, está tudo bem. Vim passear um pouco e observar a "paisagem"...

-Hum, sei... - Aioros tinha certeza que tinha visto Mu meio corado olhando demais para a senhorita Fiorentino.

Lune saiu rapidamente do espaço destinado às sessões de filmagem e fotografia, deixando o moço exótico e de olhar insistente para trás, preferia vestir-se mais adequadamente, nesse ponto concordava com a Miss Inglaterra.

-Shaka, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Mu perguntou, vendo o amigo loiro perdido entre muita gente passando, falando, filmando...

-Passeando, Saori pediu se eu pudesse ficar aqui. Aproveitei e trouxe um _stand_ de massagem e terapia alternativa para os funcionários e misses, - Shaka explicou pausadamente, tentando não se irritar com a conversação intermitente no local.

-Ah as minhas enfermeiras me contaram... Mas preciso voltar para o meu posto, infelizmente Shaka. Aproveite o passeio, o som está incômodo, mas a imagem vale a pena. - Saiu dando uma pescadela ao amigo. _"Mu, o que acontece com você??"_ Shaka pensou antes de parar para observar a sessão de fotos, nunca tinha visto uma, afinal.

A japonesa que tinha acabado de entrar no set era muito bonita, os cabelos negros estavam bem escovados e com a franja jogada de lado, era sorridente e parecia muito simpática. Myu sorria feliz, só estava meio preocupada com aquele salto alto, não estava muito acostumada com aquilo, apesar do vestido estar maravilhoso. Sorriu levemente sem graça ao reparar que o sueco e outro loiro, ambos muito bem vestidos assistiam à sua apresentação, se recompôs, voltando ao que estava fazendo. Ela parecia uma graça de garota, com um sorriso meigo. Quando Shaka reparou que tinha olhado "demais" para a japonesa, deu uma desculpa qualquer para Afrodite e saiu dali, levemente corado.

Isabel já tinha conhecido e conversado com muita gente e nem ouviu direito quando tinha sido chamada, saiu alegre até o estudio onde seria fotografada e filmada. Nunca tinha visto tanta gente de tantos lugares diferentes, era muita bagunça!

Dohko afrouxou o nó da gravata suspirando, estava sentado na plataforma superior, observando o movimento e tentando relaxar. Tinha acabado de falar com Shiryu, que tinha sido delicadamente "convidado a se reitirar" por Shura e Afrodite, o último alegando que escândalos fariam a popularidade do concurso cair. Abrandou a expressão ao ver vários cavaleiros de ouro passeando pelo lugar, conversando, observando as misses. Passeou com os olhos até parar numa delas que era fotografada, ela tinha um sorriso brilhante que combinava muito com o cabelo curto, de cor cobre, era a única de madeixas curtas, certamente chamava a atenção, principalmente pelo corpo moreno definido. Mas era só uma miss, afinal de contas...

-Milo, eu tenho um projeto para apresentar. Para 25 MISSES que não entendem física, isso não é simples! - Camus explicava pela milésima vez a Milo que não queria ir até à tenda.

-Camus, é rapidinho! Vamos lá só pra ver um bocado de moças bonitas tirando fotos! - Fazia horas que Milo tentava convencer Camus, mas já tinha cansado de tanto dar argumentos para ver as misses. Camus pensou bem, afinal era para as misses que ia apresentar, podia conhecê-las um pouco melhor. _"Por quê não?"_

-Tudo bem Milo, - Camus largou do seu laptop, um _MacbookPro _(1) prateado, e ajeitou a camisa azul que usava. - Vamos.

Nadja se sentiu horrorosa perto de tanta mulher bonita, tinha umas com a pele morena tão linda!! Olhou para os braços branquelos e suspirou, se sentia totalmente "_out-of-place_", não sabia etiqueta, não entendia de moda, maquiagem, nem sabia como tinha ido parar lá... Andou tranquilamente até ao set de fotografia e sorriu para o fotógrafo.

Milo estava eufórico na tenda, assistindo de perto às moças posarem, sorrirem, conversarem, as vozes das 100 misses pareciam música para seus ouvidos.

-Olha, Camus... A Miss França, muito linda!! Preciso ir pra lá qualquer dia, heim?

-Bonita mesmo, - Camus constatou que até seu país tinha uma bela representante.

-Aquela outra loira alta ali? Que arraso! - Milo apontou para a Miss Rússia, que naquele momento tinha uma crise de riso por alguma coisa engraçada que o fotógrafo tinha falado. Nadja arrumou os cabelos de forma irreverente e tentou parar de rir quando viu um ruivo alto, deslumbrante, musculoso acompanhado de um loiro com as mesmas qualidades físicas, ambos olhando pra ela.

-Tem cara de maluca, mas até que é bonita. - Camus comentou com Milo disfarçadamente, que respondeu com uma risada ainda mais alta que a da loira, deixando Camus constrangido.

Nadja pediu mil desculpas ao fotógrafo pela _"gafe"_ num inglês tão perfeito que chamou atenção até dos ouvidos de Camus, que a observou sair daquele lugar rapidamente.

-Milo, você sabe o significado da palavra discrição? - Camus perguntou desapontado de ter saído na compania do escorpiano.

-Hahaha, sua cara tá ótima francês! - Milo ainda gargalhava, chamando à atenção de Kanon que estava procurando alguma coisa pra fazer.

-Oi Milo! Camus, nossa até você por aqui?? Ficaram sabendo do barraco? - Kanon perguntou animado.

-Peraí, que barraco?? - Milo perguntou interessado.

-A Shunrei é Miss China e o Shiryu apareceu aqui fazendo o maior fuzuê, foi expulso pelo Shura, deu a maior briga!! - Kanon nem sabia da história, mas queria entreter o amigo e ele mesmo, claro.

-Qual o problema da Shunrei ser Miss China? - Camus perguntou.

-Ah, se a sua garota estivesse por aí nessas roupas minúsculas ou de biquíni desfilando, você não ia achar ruim? - Milo comentou já imaginando como ia se corroer de ciúmes...

Nesse momento a Miss Uruguai, Angelina se preparava para entrar no estúdio de fotografia, já estava um pouco cansada de esperar e a Miss Brasil Violeta estava conversando com ela enquanto sua hora não chegava, era muito simpática. Aquele vestido era um pouco curto para seus padrões, mas se tinha que ser aquele então que assim fosse! Respirou fundo e foi passando pelo set sem se importar muito com o cenário, viu um ruivo e dois loiros conversando animados, o que estava falando parecia muito entretido, tinha o cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo baixo e usava roupas completamente informais, diferentemente do outro loiro que ria, de cabelos soltos, um pouco mais baixo usava roupas sociais assim como o ruivo, todos muito bonitos.

Kanon falava pelos cotovelos, mas parou ao ver a morena jambo de cabelos cacheados passar por eles... Ela andava tranqüilamente como se estivesse num parque, os cachos se mexiam harmoniosamente com o corpo e o vestido curto deixava as pernas delineadas de fora, um arraso!!

-E o resto da história Kanon? - Até Camus tinha ficado curioso.

-Ahn... Peraí, não sei viu, foi o Aioros que contou, eu vou ali ver aquela sessão, dá licença! - Kanon saiu do mesmo jeito que tinha chegado. Do nada.

Finalmente findada a sessão de fotos e algumas filmagens das misses para a propaganda geral do concurso, foram informados a separação dos grupos de 25 misses cada:

As Misses Coréia, Índia, Inglaterra, Itália ficariam juntas, mais 21 outros países no **Grupo 1**.

As Misses Brasil, França, México e Uruguai, mas outros 21 países, no **Grupo 2**.

As Misses Espanha, Japão, Alemanha e Rússia, e mais 21 países, formando o **Grupo 3**.

As Misses China, Venezuela, Argentina e Estados Unidos farão parte do **Grupo 4**, com mais 21 países, completando as 100 misses.

Enquanto isso David suspirava, tinha ganhado o privilégio de cobrir o evento de dentro dos bastidores, falando com misses, com acessores. Tinha acabado de falar com o acessor da Miss China, Felipe Nani e com a acessora da Miss Venezuela, muito simpática. O brasileiro moreno foi até o _lounge_ da imprensa autorizada tomar um café, relaxar e repassar tudo o que tinha visto, ser jornalista não era fácil.

-Ah que bom que ficamos no mesmo grupo, Angelina! - Violeta disse, ao lado da Miss Uruguai, ainda meio zonza de tanta vergonha por causa do cara loiro que não parava de olhá-la de cima a baixo durante toda a sua sessão de fotografia.

-Olá, como vão vocês? - A Miss México veio se enturmando com as meninas, - eu sou Isabel.

-Camille Clavéry, muito prazer em conhecê-las. - A francesa sorriu educadamente.

-Eu sou Violeta, e essa é a Angelina, ela é tímida, mas uma gracinha! - Todas riram e se encaminharam até o restaurante do hotel, onde seria servido o jantar, junto com as outras misses do grupo.

-Oi gente, sou Yi Hyang, muito prazer! - A coreana de olhos azuis disse toda simpática, olhando para as outras.

-Lune Fiorentino, muito prazer, - sorriu mais contida e não menos educada. Não sabia o que imaginar das colegas de grupo ainda.

-Caroline Lancaster, prazer. - Carol deu um sorriso e esperava que ia se dar bem com as garotas, pelo menos algumas amigas ela podia tirar daquele concurso chato.

-Aditya Prasana, é um grande prazer conhecê-las!! - Ela respondeu sorridente. - Vamos jantar? - Olhou para cada uma das moças, imaginando como elas seriam e o que realmente elas estavam fazendo naquele lugar.

-Olá, sou Okamura Myu, prazer! - Myu fez um comprimento com a cabeça devagar, para as outras misses com um sorriso simpático.

-Prazer, sou Nadja Tzara, mas podem me chamar só de Nadja, ok? - A loira sorriu para a japonesa e as duas espanholas.

-Julieta Lozano, - ela deu um sorriso radiante para as garotas.

-Sou Miranda Ferraz, muito prazer. - sorriu para as moças, - mas Lozano é um nome alemão?

-Haha, nem é. Sou espanhola, assim como você. - Julieta sorriu de volta e Miranda relaxou os ombros com a última frase dela.

-Agora gente, por favor. Vamos comer que eu estou faminta!! - Todas riram da cara de palhaça da Nadja, indo até o restaurante do Hotel.

Shunrei logo se enturmou com as moças de seu grupo, elas não estavam presentes quando aconteceu toda aquela confusão com o Shiryu, então não a discriminaram a princípio e como a maioria eram latinas, trataram Shunrei com muita simpatia e curiosidade.

No final do dia o concurso tinha virado um grande festival cultural onde todos participavam de uma grande discussão sobre temas atuais de cada país, dos mais interessantes aos mais problemáticos, e o pessoal da Fundação descobriu que ser Miss não era ser só um rosto e corpo bonitos. Após o jantar todas as misses seguiram para seus quartos, muito cansadas depois de tanto agito, conversa e discussão.

Dentro de seu quarto individual muito bem arrumado e confortável Shunrei pensava no que tinha acontecido durante o dia. Pensou em Shiryu, inevitavelmente.

"_Shiryu, seu estúpido, vou provar que eu não dependo de você pra viver. Vou provar que eu estou totalmente diferente daquela menininha de 13 anos que se ajoelhava aos seus pés pedindo para não ir as batalhas. Vou te provar também que eu não estou nem aí para qualquer coisa que você faça! E, acima de tudo, vou te fazer enlouquecer com as minhas atitudes de uma verdadeira miss!"_. Ela respirou fundo e segurou as lágrimas, já tinha chorado o suficiente.

_**CONTINUA**_

_**--**_

**N/M:** Com exeção da Shunrei a apresentação de cada Miss foi por ordem alfabética dos países. Não sei se deu para notar, mas as sessões foram todas praticamente ao mesmo tempo! Afinal são 100 misses!

(1) Entrem no site da Apple pra ver esse Macbook, é um SONHO de consumo!! (Ah e o Camus tbm, claro xD)

_**AVISO:**_ TODAS as misses tem **FOTO** no **BLOG**!! Escolhi uma a uma, fotos que cobinassem com a aparência de cada Miss, ficaram lindas!! Muitas meninas viram suas fotos, mas eu não tenho o MSN de todo mundo para pentelhar, quer dizer, avisar xD.

(_**http : / / novas escolhas . blog spot . com**_)


	4. Capítulo 3

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais)

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

_**CAPÍTULO 3 **_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

"_Shiryu, seu estúpido, vou provar que eu não dependo de você pra viver. Vou provar que eu estou totalmente diferente daquela menininha de 13 anos que se ajoelhava aos seus pés pedindo para não ir as batalhas. Vou te provar também que eu não estou nem aí para qualquer coisa que você faça! E, acima de tudo, vou te fazer enlouquecer com as minhas atitudes de uma verdadeira miss!". Ela respirou fundo e segurou as lágrimas, já tinha chorado o suficiente._

-Gente, vamos começar de novo, essa música pode melhorar! - Minu pediu ao microfone.

-Ok, - disse Hyoga, - vamos começar novamente. - Shun, June, Ikki e Eire, prontos?

-Sim, vamos lá, - o resto respondeu.

Os cavaleiros de bronze passavam seus dias estudando e vivendo normalmente assim como os cavaleiros de ouro e alguns deles resolveram montar uma banda, _**"THE BRONZE SAINTS"**_, nome dado por Seiya, que dava mais apoio moral do que instrumental e assistia religiosamente todos os ensaios, junto com o melhor amigo chinês que tinha resolvido ficar na Grécia por um tempo.

-Nossa Shiryu, que cara é essa? - Seiya perguntou.

-Seiya, onde você anda com a cabeça, a Shunrei virou Miss e deu O MAIOR pé na bunda do chinezinho aqui!! - Ikki tinha levantado da bateria onde estava sentado especialmente para tirar sarro.

-Ai, Ikki, deixa o Shiryu em paz!! - Shun já sabia do ocorrido e se condoeu pela cara de nada do amigo, deixou o teclado de lado e se juntou a Seiya e Shiryu.

-Tudo bem Shun, mas eu não levei um pé na bunda, Ikki. - Ele estava cabisbaixo mas não ia perder a pose.

-Claro que não, pois vocês não são ou foram namorados. - Hyoga respondeu, também largando a guitarra para conversar com o amigo.

-Pois é, mas ela virou Miss!! - Shiryu ainda estava inconformado.

-Shiryu, o que você disse para a Shunrei da última vez que a viu? - June perguntou, largando sua guitarra na base.

-Que ela deveria seguir a vida dela... - Suspirou, arrependido.

-Então ela tem o direito de fazer o que ela bem entende! - Minu e Eiri pareciam estar do lado da chinesa.

-Infelizmente tenho que concordar com as meninas. - Hyoga interferiu pacificamente, - ela não te deve nada e tem o direito de seguir a vida dela, exatamente do jeito que você fez. Entenda, eu não pretendo te deixar pior, mas é verdade.

-O Pato tem razão, a Shunrei tem mesmo que mostrar tudo e... **Ai!** - Ikki foi interrompido pelo tapa ardido da namorada.

-Cala a boca, Ikki! Tudo bem que o Hyoga tá certo, mas não piora a situação!! - Minu tentou apaziguar os ânimos.

-Tudo bem Minu, mas ela não precisava se transformar numa Miss, entendem!!

_**N/M:**__ (Sentada na cadeira de diretora) Vamos cortar o machismo do Shiryu bruscamente nessa fic... CORTA!_

A primeira fase do concurso do Miss Universo consiste em um período de 2 semanas que abrange a chegada das misses na Grécia até a data do primeiro desfile beneficente. Nesse período, as Misses farão visitas divididas em 4 grupos e cada grupo vai participar de um dos projetos discutidos na Palestra de Inauguração.

O primeiro grupo foi escalado para ir a _Reserva Ambiental_, na verdade esse projeto engloba a revitalização do _Parque Ambiental Nacional de Parnitha_, que sofreu drasticamente num incêndio no ano passado e necessita urgente de mais recursos e atenção. O biólogo Aioria Theodossiou explicou tudo em detalhes durante o caminho da Reserva.

"_A flora da Parnitha figura entre as mais ricas na Grécia, visto que foram registradas 818 espécies de plantas, algumas das quais são nativas ou ameaçadas de extinção. A fauna da região inclui muitas espécies protegidas por lei, a nível nacional e internacional. É indicativo o fato de que essa área é o único lugar da Grécia Meridional onde sobrevive o cervo __Cervus elaphus__ (cervo vermelho), uma espécie selvagem rara de se encontrar. A proximidade do monte Parnitha com Atenas, associada ao seu alto valor estético e ecológico, rezam pela importância da dita região."_

Muitas bocejavam durante a explicão de Aioria, mesmo que ele tentasse ser didático enquanto falava os nomes das espécies em latim. Todas as misses se encantavam com o cenário, aos poucos, se reconstruindo do incêndio, já mostrava seu potencial como uma área importante de preservação. A visita foi televisionada, com as misses participando de palestras e entrando em contato com a fauna e flora do Parque.

"_A área do parque é constituída por uma área florestal, coberta principalmente por bosques de abetos nativos de Cefalônia (__Abies cephalonica__), que crescem em solos relativamente pobres e secos, por bosques temperados de coníferas (principalmente __Pinus halepensis__), por cobertura de maquis, por prados de montanha, por colinas rochosas, fontes e riachos. Podemos distinguir nessa área duas zonas principais de cobertura vegetal, ou seja, a zona do abeto de Cefalônia (a partir de 600-800 m e mais alto), formações de __Quercus ilex__ e a presença de __Q. pubescens__ (espécies de carvalhos), __Fraxinus ornus__ (Freixo-do-Maná) e outros arbustos mediterrânicos de grande altitude, e a zona do pinheiro de Aleppo e dos arbustos de folhas duras e perenes, tanto em formações homogêneas como sob a forma de andar inferior nos bosques de pinheiros. A área foi declarada Parque Florestal Nacional desde 1961."_

-Nossa, que lugar maravilhoso!! - Yi estava espantada com o tamanho do parque, eram mais de 3 mil hectares de puro verde.

-Lindo mesmo! - Carol também estava de olhos arregalados. Já Aditya nem sabia direito como se expressar, tudo era bonito demais, arrumado demais, limpo demais. Não estava acostumada a esse tipo de coisa na Índia. Arrumou sua câmera recém comprada e se colocou a tirar fotos.

-Aditya, tira umas fotos bem bonitas que eu farei um quadro lindo dessa paisagem! - Yi corria de um lado para o outro.

-Carol, você sabe como ajusta essa câmera? - Aditya perguntou, meio perdida.

-Não sei muito bem como ajusta o foco manualmente, - Carol ajustou os botões, - Aqui, esse é o modo automático, muito mais fácil de usar.

-Aditya, com licença- Lune pegou a câmera delicadamente e a ajustou para fotografia de paisagem, de dia e de locais abertos. - Pronto, agora pode tirar qualquer foto daqui de fora. - Ela devolveu para uma Aditya semi-boquiaberta.

"_Com dados de pesquisas históricas através dos anos em Parnitha mostraram que até o último século a maioria dos mamíferos encontravam-se nas montanhas. Entre eles, o urso marron (__Ursus arctus__, existente até o século 19), o lobo cinza (__Canis lupus__, existente até 1940-50), o Lince (__Lynx lynx__, existente até o século passado, atualmente totalmente extinto da Grécia). Existem também gatos selvagens (__Felix sylvestris__) e uma grande quantidade de mamíferos herbívoros, como javalis selvagens (__Sus scrofa__) e a corça (__Capreolus capreolus__), que desapareceram da Ática (parte da Grécia que fica no continente) no começo do século 20."_

A parte da fauna foi muito mais divertida, pois as moças podiam ver filhotes de espécies selvagens, assim como raposas, lobos e outras espécies já citadas.

-Podemos ver os bichinhos de perto?? - Carol perguntou com carinha de garotinha que perdeu o cachorro na mudança.

-Infelizmente não. - Aioria tentou desviar dos olhos da carinha meiga que ela estava fazendo. - Não se pode brincar com os bichos, pois o contato humano dificulta a inserção dos filhotes de volta na reserva, que tenta "simular" da melhor forma o habitat natural dos animais.

-Prefiro vê-los de longe mesmo. Assim eles mantêm esse mistério natural impecável. - Lune sorriu sutilmente.

-Eu também! - Aditya comentou depois de ver um funcionário todo arranhado depois de alimentar os felinos. - São muito lindos, na Índia conheci um marajá de Dubai que tinha uma cheetah.

-Ahhhhh... - Yi e Carol e mais um monte de outras garotas se amuaram com a notícia. Aioria mal conseguia controlar e responder todas as dúvidas das moças ao mesmo tempo, ainda bem que Marin não estava lá pra vê-lo sendo levado pelo braço por muitas misses malucas que queriam ver várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

O final da visita tomou lugar no _Palácio Tatoi_, o monumento histórico mais importante do Parque Nacional de Parnitha. Aioria respirou aliviado, pois elas estariam sentadinhas ouvindo ele falar. Esse palácio foi a residência da primeira família real da Grécia. A construção do Palácio Tatoi é um marco da história moderna do país, pois o povo estava desunido e a inclusão do estado de Tatoi aconteceu anteriormente, após muitas tentativas do Rei George Α' em meados de 1871, antes da unificação e declaração da República Helênica, em 1923, antes que Tatoi se tranformasse em um estado independente. A história é bem complicada, principalmente pelo fato da Grécia não pertencer a apenas um povo, os gregos são a junção de diversos povos antigos, como os dórios, jônios, aqueus, eólios e etc.

As outras 75 Misses tiveram uma carga mais leve e foram visitar a Torre dos Ventos, em Atenas. A Torre dos Ventos, também conhecida como Horologion de Andrônicos, astrônomo grego da Idade Antiga. Erguida por volta de 100-50 a.C. para medir o tempo. É uma estrutura de mármore octogonal com 12,8m de altura. Toda a visita foi supervisionada por Milo Kyriakós, historiador especializado em cultura, arte e história da Grécia e Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião nas horas vagas.

O Grupo 1 voltou ao Hotel completamente exausto, algumas Misses super espertas tinham ido ao passeio de salto muito alto e fino e não conseguiram passar todo o passeio sorrindo alegres para as câmeras. De volta ao Hotel...

-Af, que dor no pé... - Carol sentou no hall da recepção para massagear os pés apertados pelo scarpim favorito, enquanto viu um dos caras que tinha a observado na sua sessão de fotos. Saga vestia-se de forma social completamente impecável e organizava uns papéis distraído, no mesmo lugar que ela. Ficou observando os traços másculos e concentrados ao ler o papel, era um homem muito atraente, mesmo lendo uma nota fiscal.

-Gosta de contabilidade? - Saga perguntou sem tirar os olhos do papel, o que tanto a inglesa olhava para o que ele estava fazendo.

-Ah, oi. Não gosto. - Disse meio desconcertada, recolocando o sapato, não imaginou que ele tinha notado sua observação.

-Bom, tenho uma reunião, com licença. - Saga ajeitou os seus papéis e levantou-se.

-Ah legal, sobre o quê? - Carol perguntou interessada com um sorriso de criança travessa.

-Contabilidade, oras. - Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, saindo. - Tchau, senhorita Caroline Lancaster. - Saiu sem deixar que a inglesa voltasse a fazer perguntas... _"Como é curiosa!!"_.

-Cara chato... Hunf! - Carol levantou e entrou no _lounge_, procurando alguma coisa pra fazer.

Aditya adentrou ao _lounge_ interno do Hotel, uma sala ampla comum de todos os hóspedes, procurando alguém que não fosse do concurso para conversar. As outras pareciam muito dispersas ou imersas demais naquele mundo perfeito. Viu o sueco ajeitando alguns papéis e mexendo em seu notebook branco, com uma maçãzinha brilhando. Ele usava uma camisa pólo rosa bordô, uma calça cargo branca e um sapato bege, parecia bem compenetrado.

-Oi! - Aditya apareceu do nada, quase matando o loiro do coração.

-**AHH**, sua maluca!! - Afrodite fechou o notebook na hora, tinha coisas ali que a indiana não poderia saber.

-Que foi? - Ela perguntou com um sorisso sedutor, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Nada não, - sorriu sem graça por ser levemente indelicado. Juntou suas coisas de qualquer jeito e saiu, ainda sem graça. - Com licença, querida. - Deu uma última olhada nos olhos brilhantes da indiana, ela parecia ter um ímã no rosto moreno bem moldado pelas madeixas negras. Saiu correndo antes que parasse ali e não saísse mais.

Afrodite trombou com Máscara da Morte no corredor.

-Hei, ficou maluco?? - Ele perguntou com um livro velho e de capa marron meio rasgada debaixo do braço, vestia uma camisa cinza meio batida e uma calça jeans surrada, tinha uma cara de irrito.

-_Giovanni_, deveria se animar!! Ah, claro você ainda deve estar se perguntando porquê 100 garotas "burras" estão fazendo aqui.

-Não me importo com as 100 chatas, e você está cansado de saber que eu detesto que me chame pelo meu nome, _Yngve Johanssen_! - Máscara estreitou os olhos e os dois travavam uma batalha de caretas feias de homem, quando alguém esbarrou nos dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Ai, me desculpem!! - Yi deu um sorriso amarelo, carregando uma tela enorme branca e uma sacola de pano cheia de pincéis, tintas, pano e mais tranqueiras.

-Tudo bem com você? - Afrodite perguntou, apontando o amontoado de coisas que ela carregava.

-Ah, tudo sim! - Ela sorriu para o moreno ao lado de Afrodite.

-Esse é meu amigo, Govanni Bruno Piacenza Pietrobon. - Afrodite fez questão de apresentar Máscara da Morte pelo seu nome de batismo.

-Meu nome é Yi Hyang, muito prazer! - Ela sorriu largamente, com os olhos azuis brilhantes. Máscara lembrou-se dela automaticamente, fato que obviamente guardou para si.

-Prazer, mas o que você está fazendo com essas bugigangas? - Ele perguntou curioso.

-Ah, vou pintar um quadro muito lindo da reserva ambiental que fiz hoje, aquele lugar era maravilhoso, colorido e infinitamente belo!! - Yi começou a comentar super impolgada, já imaginando o que ia pintar primeiro. Quando Mask reparou, Afrodite já tinha sumido e ele "conversava" sozinho com a moça, que era sorridente demais, nem reparava na montanha de adjetivos que saiam da boca dela. Acabou ajudando-a com as tranqueiras, onde ela podeira pintar sem danificar o resto da fachada do Hotel, que ela tinha acabado de dizer que era "tom pastel" demais.

Lune estava passeando pela área comum do Hotel, estava cansada do falatório das misses, queria procurar um lugar mais silencioso para ler seu livro sossegada, como uma varanda ampla, passava na frente da Ala de Enfermagem do Hotel.

-Com licença, senhorita? - Mu a interpelou no meio do corredor. - Miss Itália. - Mu parou na porta, todo vestido de branco e com um estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço, fazendo pose de gostosão do pedaço. Lune ficou levemente corada, lembrando na hora dos olhares nada discretos do mesmo homem no dia anterior.

-O que o senhor deseja? - Ela perguntou automaticamente ao parar na frente dele.

-Está gostando de passear na Grécia? - Soltou o melhor olhar 43, que não foi percebido por Lune instantaneamente.

-Ah claro, a imersão na cultura grega está sendo muito boa pra mim, principalmente pelo fato de ser estudante de filosofia, já descobri uma livraria aqui perto que tem exemplares de livros indispensáveis na biblioteca de qualquer filósofo. Além da organização do evento, que até agora está se mostrando exemplar.

-Também estou adorando esse concurso. Foi uma ótima idéia para trazer pessoas diferentes pra cá. - Até aquele momento Lune não tinha reparado na cara de sedutor que seu interlocutor fazia.

-Diferentes de que modo? - Ela respondeu com uma cara de desconfiada.

-Pessoas conscientizadas e mais bonitas, como a senhorita! - Mu deu o seu maior sorriso, que foi plenamente ignorado pela italiana.

-Ótimo. Agora com licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer, senhor. - O olhar que Lune soltou era mais frio que todas as geleiras da Sibéria, ela virou e saiu andando calmamente, como se não tivesse ao menos falado com ele, _"Quem esse cara pensa que é?? Com essa cara de depravado? Hunf."_

-Até mais senhorita Lune... - Ele disse, mesmo vendo-a se afastar.

Na Sala da Presidência da Fundação Graad, Saori relaxava os ombros encostada em sua cadeira enquanto assistia alguns vídeos promocionais com Aioros, Shion e Dohko.

-Gostei bastante Aioros, como foi essa primeira fase de projeto? - Perguntou interessada, tomando um gole do seu quarto capuccino.

-Pelo que Aioria contou, foi muito bom, apesar de não ter visto os vídeos ainda.

-Espero, sinceramente. - Saori respondeu.

-E se essas malucas largarem o concurso? - Shion perguntou ao ler a Agenda do Miss Universo, um livro com todas as atividades tecnicamente explicadas durante todo o mês do concurso. - É muita coisa pra fazer.

-Não se preocupe, até agora, pelo que Shura viu através das câmeras de segurança do lounge, todas parecem bem animadas. - Aioros completou convicto.

-Amanhã me traga os vídeos do projeto, eles são a coisa mais importante para a imagem da Fundação, Aioros. - Dohko disse, com a aparência cansada.

-Não se preocupe, Mestre, provavelmente editaremos amanhã cedo, todos vão estar perfeitos até o fim dessa semana, quando o show de verdade vai acontecer...

_**CONTINUA**_

_**--**_

**N/M:** Muito trabalho na facul, mas acho que essa fic sai semanalmente (não prometo nada, mas espero que dê certo).

(modo nonsense ON)

**Rebeca:** Camus, vai emprestar seu Macbook?

**Camus:** _MY PRECIOUSS!!_ agarra o computador prateado

**Rebeca:** Pois é, também fiquei assim com o meu... xDDDD

(modo nonsense OFF)

_**AVISO:**_ Mais info e **FOTOS DOS LOCAIS NO BLOG!!**

( _**h t t p : / / novas escolhas . blog spot . com **_)

Aliás, sempre que tiver um capítulo novo, provavelmente haverá post relacionado no blog! São 3 postagens relacionadas a esse capítulo, com as locações principais.


	5. Capítulo 4

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais)

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

_**CAPÍTULO 4 **_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_-Amanhã me traga os vídeos do projeto, eles são a coisa mais importante para a imagem da Fundação, Aioros. - Dohko disse, com a aparência cansada._

_-Não se preocupe, Mestre, provavelmente editaremos amanhã cedo, todos vão estar perfeitos até o fim dessa semana, quando o show de verdade vai acontecer..._

-Não estou gostando nada dessas garotas no Projeto Ambiental da Fundação - Shina cruzou os braços emburrada, desde que tinha se tornado ativista em favor ao Meio Ambiente, tinha ficado mais séria e brava do que já era.

-Relaxa, Shina. Você não entende que elas fazem parte do projeto? Afinal elas estão fazendo essa propaganda praticamente de graça para a Fundação. - Marin contou a amiga. Desde que tinha se tornado jornalista responsável pela imagem da Fundação e porta-voz da empresa, só via as coisas melhorarem com a vinda do Miss Universo, afinal, muitas pessoas podiam entrar em contato com a situação da Grécia e do Planeta de uma forma melhor e mais clara.

-Mesmo assim Marin, quem essas donzelinhas acham que são? - Shina ainda não tinha se convencido que aquele concurso ajudava em alguma coisa. Marin achou que a amiga estava mais era com ciúmes do que preocupada com o projeto, mas resolveu ficar calada. Afinal, assitiu o vídeo do Aioria na reserva com as misses umas mil vezes e não achou que ele estivesse traindo ela em nenhum momento.

-Vamos, meninas. A reunião vai começar! - Aioria passou e deu um beijo rápido na namorada, ouvindo uma bufada de Shina.

Na sala de reuinões, todas as pessoas que estavam mais intimamente ligadas aos projetos vigentes estavam presentes.

-Bom dia, senhores e senhoritas... - Dohko levantou-se, ajeitando a gravata, - Hoje falaremos dos resultados primários do Miss Universo juntamente aos projetos iniciados. Sabemos que mais algumas misses vão hoje para o sítio de Tratamento de Lixo.

-Duvido que elas vão aguentar meia hora lá dentro. - Shina zombou.

-Shina, menos. - Shion pediu, sabia que aquele dia ia ser complicado, ninguém mais precisava lembrar disso.

-Mas essa reunião é para mostrar o resultado do dia anterior, Shina. - Aioros fez questão de explicar. - Bom, aqui está o vídeo editado e pronto para passar em rede nacional e internacional. - Dohko, Marin e Aioros ficaram a frente para mostrar e comentar o vídeo.

_Enquanto isso, no quarto de certas misses..._

As Misses Brasil, França, México e Uruguai se arrumavam para o fatídico "passeio" na base de tratamento de lixo.

-Eu tô vendo que esse passeio não vai ser dos mais agradáveis. - Isabel disse ao se olhar pelo espelho, pela vigésima vez, conferindo o corpo, a roupa e a faixa de Miss.

-Tratamento de Lixo. - Violeta leu em sua agenda, - preferia ter visto os bichos como o Grupo 1...

-Sim, mas cada uma tem que fazer a sua parte, não é? - Angelina disse alguma coisa, pela primeira vez naquele dia. - Nossa visita vai ser imprescindível para apoiar a reciclagem de lixo.

-Verdade, Angelina, - a francesa Camille concordou, - não será um passeio desse que vai nos desanimar. Vamos mostrar o que somos mais do que bonecas de porcelana!

Ela era realmente surpreendente, as outras pensaram, mas apoiaram a Miss França, afinal isso fazia parte do Miss Universo, não tinha como fugir.

-Então, gostaram do vídeo? - Dohko perguntou. - Eu acho que vai ser um sucesso!

-Realmente impressionante. - Saori comentou, - achei que ia ser alguma coisa um pouco forçada, mas ficou claro e objetivo. O que achou Shina? - A italiana bufou antes de dizer algo.

-Ficou muito bom. - Se limitou a dizer, que ódio daquelas Misses de carinha meiga e nada na cabeça... Ou não?

-Ótimo, se foi aprovado pela Shina pode vincular. Marin, agora é com você. - Shion passou o trabalho para frente. - Aioros, você vai sair com as Misses hoje, não é?

-Sim. A parte do Tratamento de Lixo vai ser um pouco mais especial e requer a minha presença.

-Então vamos continuar o trabalho. Eu dou essa reunião por encerrada. - Saori disse, levantando-se da sua cadeira. - Esse trabalho está sendo muito bem feito, parabéns para vocês. É muita dedicação, fora o trabalho normal da Fundação. - Ela sorriu e viu seus adorados Dourados se retirando lentamente da sala, todos trabalhavam arduamente, no que quer que fosse. Ela se sentia orgulhosa por ter lhes dado essa oportunidade.

-Gostei da sua atitude lá dentro, Shina. - Milo comentou com a "colega" de trabalho.

-Milo, não me enche...

-Existem muitas moças belas por aí - ele segurou o queixo dela delicadamente, fazendo com que ela lhe encarasse, - mas poucas são como você, - ele terminou com um olhar misterioso, se afastando dela. Shina ficou ali, ainda meio zonza com o comportamento daquele pervertido.

-Não se precocupe, senhorita Saori. - Afrodite sorriu. - Eles têm ótimos motivos para se dedicarem. - Saori deu um risinho.

-Vamos, Dite, me conta TUDO!! - E os dois saíram rindo para a sala da Presidência.

Aioros e Aldebaran se encarregaram de levar as Misses e explicar todo o processo daquele projeto.

-Esse projeto é importante, basicamente pelo fato da Grécia e alguns outros países como a Itália, por exemplo, não serem muito fortes no quesito reciclagem. Muitos países ainda tentam "importar" seu lixo, como a França, que nos anos 90 tentou mandar lixo resultante de usinas nucleares para países de Terceiro Mundo como Brasil.

-Outros países, no entanto, fazem campanhas para evitar o consumo de sacolas de plástico, como na Alemanha, foram abolidas dos supermercados, forçando os consumidores a trazerem seus próprios recipientes para carregarem suas compras.

-No Brasil a reciclagem dá dinheiro, acho que é por isso que existe um maior retorno nesse ponto. - Violeta lembrou, enquanto conversavam sobre esse tema.

-Verdade. Mas há um grande incentivo e geração de novos empregos, logo no final há um benefício geral, pelo fato de lixo valer dinheiro hoje em dia. - Aldebaran respondeu.

-Concordo, muitos países deveriam seguir o exemplo do Brasil nesse ponto. - Aioros comentou, observando que tinha feito todas as misses conversarem e exporem suas idéias, aquilo tudo era fascinante, além das pernas da brasileira, AHAM...

-O mundo chegou num momento que, se continuarmos dessa maneira egoísta, olhando sempre para o nosso umbigo, não restará nada mais de pé nesse Planeta. - Camille comentou ao lado das colegas.

-A senhorita tem toda a razão! - Aldebaran respondeu ao comentário, sentando-se perto dela, ele intimidava mais pelo sorriso simpático e inabalável do que pelo tamanho. - O que vai restar para as crianças que nascerão daqui alguns anos?

-Exatamente por isso que estamos divulgando. Acredito que sejamos capazes de conscientizar mais pessoas desse problema. - Aioros respondeu.

Violeta realmente achou que visitar os bichos fosse mais divertido, mas esse projeto que estava participando naquele momento era de extrema importância. Ficou feliz de participar de um Miss tão bem organizado e engajado em causas tão importantes atualmente. Tentava prestar muita atenção, dividindo-a entre métodos de reciclagem e o moreno grego com aqueles dois olhos esmeraldas fascinantes.

Mas isso tudo era só durante a pequena viagem até o local da usina de tratamento, ainda tinha muito pela frente.

-Já chegamos? - perguntou Angelina, que sentia o cheiro forte de lixo orgânico de longe.

-Pelo perfume, já chegamos sim. - Brincou Isabel, as outras misses riram com o comentário.

Apesar do cheirinho forte, isso não abalou as misses, que davam depoimentos de como o lixo era reciclado em suas respectivas cidades e países e de como o processo funcionava, e principalmente de como ele poderia ser otimizado. Algumas misses ficaram responsáveis por falar com o pessoal da triagem, ou seja, os funcionários que separam o lixo, que na verdade não é lixo, os plásticos, papéis, metais e recipientes de vidro que vão para outras empresas terceirizadas que transformam esses materiais em novas embalagens.

Outro grupo foi observar, em especial como o papel é separado, prensado, reciclado e colocado novamente no mercado, em forma de agendas, cadernos e folhas avulsas, vendidas por um preço inferior, incentivando sua compra. O último grupo, de nossas queridas misses, ficou com a parte de lixo orgânico, que fica separada do resto da usina.

-Respirem fundo, vamos para a parte de lixo orgânico, - avisou Isabel.

-A gente sempre fica com a melhor parte, - ironizou Violeta.

-Não se preocupem, logo voltaremos para o Hotel. - Por incrível que pareça Aioros parecia mais irritado com o cheiro do que as moças, que faziam de tudo para não ficarem com cara de nojo durante todo o passeio, já que ele estava sendo integralmente filmado.

-O lixo orgânico precisa de muito mais atenção pois ele depende da decomposição do material dele. Geralmente o lixo orgânico é reciclado para desenvolver novos tipo de adubo, o que ocorre depois de muito se investir em técnicas, como a compostagem por exemplo, que precisa de muita mão de obra e espaço, o que nem sempre ocorre nos países europeus. - Explicou o dono da usina, mostrando parte de um terreno destinado a essa técnica. - Parte do lixo é queimado, feito naquela outra parte da usina, e o gás liberado também é colocado em combustão, por isso que vocês vêem esses tubos com fogo naquele parte afastada.

-Mas queimar lixo não é perigoso? - Angelina perguntou preocupada.

-Sim, mas aqui só é queimado lixo que pode passar por esse processo. Aguns tipos de plásticos liberam gases tóxicos assim como outros materiais, esses passam por outros tipos de reciclagem, nesse pedaço a maioria é lixo orgânico mesmo.

-Ah, tudo bem então! - Ela respondeu mais calma.

-E o pneus, por exemplo? - Perguntou Camille, interessada.

-Boa pergunta, com o crescente mercado automobilístico as pessoas esquecem para onde vão os pneus velhos. Nos EUA existem montanhas de pneus velhos jogados no meio do deserto, como se fossem sumir em algum momento...

-Que absurdo! - Violeta disse.

-Sim, agora com o desenvolvimento crescente da tecnologia em quase todos os setores, empresas estão tentando desenvolver pneus que sejam mais fáceis de se reciclar. Os pneus podem ser reutilizados em alguns aspectos ou reaproveitados para o mesmo fim.

-É verdade que os pneus podem ser utilizados em construção? - Isabel perguntou.

-Sim, muitos são moídos e utilizados em produção de cimento e asfalto, mas infelizmente nesse processo não é possível tirar a borracha que utilizada para produzí-lo.

-Isso quer dizer que a borracha não pode ser reaproveitada? - Camille disse.

-Pode sim, mas de outras maneiras, como em solados de calçados, tapetes para carros, etc. Espero que essa explicação tenha deixado claro que muitos materiais necessitam de intensa reciclagem!

Terminado o programa na usina, todas as misses voltaram para o hotel, respirando com mais facilidade. Algumas tinham ficado meio enjoadas, mas nada catastrófico.

-Bem que podíamos fazer um desfile com roupas e acessórios reciclados! - Camille teve aquele idéia depois de respirar o ar puro da estrada de volta a capital grega.

-Nossa, isso seria demais!! - Isabel comentou, sentada ao lado de Camille. Logo todas as 25 Misses falavam ao mesmo tempo sobre como seria o desfile, os detalhes, o estilo, os cabelos. Aioros e Aldebaram estavam tontos com tanto falatório.

-Além de deslumbrante essa moça francesa tem ótimas idéias! - Deba comentou com um olhar doce, dirigido a ela, que nem imaginava estar sendo observada.

-Sim, foi uma ótima idéia, mas eu quero que elas organizem esse evento, já que foi iniciativa delas. Tenho certeza que isso dará muitos pontos a cada uma, afinal a imagem delas pode conscientizar as meninas mais jovens e deliberadamente consumistas.

-Tem razão Aioros, é com gente assim que esse mundo vai pra frente. É por essas e outras que eu ainda acredito em seres humanos.

-Poucos, Deba... Infelizmente poucos.

Enquanto isso, as 75 demais Misses entravam em contato com as fazendas de cultivo de azeitonas e azeite, tudo liderado pelo grego Saga Sóstenes, que estava a todo custo tentando ficar o mais sério e compenetrado possível, diante das guerrinhas de pipoca dentro do ônibus até a cantoria de músicas dos Beatles, com a maior mistura de sotaques e do jeito mais bizarro possível...

Chegando no Hotel, todas sorriam felizes com o retorno, não tinha sido fácil. Aioros ficou ali observando as moças, quando chegou perto do grupo que começou a discussão sobre a idéia do desfile.

-Boa tarde, senhoritas. Gostaram do passeio? - Institivamente Aioros fez a pergunta direcionada a Violeta, que desviou o olhar, imaginando que nem era com ela.

-Não foi assim, um primor de perfume, mas foi bom. - Isabel disse brincando, tirando o riso de todo mundo.

-Foi muito esclarecedor, senhor. - Angelina sorriu tímida, respondendo com educação.

-Verdade, eu mesma não sabia de muita coisa. - Violeta respondeu levemente sem graça, era meio constrangedor segurar aquele olhar tão incisivo por mais de 5 segundos.

-A idéia do Desfile que eu dei seria muito interessante. Existe uma possibilidade de realizarmos? - Camille perguntou interessada, já que todas as outras misses do grupo 2 tinham adorado a idéia. - Nesse momento, Dohko chegou todo afobado para saber o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

-Boa tarde, senhoritas. - Ele disse meio sem graça, não imaginou que estariam conversando sobre o projeto.

-Que bom que chegou Dohko, essas Misses tiveram uma idéia de fazer um desfile especial, com roupas reaproveitadas, o que o senhor acha? - Dohko arregalou os olhos.

-Não foi uma idéia ótima? - Deba se enfiou na conversa depois de gentilmente ajudar todas as misses a descerem do ônibus.

-Eu ia propor essa idéia, o Afrodite disse que seria interessante. Falaram com ele? - Dohko perguntou.

-Não, a Camille que sugeriu na volta da usina, - Isabel disse, - será que podemos?

-Cla-claro. - Dohko não era tímido, mas já estava ficando sem graça com o olhar divertido da mexicana, como ela era linda!

-Eu e Aioros conversamos que esse desfile deveria ser iniciativa de vocês, senhoritas. - Deba completou, - acreditamos que a organização das misses dará um toque de autenticidade maior a esse evento.

-Com licença, - Kanon chegando muito intrometido na conversa e olhando para as moças, - Deba, vai rolar a sessão de treino para as misses no Hotel?

-Treino? - Isabel perguntou interessada.

-Ah, sim, vou falar sobre isso hoje depois do jantar. Eu sou personal trainer e gostaria de saber se as misses estão interessadas em praticar esportes durante a estadia. Não confio muito nos professores desse hotel e prefiro dar um treino mais particularizado. - Deba falava com orgulho do que fazia, muito interessado na saúde das misses e não só vê-las suando de shorts, como Kanon.

-Gostei da idéia, pode colocar o meu nome nesse treino. - Isabel disse decidida.

-Ah, mas como será esse treino? - Angelina perguntou, mais uma vez com cara de preocupada.

-Vai ser treino de fuzileiro naval! - Kanon disparou, em piada. Dohko, Aioros e Deba não aguentaram e começaram a rir, seguidas das demais, com exeção de Lina.

-Só estava brincando, linda. - Kanon riu, agraciado com a carinha de emburrada dela. Aquele jeitinho tímido dela... Tinha certeza que tinha muito mais por trás daquilo.

-Bom, acredito que esse treino será muito importante. - Camille trouxe a seriedade de volta à conversa. - Gostaria de participar sim.

-Perfeito! - Deba sorriu muito mais do que devia. - Depois do jantar as datas e horários estarão no mural de avisos, cada grupo de misses terá um horário diferente, de acordo com as suas agendas. - Fez questão de explicar tudo nos maiores detalhes, cada vez se divertia mais conversando com elas.

-Ótimo, agora vamos, temos muito o que arrumar para esse desfile! - Isabel e Violeta estavam super animadas, arrastaram Line a Camille para o _lounge_ do Hotel.

Dohko, Aioros, Kanon e Deba ficaram ali, a ver navios enquanto as moças saíam alegres pra organizar o evento. Elas eram muito mais do que eles podiam imaginar.

_**CONTINUA**_

_**--**_

**N/M:** Só quero deixar claro que muita coisa eu deixo implícita no texto (e não, os dourados não se apaixonam à primeira vista por nenhuma Miss). E os cabelos dos dourados são iguais ao **MANGÁ** (assim como essa história é muito mais baseada no mangá que no anime). Bom, alguns recadinhos importantes:

**-Momento FALHA NOSSA: **Então meninas, eu **NÃO** escrevo yaoi, a Aditya é mulher, ok? (Sorry , mas não rola). Esqueci de escrever isso quando abri essa fic (porque não imaginei que teria uma ficha como a da Maia). Falha Nossa!!

(E não tentem me convencer do contrário, eu sou muito resolvida quanto a isso ¬¬).

_**AVISO:**_ Mais info e vídeos** NO BLOG!!**

( _**h t t p : / / novas escolhas . blog spot . com **_)


	6. Capítulo 5

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais)

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

_**CAPÍTULO 5 **_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_Dohko, Aioros, Kanon e Deba ficaram ali, a ver navios enquanto as moças saíam alegres pra organizar o evento. Elas eram muito mais do que eles podiam imaginar._

-O que achou da idéia, senhorita Saori? - Dohko perguntou, ainda naquele dia mesmo, para que não esquesse. As moças pareciam tão felizes com tudo aquilo, não queria desapontá-las.

-Achei genial, Dohko. Eu comentei algo parecido com o Afrodite, a idéia de um desfile pra promover a reciclagem é uma grande solução de propaganda. Muita gente vai querer participar! Gostei muito do fato que as Misses parecem realmente engajadas nos projetos!

-Ótimo, Aioros e Aldebaran sugeriu que elas mesmas organizassem, que tal?

-Melhor ainda, isso economiza tempo e dinheiro. Vou falar com o Afrodite, só um minuto. - Saori apertou o botão do celular, chamando o piscinano para a sala da Presidência. Dali 5 minutos, Afrodite estava com seu Macbook branco a postos na mesa de Saori.

-O que você acha, Dite?

-Tudo bem que as meninas vão organizar o evento, mas é preciso de gente com as roupas prontas.

-Bem pensado, - Dohko levantou da cadeira, estava inquieto.

-É capaz que eu consiga falar com alguns estilistas em início de carreira, que estão virando modinha _vintage_ por aí, esse tipo de gente está mais ligado em customização de pessas, brechós e revitalização de roupas. Acho que eles vão amar fazer parte do Miss e ganhar fama.

-Boa idéia, Dite. Essa é a sua tarefa para amanhã, depois do almoço faça uma reunião com as moças pra explicar isso. Talvez eu apareça, se conseguir me livrar de uma multinacional chinesa que maltrata animais.

-A China ainda vai se arrepender do que faz ao Planeta, não se preocupem. - Dohko disse preocupado. _"Que isso não comprometa a minha neta"_, pensou. Aliás, porque não ia falar com ela?

Aioros e sua equipe de edição passavam as melhores imagens da usina de Tratamento de Lixo para o vídeo final, junto com Marin, que apontava as melhores falas e cenas para o programa.

-Quando isso vai para o ar, Aioros?

-Assim que o terceiro grupo completar o roteiro amanhã. Assim teremos uma folga tranqüila entre os programas. - Ele olhava para a tela, onde todas as misses apareciam, na apresentação feita durante a sessão de fotos. Via a imagem de Violeta e seus cabelos loiros esvoaçantes...

-Aioros?! - Marin percebeu que ele estava perdido na imagem de uma certa Miss.

-Aham, oi Marin, do que falávamos mesmo?

-Do programa... ¬¬

-Ah claro, depois de apresentar todos os grupos, em 4 programas, faremos a primeira eliminação, com ligações beneficentes.

-Como assim?

-Vamos iniciar o quinto programa com um vídeo de todas as 100 misses, e os telespectadores ligarão para números onde poderão doar certa quantia para cada um dos projetos e votando na miss mais bonita.

-Acredito que deveria poder votar pela internet também! - Marin comentou animada.

-Sim, todos os meios serão válidos, para todo o mundo.

-Ei, vocês dois. Vamos para casa? - Aioria apareceu, abraçando a namorada por trás e dando um tapa no ombro do irmão.

-Sim, já são mais de 10 da noite! - Marin constatou ao olhar para seu relógio.

-Oi. - O libriano deu um sorriso sem graça quando a cabeça de Shunrei apareceu no vão da porta.

-Vovô! - Shunrei deu um abraço apertado em Dohko, como ela sentia saudades dele!

-Minha netinha, - deu um beijo na testa dela. - Vim te desejar sorte, estou torcendo por você, quero que saiba disso! Você está linda!

-Muito obrigado, vovô. - Riu ao falar a última parte, ele não tinha mais a aparência de avô nem aqui, nem na China! Ele riu de volta, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça dela.

-Até mais, pequena. Preciso ir, boa noite. - disse beijando a mão dela.

-Boa noite. - Se abraçaram mais uma vez, antes dele deixar o andar rapidamente. Shunrei sorriu tranquila, amanhã tinha treino com Aldebaran, não podeia perder!

_Na manhã seguinte, quarto de algumas misses... _

-Bom dia, - Julieta disse animada, arrumando seus cabelos vermelhos no espelho.

-O que tem de bom... ?? - Myu respondeu sombria, odiava acordar cedo.

-Credo, menina, que bicho te mordeu?! - Respondeu Miranda.

-NADA! - Myu continuava estranha. Nadja apareceu com a escova de dente na boca.

-_Osh acshtensheeu??_ - Indagou como se alguém fosse entender alguma coisa.

-A Myu acordou com o capeta, foi isso que aconteceu. - Julieta comentou ácida, depois de ouvir a porta bater num estrondo na suíte da japonesa. Dez minutos depois uma sorridente Myu chega toda arrumada na saleta à frente as camas das moças.

-Bom dia, meninas!

-Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? - Miranda sussurrou.

-Não. - As demais responderam com a mesma cara de espanto.

Camus tinha quase passado a noite em claro, se preparando para a "excursão" das Misses aos seu laboratório. Já tinha disponibilizado uma sala com projetor para fazer uma apresentação, no Laboratório de Cristalografia do Instituto de Física da Universidade de Atenas. (1)

Tinha tentado ao máximo fazer uma apresentação simples, já que tudo seria filmado e vinculado em rede internacional, tinha que fazer algo bem feito. Já esperava as Misses dentro do ônibus com o ar condicionado ligado no máximo. Afrouxou levemente o nó da gravata, aquele dia prometia.

-Vocês conseguiram entender alguma coisa disso aqui? - Nadja perguntou, quando percebeu ter lido o mesmo parágrafo da sua agenda do Miss mais de 3 vezes.

-Não, esse negócio de desenvolvimento de energia, células de combustível é bem complicado. - Julieta completou, andando ao lado da romena.

-Concordo, espero que nos expliquem melhor... - Myu comentou curiosa.

-Mesmo complicado parece ser super interessante! - Miranda era a única um pouco menos confusa da turma.

Meia hora depois de entrarem no ônibus estavam na frente do Instituto de Física da Universidade de Atenas, juntamente com o Instituto de Química, levemente mais afastados das outras faculdades, cheio de prédios, laboratórios estranhos, bibliotecas, prédios sem janelas, etc. Até aquele momento Camus não tinha se pronunciado, preferiu deixar todos na curiosidade, entraram num prédio e subiram até o quarto andar, num elevador imenso, onde todas as misses cabiam tranquilamente. Entraram numa espécie de auditório e se acomodaram, enquanto Camus ajeitava o seu computador com sua apresentação.

-Bom dia, senhoritas... - Camus começou, fazendo com que o burburinho terminasse. -Eu sou Albert Camus Petrárc, físico e engenheiro formado pela **École Polytecnique** (2), na França. Atualmente eu trabalho em colaboração com outros pesquisadores na otimização de células a combustível. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que é uma célula combustível ou pra quê ela serve, bom durante essa apresentação eu espero esclarecer mais essas dúvidas.

Assim, Camus começou a sua apresentação, falando da importância do desenvolvimento de outras fontes de energia. Todas as misses prestavam muita atenção, pois era um tema muito difícil de acompanhar.

-Células combustível são dispositivos que tranformam hidrogênio em água, gerando energia no processo. Mas as senhoritas devem imaginar que não é tão fácil quanto parece. Essas células são eletroquímicas, assim como pilhas ou baterias, tem um pólo positivo e um negativo. - Camus mostrou um esquema simplificado da célula num de seus slides. - A parte positiva do dispositivo é o cátodo e a negativa, o ânodo, nessa célula (3). No caso da célula a combustível, os elementos químicos fluem constantemente para a célula. Ela nunca morre, desde que existam elementos químicos afluindo, a eletricidade emanará da célula a combustível.

-Atualmente, a maioria das células a combustível utiliza o hidrogênio (no ânodo) e o oxigênio (no cátodo), sendo a água como um de seus produtos de reação, por isso é uma forma de geração de energia muito limpa. - Camus viu uma cabeça loira levantar a mão bem lá no fundo do audotório. - Senhorita, pode falar. - Camus tinha deixado claro que elas podiam interrompê-lo quando necessitassem para fazer perguntas.

-Se essa célula é tão mágica, porque tudo não é alimentado com elas? - Nadja e outras moças estavam com a pulga atrás da orelha.

-Boa porgunta. Infelizmente o alto custo de fabricação delas ainda faz o seu uso ser menor do que as demais fontes de energia. Mas quando foi fabricada pela primeira vez, por volta do século XIX, ela não foi usada para o fim que é atualmente. As células foram utilizadas para o seu final primário apenas por volta de 1960, pela NASA, para produzir eletricidade e água potável em aeronaves. - Pelo menos a moça com mais cara de estabanada estava prestando atenção.

-Bem, continuando... - Camus passou mais alguns slides, - O grande desafio em desenvolver essas células é fazer com que elas tenham maior eficiência. Dentro da célula existe um material chamado eletrólito, que é o responsável pela reação que ocorre dentro da célula, em volta do eletrólito fica o catalisador. O catalisador é de extrema importância, porque ele aumenta a velocidade de reação da célula.

Eu trabalho com células combustíveis a base de _zircônia_ e _ytria_, respectivamente, óxido de zircônio e óxido de ytrio. A idéia é fazer com que esses materiais possam gerar catalisadores e ânodos mais eficientes, a partir desses compostos.

-Zircônia não é uma imitação de diamante? - Miranda perguntou, interessada.

-Sim, a zircônia pode ser empregada para o uso de imitações de diamantes e outras pedras, como a ametista, por exemplo.

-E porque tem que ter óxido de ytrio se a célula de zircônia é a mais eficiente de todas? - Myu perguntou encafifada, já que tinha lido isso na sua Agenda. Camus ficou mais empolgado, era ótimo ver que alguém se interessava pelo o que ele fazia. Elas não pareciam tão vazias afinal.

-Boa pergunta, o óxido de ytrio serve para estabilizar a zircônia. Isso é bem complicado, mas funciona assim: assim como a água, quando congela, tem várias fases, a zircônia também tem. A fase mais importante infelizmente não é estável nas condições normais de temperatura e pressão em que vivemos, então precisamos de outro material com propriedades parecidas com a Zircônia para ajudar com que ela tenha a mesma fase que queremos nas condições de operação da célula.

-Entendi, mas porque a Zircônia é o melhor material? - Nadja perguntou, afinal.

-Bem, essa é a pergunta mais simples e ao mesmo tempo mais difícil de responder, - Camus coçou a cabeça. - Ela é a melhor por causa das suas propriedades estruturais, em nível atômico... - Camus mostrou mais alguns slides com a estrutura da Zircônia, explicou mais outros detalhes, repondendo as perguntas mais variadas e cabulosas das Misses, que sabiam prestar atenção. - Agora vamos fazer uma visita ao laboratório onde as senhoritas poderão ver um teste catalítico e como as amostras são feitas e analisadas.

Todas as misses levantaram e seguiram Camus novamente até o elevador, desceram até o subsolo e saíram em um corredor grande, com um cabideiro cheio de guarda-pós (4).

-Cada um de nós tem que vestir um guarda-pó antes de entrar no laboratório, por medida de segurança. - Camus avisou, vestido o seu, por cima da camisa azul. Todas as misses vestiram os guarda-pós por cima das roupas, algumas a contra gosto outras achando uma aventura, como Myu, por exemplo.

-Nossa, o que será que tem lá dentro?! - A Miss Japão estava super animada e curiosa.

-Sei lá! - Julieta respondeu, estava zonza de tanta informação.

-Será que aqui tem um acelerador de partículas? - Miranda perguntou mais para si mesma do que para alguém.

-Temos apenas um pequeno acelerador linear, que fica dentro do prédio sem janelas no meio do Instituto. - Camus respondeu a pergunta da espanhola, enquanto arrumava seu crachá.

-E pra que serve um acelerador linear? - Nadja perguntou perto do francês, só naquele momento ele reparou o quão alta ela era.

-Serve para estudar partículas, como o próton, elétron, essas coisas. - respondeu, mas emendou ao ver as sombrancelhas da loira enrrugadas, já preparando outra pergunta. - Físicos nucleares trabalham assim, eles jogam "relógios" uns contra os outros e vêem o que acontece com as peças voando (5). - Ouviu Nadja rir, mais conformada com a resposta.

-E esses "relógios" são as partículas, então? - ela concluiu.

-Exato. - Camus virou-se rapidamente, tomando novamente a frente da comitiva, deixando a Miss Rússia a ver navios. - Agora, senhoritas, por favor sigam-me. - Camus seguiu rapidamente pelo corredor, cheio de chuveiros de segurança (6), pôsters de alunos com trabalhos científicos, plaquinhas com piadas que não tinham graça nenhuma, cartazes com esquemas de funcionamento de máquinas... Caminhava seguido por alguns câmeras, técnicos de som e luz, 25 Misses e uma equipe de fotógrafos. Muita gente e pouco espaço.

Entraram numa sala cheia de armários, máquinas que faziam coisas desconhecidas, muito papel amontoado, armários cheio de produtos químicos, fornos, geladeiras com cadeados, caixas e mais caixas de madeira, formando um caos organizado no meio de uma laboratório, que naquele momento funcionava normalmente, cheio de gente andando de um lado para o outro, conversando, estudando, fazendo medidas, analisando amostras. Caminharam até o Laboratório de Cristalografia, que tinha um laboratório de química independente.

-Aqui nós fazemos a maioria das amostras, aqui tem os materiais que usamos, a vidraria, os fornos, as muflas (espécie de forno) e capelas (locais para deixar as amostras). E no outro laboratório nós fazemos medidas.

-Que tipo de medida? - Myu perguntou, olhando pra toda aquela parafernália, fios, peças...

-Raios X. - Camus respondeu como se estivesse falando sobre pão com manteiga.

-Ahh! - Myu se escondeu atrás de Nadja, que tinha ficado bem ao lado do francês. - Isso não é perigoso?

-Depende, aqui não é perigoso se forem tomadas condições de segurança. E a intensidade é bem baixa, nada comparada a aparelhos de radiografia.

-Menos mal, - Myu se limitou a dizer.

-E as janelas são de vidro com chumbo, que protegem a parte de fora da radiação, é só mantê-las fechadas. - Camus tentou ficar o mais calmo possível para não causar pânico nas moças. - Nessa outra sala tem o equipamento que faz o teste catalítico, aqui as amostras passam pela última análise, quando sabemos qual delas é a melhor. Fazemos um teste num equipamento que "simula" uma célula combustível e podemos medir a eficiência dessas amostras. A partir desse resultado sabemos se essa amostra é boa para ir para a fabricação final, que obviamente passa por um protocolo industrial.

Enquanto isso, as outras 75 misses estavam voltando de um passeio no Museu de História Natural da Grécia, acompanhadas de Aioros e Milo. Na volta, o grupo 1 e 4 foi para o treinamento com Aldebaran. Fizeram um alongamento e aquecimento simples nas bicicletas e foram para uma aula de Power Jump...

Pulavam em camas elásticas individuais ao som de um remix de _Black Eyed Peas_, depois de 25 minutos de aula, quase nenhuma tinha mais pique pra seguir Deba corretamente.

-Por Buda, não agüento mais! - Aditya reclamou, pulando com pesinhos nos pés e nas mãos.

-Realmente, eu achei que esse treino ia ser mais leve... - Lune comentou com as coxas doídas de tanto pular.

-Não quero mais isso... Minhas pernas doem!! - Deba ouviu Carol reclamar lá no fundo e percebeu que as moças não eram atletas. A Miss Coréia, já tinha se distraído com alguma coisa e estava dançando algo completamente diferente.

-Meninas, perdão!! - Deba virou para elas, se desculpando. - Eu achoque exagerei no treino para vocês... Por hoje é isso, façam o alongamento final direitinho e não ficarão doídas amanhã, qualquer coisa procurem o stand de massagem do Shaka, ele as atenderá muito bem!

-Até que estava bom, - Shunrei disse depois de todas as misses saírem da sala.

-Ah, você é a Shunrei, certo? - Deba perguntou interessado.

-Sim, eu mesma, como vai?

-Muito bem, fique a vontade, eu vou para o vestiário. - Aldebaran saiu e deixou a chinesa ali, na esteira se exercitando. Mal ela sabia que estava sendo observada por olhos atentos atrás do espelho falso da sala de ginástica.

De volta ao laboratório, as Misses contemplaram a geringonça que fazia o tal teste, antes de deixarem o prédio, com mais dúvidas do que entraram. O passeio não foi cheio de andanças e caminhadas, mas mentalmente exaustivo. Muita gente ficou com a cabeça cheia, pudera... Nem perceberam quando já tinham chegado ao Hotel. O motorista se adiantou para ajudar todas as Misses a descerem do ônibus, enquanto Camus resolveu ficar na Universidade para estudar.

-**Ai!** - Myu quis descer logo e tropeçou no último degrau de saída. Nadja, Julieta e Miranda vinham logo atrás.

-Ih, tudo bem? - Miranda perguntou.

-Ai, meu pé dói!

-Myu, que estabanada!! - Julieta se limitou a encher o saco de Myu.

-Calma gente, isso acontece! Vamos entrar no hotel e resolver isso... - Nadja acabou com o possível atrito e ajudou Miranda a levar a japonesa para dentro do hotel. Como não acharam o médico responsável (que nesse momento se encontrava escondido observando as misses treinando, quer dizer a Miss Itália, com o Deba), se dirigiram ao stand de fisioterapia alternativa.

Lá dentro, Shaka lia um livro sobre chakras (!) tranqüilo quando quatro destanbelhadas entraram fazendo bagunça, rindo e carregando uma japonesa de "cadeirinha".

-O que acontece? - Shaka largou o livro, quando reparou que a moça bonita que ele tinha assistido estava com carinha de dor.

-Eu cai... - Fez uma carinha tão meiga que Shaka quase ficou corado.

-Ok, sentem ela aqui que eu vou olhar. - Shaka disse, observando discretamente as moças colocarem Myu sentada em cima da maca. Ela vestia uma saia plisada curta azul bem leve e uma camisa de babado branca, parecia uma boneca. Ele sentou-se a frente dela e examinou o pé e o tornozelo.

-Tudo bem aí? - Myu estremeceu com o toque do loiro, ele era demasiadamente bonito e silencioso, as mãos eram quentes e lisas.

-Felizmente só foi um mal jeito. - Shaka não ousou levantar a cabeça, massageou o pé e o tornozelo o melhor que podia, como a pele dela era deliciosa ao toque. Pela cara de feliz de Myu as moças podiam perceber que ela gostou do tratamento. Saíram de fininho e foram até o _lounge_.

Lá a conversa era apenas sobre o desfile que as moças do grupo 3 estavam arrumando, na verdade estavam chamando mais gente para participar.

-E aí, o que está rolando aqui? - Nadja perguntou interessada, olhando as folhas com desenhos de looks. - AMEI esses looks vintage, quem fez?

-Fui eu, gostou? - Violeta disse, - Eu gosto de desenhar essas coisas, e vai ser para o desfile que vamos promover.

-Fiquei sabendo hoje de manhã, achei ótima essa idéia! - Miranda também aprovou o desfile, olhando as moças organizarem o evento. - Gostaria de ajudar também.

-Muito bem vinda! - Isabel chegou com uma papelada, junto com Camille, que trazia um cabideiro de rodinhas cheio de roupas.

-A maioria das minhas roupas mais legais eu comprei em brechós... - Nadja comentou olhando o cabide, - posso trazer alguma coisa customizada que eu tenho.

-Nossa, nem parece que todo mundo aqui adora uma liquidação... - Angelina comentou ao lado da loira.

-Tá brincando?? Liquidação é o que há!! - Nadja comentou de um jeito engraçado e todas riram.

-A gente podia vender essas roupas para angariar ainda mais fundos, acredito que muita gente ia participar. - Julieta trouxe outra idéia.

-Perfeito... Mas como? - Isabel respondeu.

-Um leilão via internet. - Nadja sugeriu, - existem muitos brechós na net, podemos tirar as fotos e montar o nosso. Eu trouxe computador. (7)

-Ótimo, eu ajudo com as fotos. - Miranda finalizou.

_Enquanto isso, na sala de controle..._

-Isso está saindo melhor que a encomenda...

-Sim, estou muito satisfeita! - As duas vozes misteriosas se juntaram numa risada.

_**CONTINUA**_

_**--**_

**N/M:** Pra compensar o capítulo 4, que foi mais curtinho e mais demorado para sair xD. Aliás, Nadja se lê "Nádia", pra quem não lembra. Bom, eu trabalho mais ou menos com tudo o que o Camus falou (com exeção da parte de teste catalítico, que não temos aqui no instituto). Eu não sei se o IF da Uni de Atenas tem um Linear, mas coloquei só por completeza. Dessa fez todo mundo apareceu um pouquinho!!

_Minhas famosas notas de rodapé..._

(1) Não sei se tem um grupo de pesquisa assim na Universidade de Atenas (que na verdade chama-se, Universidade Nacional e Kapodistriana de Athenas). Mas na USP aqui o negócio é assim mesmo, toda a galera junta, químicos, biólogos, físicos... Convivendo juntos e se matan... amando, hehe!

(2) A École Polytecnique é uma das grandes universidades da França (lá, chamada de _Grand Ecóle_), também conhecida como **X** (se pronuncia "íquis"). A Universidade de São Paulo (USP) tem um convênio com a X, e tenho alguns amigos que se formaram lá. (Mais detalhes eu dou no blog).

(3) Em algumas nomenclaturas o cátodo e o ânodo estão invertidos, isso é normal, mas nesse caso é do jeito que eu expliquei mesmo!

(4) Guarda-pó é um jaleco que se veste por cima da roupa em laboratórios de química, tipo o do Beakman (nossa, adorava ele xD).

(5) Essa é a melhor analogia de definição de Físico Nuclear na minha opinião!! xD

(6) Esse tipo de chuveiro fica nos corredores de prédios do Instituto de Química (na USP, pelo menos), no caso de alguma substância perigosa cair em cima da pessoa, ela corre e pisa num pedal que fica debaixo do chuveiro, liberando a água na hora em cima da pessoa, lavando a substância.

(7) Eu já comprei roupas em brechós pela net... Muito chique!

_**AVISO:**_ Mais info e vídeos** NO BLOG!!**

( _**h t t p : / / novas escolhas . blog spot . com **_)


	7. Capítulo 6

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_Enquanto isso, na sala de controle..._

_-Isso está saindo melhor que a encomenda... _

_-Sim, estou muito satisfeita! - As duas vozes misteriosas se juntaram numa risada._

Saori e Afrodite pareciam duas crianças que tinham acabado fazer "arte". Eles assistiam uma cena, onde as moças e mais um monte de gente montavam um palco de passarela, correndo de um lado para o outro. Sempre passava algum Dourado por ali e ficava pelo menos alguns segundos hipnotizado...

_Naquela mesma noite..._

-Oi, precisam de ajuda? - Shunrei tinha acabado de sair do treino e viu as Misses se estrepando para arrumar as coisas, principalmente porque nenhuma tinha organizado um evento desses...

-Muita, se quiser colocar a mão na massa é bem vinda, esse desfile vai rolar assim que o grupo 4 voltar do Projeto. - Isabel disse, meio mal humorada, tinha muita coisa pra fazer ainda! Ela e Miranda tentavam colocar as coisas no lugar.

-Eu já organizei um desfile, sei como arrumar as coisas. - Shunrei foi breve e simples, lembrou que tinha feito isso na China pra arrecadar fundos para ir para o Miss naquela época. - Meu acessor e eu podemos ajudar.

-Nossa, chegou na hora certa! - Nadja apareceu carregando algumas caixas, ela estava ajudando a montar a passarela.

-Não estou muito a fim de montar nada, tem outra coisa para eu fazer? - Carol estava totalmente perdida, não sabia muito bem como fazer nada.

-Não tem problema, Carol. Você pode ajudar a Violeta a organizar as roupas! Aliás, acho que você, a Lune e Aditya podem fazer isso. - Shunrei disse às meninas, enquanto chamava Felipe para ajudar Nadja.

Myu e Yi conversavam alguma coisa em coreano super animadas, quando Shunrei chegou para falar com elas.

-Oi?!

-Olá! - As duas responderam animadas.

-Vocês vão participar do desfile?

-Pretendemos, mas não sabemos bem onde podemos ajudar. - Myu contou à chinesa.

-Eu já ajudei a Nadja com algumas fotos. - Yi disse, - o que mais podemos fazer?

-Gostaria que vocês fossem falar com Violeta, pra saber quantas misses irão desfilar, então só resta listá-las.

-Ah, mas isso é muito fácil, já voltamos! - Yi agarrou o braço de Myu e saíram correndo para os bastidores.

-É lógico que eu vou participar! - Julieta falou com Violeta e Miranda, que estavam atrás das cortinas pesadas de veludo vermelho que alguém tinha achado por aí. Logo Carol, Lune e Aditya ajudavam Violeta com as combinações de roupas, enquanto Camille e Angelina montavam uma espécie de vestiário para cada uma das misses que iam desfilar. Myu e Yi saltitavam entre o cenário.

-Preciso de um homem... Ou tá difícil? - Nadja reclamava enquanto não conseguia levantar uma viga para sustentar o palco.

-Calma, eu ajudo. - Felipe, Shunrei e Isabel estavam literalmente com a mão na massa. Dohko passeava entre a outra muvuca de misses conversando, dando entrevistas, usando o lounge de cyber café, fofocando ou tomando chá. Dave estava perdido nesse meio, mas viu que o desfile parecia ser muito mais interessante, resolveu ir cobrir lá por perto.

Dohko tinha acabado de encontrar Saga, Camus e Kanon conversando na biblioteca do hotel, Deba tinha terminado um treino com as garotas, Máscara andava meio desaparecido e Shaka estava meditando em algum lugar com isolamento acústico máximo. Resolveu tirar Shion do escritório.

-Vamos tomar um café? - Dohko praticamente entrou na frente da tela do computador onde Shion via números, muito compenetrado. Soltou uma bufada olhando para o libriano.

-Estou tentando não levar prejuízo nesse concurso maluco, Dohko!

-Calma, vai dar tudo certo, agora vamos. - Dohko desligou o monitor e empurrou a cadeira do ariano estressado.

-Tudo bem, vamos! - Só faltou empurrá-lo pra fora. Enquanto isso, outro ariano estava entediado.

-Acho que depois de ficar tanto tempo sozinho em Jamiel eu não suporto mais um marasmo. - Mu contou a Deba, que tinha acabado de chegar no restaurante.

-Calma, carneiro! Ficar alucinado não adianta muito... Mas pelo que tenho visto você tem perdido bastante tempo observando as pernas das Misses.

-Há. E qual o problema? Só porque todo mundo ACHA que eu sou de um jeito eu realmente tenho que ser? É pecado ser normal? O Milo pode ser mais pervertido que Zeus, mas eu não posso chamar alguém pra sair?

-Mu, eu gosto de você por causa dessa sua personalidade questionadora. Não acho que você está errado, mas ficar bravo não vai dar certo de qualquer jeito.

-Eu sei. Vamos passear um pouco... - Ambos saíram para caminhar, quem sabe Mu ficava mais calmo?! Uma hora ou outra entrariam dentro da Tenda principal onde estavam acontecendo a maioria dos eventos. Encontraram um monte de gente miúda fazendo força, inclusive Shunrei.

-Shunrei, larga isso agora. Vai destruir a sua coluna! - Mu tirou a chinesa dali e pôs-se a arrumar o palco. - Aldebaran, puxa do outro lado, o resto pode soltar.

-Soltar? Essa placa vai te esmagar se a gente largar. - Nadja e Isabel estavam do outro lado.

-Calma mocinhas, pode deixar. - As meninas se encolheram quando Aldebaram chegou e segurou tudo com uma mão, apenas. Saga, Kanon e Camus entraram na tenda, junto com Dohko e Shion, com canecas de café nas mãos.

-Por quê viemos aqui, Dohko? - Shion não estava entendendo bem o que o amigo queria fazer.

-Tenho que ficar de olho nelas. - Dohko disse aquilo, mas olhava só para uma morena de cabelos curtos. Kanon e Camus chegaram perto do cenário cheio de gente.

-Aeh, precisam de ajuda? - Kanon chegou perto de Mu, que não fazia muito esforço.

-Preciso de mais gente apoiando esse palco, se eu fizer força só nesse ponto eu posso quebrar isso. - Mu explicou, pois jamais poderia usar os seus poderes naquilo, seria muito mais fácil, mas não era certo.

-Ok, eu seguro lá atrás. - Kanon saiu e entrou nos bastidores sem pedir licença.

-**AHHHH!!** - Todas tomaram um susto, não esperavam um loiro enorme, musculoso de regata e calça jeans colada. Carol reparou na hora que aquele não era Saga, infelizmente.

-AHHH!! Calma moças!! Eu só vim ajudar... - Kanon quase teve um treco com o grito delas. Angelina estremeceu quando o viu vindo exatamente na direção dela.

-Oi, vou descer aqui, tudo bem? - Fez a maior cara de sedutor, enquanto descia do tablado. Angelina nem respondeu, foi para o outro lado ver se Violeta precisava de alguma coisa. Camus ficou com o outro lado, perto de Aldebaran, enquanto Isabel e Nadja ficaram assistindo.

-Nossa, de repente eu sinto testosterona no ar... - Nadja comentou baixinho com Isabel, que gargalhou chamando atenção de todos que passavam.

-Pronto, já encaixei. - Felipe apareceu debaixo do palco. - Meninas, podem ir testar pra ver se aguenta o peso.

-Ok, - Shunrei e as outras entraram nos bastidores. - Gente, vamos testar aqui o palco, não precisam ficar com medo, meus amigos estão lá fora segurando. - Shunrei avisou.

-Oi Shunrei! - A cabeça do Kanon apareceu ali. - Arrumaram lá na frente?

-Sim, mas é pra segurar caso não aguente. - Depois disso, Shunrei foi procurar Myu e Yi, pra saber quem ia desfilar.

Lune e Carol saíram pra dar uma volta na passarela, mas não sabiam exatamente quem estava segurando o palco. Carol foi na frente, fazendo graça, imitando aquelas modelos super magras e sem graça, fazendo cara de nada. Todo mundo rachou de rir, até Camus e Saga (que estava bem ao fundo) acharam graça. Lune foi depois, mas sem fazer muita graça, quando parou no final do palco à esquerda, bem onde Mu segurava, ficou um pouco corada com o sorriso simpático que ele soltou. Virou-se e se escondeu atrás das cortinas.

Julieta e Isabel entraram de salto alto, andando como duas rainhas da pista, fazendo caras e bocas, andaram até o final, mandando beijos estalados e piscadas de brincadeira para quem estava passando, justo quando Dohko e Shion pararam bem na frente da passarela. Shion ficou paralisado e Dohko deu um sorriso sem graça, mas realmente tinha adorado. Nadja desceu e parou ao lado do ruivo.

-Oi, o "senhor" sabe onde posso encontrar algumas caixas de som com saída VGA? - Ela tentava ficar séria, sem soltar um risinho. _"Vai que ele sai correndo?"_

-Acho que temos sim, vou verificar. - Antes que a loira falasse outra coisa ele saiu. _"Besta"_, pensou antes de entrar nos bastidores.

-Kanon, já deu, pode soltar o palco. - Carol avisou.

-Ah, não pode ficar aqui? - Se fez de desentendido, obviamente Carol percebeu e sentou ali no tablado, ficaram conversando (por mais que o grego não tirava os olhos de outras pernas morenas). O pessoal ficou ali por horas, conversando, ajudando a arrumar a bagunça.

-Miranda, você vai tirar fotos? - Nadja perguntou, posicionando seu Macbook pretinho numa mesinha, onde já tinha programado as músicas na ordem para tocar no desfile.

-Acho que vou pedir para outra pessoa, já tenho alguém em mente, já volto.

-E as caixas de som, arranjou? -Shunrei perguntou para a loira.

-O ruivo chato e gostoso disse que ia arranjar, mas não o vi ainda. Você deveria ir deitar, amanhã tem o seu projeto. Acho que você ajudou aqui e muito!!

-Verdade, obrigado por lembrar. Vou indo, boa noite! - Shunrei se despediu do pessoal e foi se deitar.

-Relaxa, amanhã vai dar tudo certo. - Violeta lembrou. - Muito obrigada pela ajuda, foi de muita valia!!

-Claro, eu nem sabia o que ia fazer! - Myu e Yi passavam as coisas a limpo em inglês, pra todos entenderem.

-Carol, tá na hora da gente ir para o quarto, amanhã continuamos. - A indiana e a italiana Lune foram resgatar a inglesa que estava rindo das piadas de Kanon.

-Ahhhhh mas ainda é cedo!! Só mais uns minutinhos, vai!! - Carol insistiu, e as três acabaram ficando li mais um tempo, conversando amenidades. Lune parecia menos fria e impessoal, Aditya aprendia muito com outras mulheres, analisava seus comportamentos e agia da forma mais conveniente pra si possível, e ficar amiga das garotas fazia parte desse comportamento.

Violeta, Angelina e Isabel ficaram arrumando os últimos detalhes enquanto Miranda tinha arranjado para Dave a tarefa de fotografar todos os detalhes do evento. Myu e Yi fizeram desenhos de cada Miss com os looks de Violeta e pregaram no _backstage_, perto dos vestiários organizados por Camille, pra ninguém se perder. Kanon fez questão de se despedir de Lina, lhe dando uma ótima noite.

_No dia seguinte..._

-Dohko, tem certeza que o Shiryu precisa participar disso? - Shura não queria confusão, apesar de ter visto que as misses não eram tão indefesas quanto pareciam.

-Shura, eu conheço o meu pupilo e minha neta muito melhor do que você pensa, eles precisam ficar perto um do outro, pra terminar com essa briga de uma vez por todas!

- Dohko não esperou o espanhol dizer outra coisa e saiu em direção ao ônibus, que já se enchia de moças de salto, bolsinhas e mais tranqueiras.

-Infelizmente eu não posso ir com você, Shu. - Felipe disse antes de ajudar a chinesa a embarcar, ela vestia seu tradicional conjunto chinês de seda azul claro.

-Não tem problema, Nani. - Ela sorriu docemente. - Eu ficarei bem.

Shunrei não tinha noção do que tinha dito antes de sentar-se em seu acento no ônibus, assim que desviou os olhos da agenda, tinha certeza que alguém a observava com insistência. Ao levantar os olhos viu Shiryu, sentado junto com Dohko, com cara de inconformado. Não conseguiu sustentar o olhar dele por muito tempo. Lembrou de quando ele era criança e tudo que ele fazia para ela, de tudo que ele fazia para protegê-la e de todas as vezes que ele a abandonou por Atena. A última lembrança foi a mais dolorosa, pois sempre esteve ao seu lado nos piores e melhores momentos e agora tinha que se desvencilhar de todas aquelas memórias, pois não podia se entregar a ele novamente, não se sentia bem pensando nisso, e se tudo acontecesse novamente? Não depois dele a taxar como uma qualquer, será que ele tinha outra? Será que ele a considerava apenas uma irmã mais nova? Nunca soube ao certo se seu amor fora, algum dia, correspondido.

O passeio do grupo 4 versava sobre Casas Ecologicamente Corretas. Era residências construídas e desenvolvidas por materiais reciclados, como material de demolição de outras construções, etc. Para auxiliar a alcançar esse objetivo, juntamente com a Fundação a empresa inglesa Kingspan Lighthouse apresentou a primeira residência que alcança o nível 6 nas exigências impostas pela nova legislação mundial, chamada de Código para Residências Sustentáveis (1). O nível 6 é o mais alto e significa que a residência é totalmente neutra quanto à emissão de carbono e gera toda a energia de que necessita para que seus moradores vivam confortavelmente.

Para gerar sua própria energia, a casa de dois quartos conta com painéis solares fotovoltaicos e um biodigestor. As paredes têm um isolamento térmico que não apenas protege seus moradores contra o frio do inverno, mas que também impede que a casa perca calor. Quando os moradores estão fora, a energia gerada pode ser enviada para a rede de distribuição da cidade, gerando uma receita extra. No verão, um equipamento de coleta e direcionamento do vento faz a refrigeração da casa, que conta ainda com um sistema de coleta de água da chuva. Um sistema informatizado informa aos ocupantes quando alguma energia está sendo desperdiçada na casa. O custo de construção da nova casa ecologicamente correta e auto-suficiente em energia elétrica é cerca de 40 superior ao de uma casa tradicional com as mesmas dimensões.

Foi um passeio tranqüilo e sem muitos percalços, Shiryu e Shunrei tiveram que suportar a presença um do outro, por mais que sentissem vontade de se separar e se aproximar ao mesmo tempo. Shunrei tentou ser o mais participativa possível, fazendo pergunta aos arquitetos, construtores e engenheiros que acompanhavam a visita. Tentava ao máximo se distrair, mal ela sabia que chamava ainda mais a atenção dele. Na verdade ele nunca tinha reparado como ela era tão inteligente, esperta, engraçada e incrivelmente linda. Já achava ela uma jóia rara antes, agora parecia ainda mais brilhante e preciosa.

_Enquanto isso, no Hotel..._

-**AHHHH!!** - Nadja acordou com Julieta e Miranda pulando em sua cama, junto na hora que ia beijar o ruivo nos seus sonhos mais malucos. - Suas doidas, o que foi?!

-VAI TER BALADA HOJE!! - As duas gritaram em uníssono, ainda pulando na cama.

-JURA?! AHHH!! - Nadja entrou no clima e começou a pular também.

-**GRRRR!!** - Myu acordou puta da vida com a gritaria das meninas... No quarto do grupo 2 a festa era a mesma.

-Nossa, já vou separar a minha roupa!! Onde será essa festa? - Violeta estava super animada, - Será que aquele pedaço de mal caminho grego vai estar lá também?

-Ihh... Tô sentindo um interesse aí?! - Miranda perguntou, arrumando os cachos castanhos no espelho, disputado com Angelina, que também olhava a roupa, mais compenetrada, não queria parecer ridícula em roupas de ginástica. Isabel estava mais animada do que nunca, apareceu com um conjunto de lycra preto, demarcando seu corpo esguio e definido.

-Garotas, vamos! É hora de treinar!

-Será que isso vai dar certo? - Lina vestia uma blusinha branca de alças meio agarrada por cima de um top vermelho e uma bermuda de tactel mais confortável. Miranda seguia o mesmo padrão, já Violeta estava só de top e bermuda agarrados, de cor azul.

-Não se preocupe, Angelina. - Camille acalmou a uruguaia com sua simpatia. A francesa vestia um conjunto rosa claro de top e bermuda, coberto por uma blusa de alças branca.

O grupo 1 ficou a manhã livre para passeio supervisionado com Mu, Afrodite e Kanon, no parque da Ática, cheio de jardins, flores, árvores. Tiveram a idéia brilhante de ir de bicicleta...

-Que lugar lindo... - Yi olhava pra tudo, menos para frente, quase batendo em Carol, que procurava por certo alguém. Kanon já estava achando o passeio um porre, pois ia perder o treino de Lina.

-Aqui é tudo muito limpo. - Aditya falou, andando junto com Lune e Carol.

-Por quê? Na Índia não é assim? - Lune ficou interessada.

-Pelo que eu sei muita gente é muito pobre, - Carol apontou, voltando para a conversa.

-Vocês não têm idéia do que é a Índia de verdade... Primeiro porque lá o terreno é praticamente plano, com exceção da parte do Tibet, claro. Eu gosto da Índia apesar das coisas lá funcionarem de forma diferente. - A indiana explicava enquanto pedalava devagar. - Existe por exemplo, o "tempo padrão" na Índia. É comum chegar até com meia hora de atraso em um compromisso e isso é completamente normal.

-Meia hora?! Que absurdo! - A inglesa achou aquilo um ultraje, já pensou se ela atrasasse meia hora para o chá das cinco com a mãe?!

-Me falaram que a comida indiana é muito apimentada, é verdade? - Yi perguntou, colocando sua bike em paralelo com as meninas.

-Não, aqui é a comida que não tem gosto... - Ditya comentou divertida. - Mas é comum estrangeiros passarem muito mal.

-Você mora perto do Taj Mahal? - Carol perguntou, era a única coisa que lembrava da Índia, nunca tinha viajado por aquelas terras.

-Não, Carolzinha, o Taj Mahal fica meio afastado de tudo, afinal é um mausoléu. Eu moro em Calcutá, fica longe de Nova Délhi (2). Mu e Dite conversavam amenidades, se mantendo perto o suficiente das garotas, ouvindo a conversa "quase" sem querer.

-Vamos lá meninas, aquecendo. - Deba passou os aquecimentos e 50 moças se espalhavam pela sala imensa de ginástica. Depois de um leve aquecimento, todas subiram nas caminhas elásticas e começaram a pular ao som da batida dance.

-Agora entendi porque as meninas do outro grupo estavam reclamando. - Angelina disse ao sentir as coxas clamarem por descanso, não estava acostumada a exercícios de muito impacto.

-Verdade... Minhas coxas estão reclamando. - Nadja bufou, por mais que fosse uma maratonista razoável não estava muito no clima de tanto exercício, afinal tinha um desfile à tarde e uma balada à noite! Violeta, Julieta e Isabel tiravam de letra, estavam até se divertindo. Camille ficava no meio termo, não parecia tão cansada, já Myu pegava leve por causa do pé. Depois do treino todas foram para o chuveiro, pois as 75 misses teriam um almoço típico grego logo em seguida.

Assim que todas estavam arrumadas e cheirosas, embarcaram no ônibus a caminho do porto, onde iriam de iate até a Ilha de Patmos, juntamente com um passeio por outras Ilhas Gregas. O iate era completamente branco, todo enfeitado de rosas brancas (cortesia do Dite), cheio de veios em tecido embaixo de uma tenda que protegia as moças do sol escaldante do Mar Egeu. O barquinho branco deslizava suave pelo mar azul límpido, trazendo aquele cheiro de maresia revigorante...

-Aioros, como vai ser essa festa à noite? - Shura deu um suspiro, estava trabalhando dobrado para que nada de mal acontecesse a ninguém.

-Calma, Shura. Essa festa vai ser fechada, só para as misses, acessores, obviamente a gente e mais pouquíssimas pessoas da imprensa, das quais já escolhi.

-E a sua equipe? - Eles conversavam enquanto comiam, cercados pelas vozes de 75 mulheres estonteantes.

-Eles já sabem o que vão fazer... Pegar os melhores ângulos, se é que você me entende, amigo. - Deu uma piscada para o espanhol, ambos riram. Claro que o grego sentou de um lugar que podia observar sua preciosa loira sem que desse muito na cara. Kanon também estava na mesa, mas completamente alheio, mais ocupado em olhar e sorrir para Angelina quando ela olhava para ele, fazia questão que ela visse que ele estava interessado nela... _"Essa Lina, que anjo... Logo vou ter você pra mim!"_

-Quem você acha que vai ganhar? - Shura olhou em volta, tentando não reparar nas pernas torneadas da Miss Espanha, que ficava praticamente de fora da saia curta que usava.

-Não faço idéia... - Nem tinha ouvido direito a pergunta, respondeu qualquer coisa. Na outra mesa era a mesma coisa.

-Shaka, como vão as coisas? - Shion perguntou ao mexer na sua salada levemente desinteressado. Shaka estava longe, longe. Ele achava que não deveria ter ido, a japonesa que tinha atendido estava lá, com uma saia mais rodada, mais curta e com um sorriso adorável, observou-a conversando com as outras na mesa, parecia ser a mais animada das 75 mulheres.

-Shaka... ? - Até o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus parecia demasiadamente avoado. _"Esse mundo tá perdido"_ Shion pensou depois de desviar do olhar insistente da ruiva escandalosa que tinha visto no dia anterior.

-Até agora eu acredito que as coisas estão muito tranqüilas. - Camus comentou, até aquele momento estava calado, pensando se ia ou não na festa.

-É isso que me assusta, - Shion respondeu. - Eu não entendi essa idéia da Saori de fazer essa festa, e ainda exigir que nós fossemos.

-Acredito que seja para compensar o trabalho. - O francês repondeu depois de tomar um gole de vinho branco.

-Bom, a Saori quer que eu vá, não tenho como escapar.

-Não acredito que será tão ruim, onde vai ser? - Camus e Shion continuaram conversando. As misses se deleitavam com a comida típica, danças, músicas e a paisagem, até esqueciam que haviam câmeras, fotógrafos. Apesar de que o assunto não era outro além da festa. Tinha um mistério rolando em torno de onde ia ser, como seria, se teria bebida de graça...

Na volta das outras 25 misses que foram representar o último e não menos importante Projeto da Fundação chegavam no Hotel. Felipe esperou Shunrei chegar na porta de recepção.

-Tudo bem? - Ele não gostou da cara de exausta de Shunrei.

-Tudo, só preciso de uns 5 minutos. E as garotas?

-A volta delas está prevista para daqui a uma hora.

-Ótimo, vou tomar um banho, espere-me no palco do desfile. - Shunrei saiu e nem deu chance para Felipe terminar de falar. Meia hora depois Shunrei estava linda, maquiada, cheirosa e arrumada, se preparando para ajudar as outras misses. Estava tão entretida arrumando as cadeiras na primeira fila (geralmente a fila do gargarejo, já reservada para quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro), nem viu que alguém vinha na mesma direção provavelmente para falar com ela.

-Ai! - Só sentiu o tranco de alguma coisa dura batendo contra ela.

-Shunrei, desculpe-me. - Ela reconheceu a voz do Cavaleiro de Dragão, antes o seu perfume.

-Você nunca foi estabanado. Nem quando era cego, se quer chamar a atenção faça de uma maneira que não me incomode fisicamente. - Shunrei falou calmamente, depois de respirar fundo e ajeitar um fio que tinha escapado do coque que tinha feito no cabelo. Shiryu tomou um susto... Que Shunrei racional e controlada era aquela?!

-Não era minha intenção te incomodar. Só queria conversar... - Ele começou a titubear, sentiu que não sabia mais falar com ela.

-Desculpa-me, mas não posso. - Shunrei viu 12 misses correndo na direção dela, pra terminar de ajeitar os detalhes finais do evento. - Com licença. - Ela entrou rápido no _backstage_ e respirou fundo... De repente o coração batia tão forte!

-E aí, Shunrei?! Caramba, já tá tudo pronto!! - Nadja entrou e colocou seu notebook na mesinha que tinha separado, só depois que reparou que tinham muitas caixas já colocadas bonitinho na posição certa, pra amplificar o som (inclusive um microfone caso fosse necessário).

-Nossa, esse é o nosso som? - Violeta ficou besta com a produção.

-É, o ruivo caprichou! - Isabel falou enquanto se posicionava nos vestiários.

-Pois é... - Nadja deu uma leve testada e preparou o microfone.

-Meninas, tá CHEIO de gente lá fora! - Miranda e Julieta pulavam de emoção perto das cortinas.

-Inclusive aquele cara gostoso ali, - a ruiva comentou sobre Shion descaradamente.

-Haha, deixa eu ver, - Isabel se espremeu com a ruiva pra ver o povo sentando nas cadeiras. - Nossa, aquele moreno tudo de bom tá sentado bem do lado dele!!

-Gente, é hora de sossegar a periquita, já vai começar! - Violeta tentou tirar as meninas dali, mas quando viu que Aioros estava sentando perto dos dois, junto com mais um monte de gente... - Ah, não acredito!! Que demais...

-O que vocês estão vendo aí? - Carol ficou curiosa com a espiação. - Nossa, quanta gente!! - Do lado do grego que chamou as misses no primeiro dia, sentaram Kanon e Saga. Kanon viu a cara da Carol pra fora da cortina e acenou pra ela do jeito mais desengonçado possível, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela. Ela fechou as cortinas logo em seguida. - Er... Vamos começar quando?

-Ai, tô nervosa!! - Myu andava de um lado para o outro, Yi atrás, tentando animar a nova amiga.

-Calma, gente. Eu arrumei tudo, vai dar certo! - Lina estava preparada para se vestir numa das cabines.

-Camille, poderia fazer as honras? A idéia foi sua, então acho que você deveria apresentar. - Lune deu o microfone para a francesa.

-Tudo bem, lá vou eu. - Camille ajeitou os cachos loiros, o vestido branco límpido de rendas e abriu as cortinas. Andou até o meio da passarela da maneira mais perfeita que pôde e desatou a falar num inglês cheio de um sotaque francês adorável...

-Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Gostaria de agradecer a presença e apresentar uma idéia que nasceu de uma visita a um dos Projetos da Fundação Graad, apoiada pela maioria das Misses que realmente lutam por alguma coisa de valor. - Deu um sorriso, que arrancou um suspiro do brasileiro que se encontrava na segunda fileira, e uma salva de palmas da turma da platéia, que acabou ficando imensa, cheia de gente, pessoas da equipe de vídeo e foto do próprio concurso, além de todos os dourados.

Assim que Camille entrou pelas cortinas, Ditya, Carol e Lune estavam a postos para entrar.

_You can look but you can't touch_

_I don't think I like you much_

_Heaven knows what a girl can do_

_Heaven knows what you've got to prove (3)_

A música começou a rolar, alta, abafando o som das conversas, enquanto as duas saíram por cada um dos lados da passarela e andaram até o meio, Carol saiu da parte central das cortinas e esperou que andassem até certo ponto, e depois seguindo junto com elas. Elas vestiam camisas com estilo anos 80, brancas customizadas, com calças coladas pretas e botas de salto alto, óculos escuros estilo Ray Ban espelhados.

_Bend me break me_

_Anyway You need me_

_All I want is you_

_Bend me break me_

_Breaking down is easy_

_All I want is you (3)_

Andaram em trio até o final da passarela, onde se viraram de perfil para tirar fotos. Mu aproveitou ao máximo sua vista da primeira fileira bem a frente do palco. Já Saga continuava com aquela cara de sério, sentado ao lado de Camus. Pena que Carol não pode ver sua sombrancelha curvada quando ela andou até o canto direito, girou sob o salto e saiu do palco com o andar mais sensual. Afrodite não conseguia tirar os olhos de tudo, inclusive da indiana, ela tinha um apelo exótico muito forte. E era exatamente esse tipo de coisa que lhe dava interesse...

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor _

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or_

_I don't know what you're looking for _

_I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor _

_Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984 _

_From 1984! (4)_

Quando as três entraram novamente nos backstages, se enfiaram nos vestiários, ajudadas por maquiadoras, as outras misses e elas mesmo. Myu, Yi e Shunrei fizeram o trio oriental, muito bem representado. As três estavam em vestidinhos típicos dos anos 60, cheio de babados, frufrus, usavam luvinhas e óculos coloridos de gatinho. Os cabelos pareciam de cantoras americanas da mesma época, grandes e cheio de cachinhos. Elas entraram com um esquema parecido com as demais, com Shunrei ao centro.

Dohko, Shaka e Shiryu tossiram, se engasgaram, tomaram um susto com o visual das garotas, principalmente o tamanho da saia dos vestidos, só faltaram babar. Máscara, que tinha vindo escondido, sentado ao fundo, com um saquinho de pipocas, óculos escuros e um sorriso de canto muito bem camuflado. Caminharam como bonecas, sorrindo e jogando charme, fizeram pose ao chegar na frente da passarela, com as mãos na cintura, mandando beijos. Viraram e saíram do mesmo jeito que entraram.

_I need your arms around me_

_I need to feel your touch_

_I need your understanding_

_I need your love, so much_

_You tell me that you love me so_

_You tell me that you care_

_But when I need you (baby)_

_Baby, (you're never there) (5)_

Miranda, Julieta e Isabel, mal esperaram as meninas saírem, já esperavam ansiosas para entrar na passarela. As três vinham no estilo anos 70, com batas muito decotadas, shorts curtíssimos e plataformas de respeito, tudo muito colorido, cheio de padrões geométricos e uma make pesada no rosto. Pareciam três caçadoras, felinas e

preparadas para destroçar a sua presa.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun (6)_

Elas não resistiram a música e deram um showzinho de rebolado antes de virarem-se para sair da passarela, deixando até o sóbrio Shion completamente boquiaberto! Dohko não fez questão de fingir que estava adorando a performance e Shura soltou um suspiro e um sorrisinho de canto, a dama espanhola era de tirar o fôlego.

_I'm on my second drink_

_But I've had a few before_

_I'm trying hard to think_

_And I think that I want you on the floor_

_uh-huh, yeah on the floor (7)_

Assim que elas saíram, Nadja, Camille e Lina ficaram por último. O trio fazia um tipo punk-rock-chique com muitas misturas de final dos anos 60, 80 e itens atuais. Lina vestia uma calça rasgada muito apertada, uma sandália de salto grosso de madeira e uma frente única estampada. Nadja vestia uma mini saia, bota de cano alto preta, meia arrastão e uma blusinha com babados costurados com _patchs_ de bandas de rock antigas, Camille fazia o tipo mais _Femme Fatalle_, com um vestido preto curto de crepe cheio de paetês e canutilhos transparentes, fazendo um contorno das curvas perfeito, muito chique e sensual.

_Daylight, spent the night without you._

_But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do._

_I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through._

_Hey, man, bet you can treat me right._

_You just don't know what you was missin' last night._

_I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite._

_I think of you ev'ry night and day._

_You took my heart, then you took my pride away. (8)_

Kanon assobiou, bateu palmas, sorriu, fez o mais que podia para chamar a atenção de Lina, a garota não entendia aquela atitude dele, ele parecia muito ocupado em fazer com que ela reparasse nele, tentou não dar muita bola. Aldebaran ficou estático ao ver Camille tão simplesmente perfeita, só faltava sambar, suspirou ainda mais. Já Camus fez que não ligou muito, mas que tinha reparado nas pernas da loira, tinha sim, mas desviou o olhar assim que ela olhou pra ele dando um "tchauzinho."

_I hate myself for loving you._

_Can't break free from the the things that you do._

_I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why_

_I hate myself for loving you.(8)_

Todas as misses saíram e entraram novamente em fila, com Violeta na frente, todas batendo palmas e sendo aplaudidas de pé, a loira brasileira usava um vestido curto prata mais soltinho, com um cinto preto largo marcando a cintura e uma plataforma preta, brincos grandes e os cabelos lisos impecáveis. Camille e ela deram as mãos e saudaram o público que sorria satisfeito. Aioria e Marin só faltaram gargalhar da cara do Aioros, praticamente hipnotizado pelas pernas da moça, também só faltou babar.

_Hot Kiss, won't you tell me what you miss, boy?_

_My Love, you got me spinning like a wound-up toy_

_Hot Kiss, won't you tell me what you miss, boy?_

_My Love, you got me spinning like a wound-up toy_

_Oh, father! I pray to thee!_

_I gotta man so blind I can't see_

_I'm his favourite toy_

_Like a beach ball_

_Play me up and down_

_and throw me 'gainst the wall (9)_

No final do desfile, os dedos de Dave estavam doloridos e a voz rouca de tanto pedir coisas e tirar fotos, já que só o seu fotógrafo não daria conta. Até ele tinha se rendido a simpatia e atitute das garotas. Atrás das cortinas, assim que todas saíram da passarela, se trocaram e reuniram no lounge do Hotel, na cafeteria para tomar um lanche e conversar. O assunto ainda era festa que dali algumas horas iria acontecer... Shunrei foi a única que demorou um pouco mais, saiu de lá acompanhada do acessor.

-Aquele cabeludo que trombou em você é o Shiryu? - Nani perguntou de boa, mas já tinha idéia de quem era o cara.

-Sim. - Ele viu que Shunrei estava esquivando de alguma coisa.

-E por que você o evita? Parece que você odeia ele! - Ela ficou ainda mais hesitante que antes. - Sério, pode falar, talvez isso te ajude.

-Tudo bem, mas é uma longa história, tem certeza?

-Tenho, vamos na cafeteria...

_Enquanto isso as moças corriam para seus quartos para se produzirem._

_**CONTINUA**_

_**--**_

**N/M: **-Obviamente deixei a balada para depois, tá praticamente pronta, mas ia ficar MUITO grande o cap, ninguém ia aguentar até o final de mais de 10 páginas do Pages. (E é claro que eu quero deixar vcs na curiosidade... Vcs nem tem noção xD).

**Mais Rodapé, aí vamos nós!**

(1) Link no **BLOG**.

(2) Na Índia é assim mesmo. Meu sogro vai para Índia TODO o ano e conta cada barbaridade... (Ele fica doente toda vez). O "tempo padrão" eu traduzi de _Indian Standard Time_, que existe mesmo. Aliás, na Índia, NADA funciona se vc não "molhar" a mão de alguém, é quase pior do que o Brasil. Ver info no **BLOG**!

(3) I think I'm Paranoid, do **Garbage**. (Diretamente do Rock Band XD).

(4) I bet that you look good on the dance floor, do **Arctic Monkeys**.

(5) Never There, do **Cake**... (Nossa, muito das antigas essa D).

(6) Girls just wanna have fun, da grande **Cindy Lauper**!!

(7) Take it off, da **The Donnas**.

(8) I hate myself for loving you, da **Joan Jett and the Blackhearts**.

(9) Hot kiss, da **Juliette and the Licks**... Recomendo!


	8. Capítulo 7

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

-_Aquele cabeludo que trombou em você é o Shiryu? - Nani perguntou de boa, mas já tinha idéia de quem era o cara._

_-Sim. - Ele viu que Shunrei estava esquivando de alguma coisa._

_-E por que você o evita? Parece que você odeia ele! - Ela ficou ainda mais hesitante que antes. - Sério, pode falar, talvez isso te ajude._

_-Tudo bem, mas é uma longa história, tem certeza?_

_-Tenho, vamos na cafeteria..._

_Enquanto isso as moças corriam para seus quartos para se produzirem._

Depois de contar toda a história para Felipe, que ficou com uma cara de espanto a saber que todos que estavam a sua volta tinham sido responsáveis por salvar a Terra e seu avô tinha 263 com corpo de 20 e poucos, Shunrei parecia estar mais aliviada, mas não menos pensativa.

-Fascinante, mas vocês se separaram e creio que ele nem soube mais de você?!

-Pelo escândalo do primeiro dia, duvido que soube de algo. Mas não o culpo, afinal foi o que ele escolheu.

-E você não sente nada em relação a isso? - Felipe tinha certeza que ela parecia mais triste do que o usual, seria a presença do chinês?

-Mentiria se disesse que não. - Ela suspirou como se uma bigorna estivesse apertando seu coração. - mas agora não é hora para isso, vou me vestir antes que atrase a festa, as meninas não me perdoariam, elas estão doidas por isso... _"E os outros cavaleiros ainda muito mais, acredito eu!"_. Ela riu do próprio pensamento e subiu para seu quarto.

-Lune, me ajuda aqui com meu cabelo? - Aditya chamou a colega para ajudá-la a fazer uma trança. A italiana ainda estava de roupão quando apareceu na sala comum do quarto.

-Calma... Pronto. - Lune fez a trança bem feita e saiu antes que a indiana pudesse reclamar, foi trocar de roupa. Carol já estava pronta esperando o resto do grupo, vestia uma calça de linho preta, um escarpim roxo e uma frente única preta bordada, com um decote levemente discreto. Yi escolheu um vestido amarelo florido bem alegre e esvoaçante, sandálias prateadas de salto médio, o cabelo solto e uma make leve. Lune voltou do seu quarto com um de seus Versace's, um vestido preto, com um corpete na parte de cima, tomara-que-caia, de comprimento até os joelhos. Colocou um D&G nos pés, preto envernizado de bico redondo e salto alto. Ditya foi a última a sair do quarto, com um vestido rodado até os pés laranja e florido, com um echarpe vermelho, maquiagem bem feita nos olhos, cheia de jóias e uma sandália de tiras douradas e salto baixo.

-Vai querer que eu te maqueie Camille? - Isabel pintava o olho, estava com uma bermuda verde escuro colada, sandálias pretas de salto alto e uma blusinha de alças muito finas toda bordada com strass.

-Pode ser, espera eu colocar os brincos. - A francesa esteava com um corpete branco liso e uma saia lisa de seda bordô, sandálias prateadas de tira fina e os cachos soltos. Violeta já tinha deixado seu pretinho básico separado para a festa, calçou suas anabelas pretas, arrumou os cabelos loiros, tomando muito cuidado para que ficassem perfeitamente lisos.

-Isabel, me maqueia também? Por favoor! - Violeta pediu a mexicana que já fazia algo no rosto de Camille.

-Tudo bem... Lina, vai querer que eu te maqueie também? - Isa ficou na dúvida, mas por quê não?

-Muito obrigada, Isabel, mas não será necessário. Eu não gosto muito de maquiagem forte... - Ela tentou o máximo ser educada, não pretendia entrar em conflito com as outras moças.

-Não tem problema, então. - Isabel continuou ajudando as demais, enquanto Lina observava. Ela estava com um vestido de alcinhas com marcação debaixo do busto azul claro e bolsinhos com lacinhos de um tom de azul mais forte, nos pés, sapatilhas pretas de saltinho baixo e os pernões de fora.

-Você tá uma gracinha Lina. - Camille disse assim que ficou pronta.

-Obrigada... - ela respondeu de bochechas vermelhas.

-Vamos meninas, já devem estar nos esperando... - Violeta estava ansiosa e não ia deixar que nada a atrasasse.

-Ah não acredito que você também vai de vermelho... - Julieta achou péssimo que Nadja tinha escolhido a mesmo cor de roupa que ela.

-Você é dona dessa cor, por algum acaso? - Nadja perguntou tirando sarro, arrumando a sandália vermelha de tiras, estava com um vestido vermelho sangue tomara-que-caia, mal cobrindo as coxas, com um cinto preto apertando a cintura. Julieta bufou, estava com um vestido frente única um pouco mais comprido de seda, com forro de cetim e de um tom mais escuro de vermelho, nos pés um sapato preto de salto.

-Relaxa gente, as roupas de vocês nem tem nada a ver... - Myu já previa um atrito entre as moças e não queria clima ruim. Ela vestia uma blusinha prateada, uma saia preta rodada e sandálias da mesma cor, de salto médio.

-Eu não estou preocupada Myu. - Nadja deu um sorriso, - A Myu tem razão Julieta, seu vestido não tem nada a ver com o meu.

-Verdade, deixa de ser criança Julieta. - Miranda não pensou duas vezes antes de soltar o que estava na ponta da língua. - A Nadja nem viu quando você estava se vestindo.

-Criança, eu?! - Julieta não fez questão de ouvir o resto.

-Parou já! - Nadja segurou Julieta. - Miranda, não avacalha e Julieta, vamos para a festa, ok?

-Hunf... - Julieta e Miranda ficaram uma em cada canto do elevador. Myu ficou com cara que não sabia o que fazer e Nadja se comportou normalmente.

Shunrei foi umas das últimas a descerem para o saguão principal do Hotel, estava com um vestido típico chinês vermelho com detalhes dourados, longo e com um corte lateral que ia até o joelho direito, calçava uma sapatilha preta de salto baixo. O cabelo estava preso num coque de fios soltos, levemente ondulados. A chinesa vinha caminhando no salão como se estivesse entre nuvens, parou perto de Dohko, que sorriu para ela, orgulhoso da neta. Todas as misses subiram nos ônibus, umas mais falantes outras mais avoadas...

-Que idéia foi essa que a gente também tem que ir nessa balada? - Mask tinha acabado de jogar o saquinho de pipoca fora.

-E por quê não? - Afrodite arrumou a gola da sua camisa de seda preta. - Nós também temos o direito de nos divertir! E pelo que soube, vai ser tudo de graça... - Se ele não pegasse os amigos relutantes pelo estômago ou fígado não teria outro argumento melhor.

-Se for assim, eu vou. - O italiano comentou como se nada fosse.

-Mas não vestido desse jeito, anda... Vamos até o meu flat, lá tem roupas que servem em você! - Dite arrastou Mask pra fora do Hotel antes que ele pudesse dizer algo em defesa própria.

-Shina, você vai na balada, né? - Milo e Camus já estavam impecavelmente arrumados, (com ajuda do francês, claro).

-Vou Milo, assim ninguém me enche... - Shina o olhou com uma cara divertida, pois imaginou que ele viria fazer charme pra lhe chamar pra ir à festa. Acertou em cheio, Milo ficou com cara de tonto e não sabia o que falar.

-Que bom Shina, bom divertimento para você. - Camus cumprimentou-a cordialmente e levou um Milo ainda com cara de besta para fora, ainda tinha um certo tempo até chegarem no cais da cidade.

Todos se espremeram em carros para ir para o cais, enquanto as misses aproveitavam o ar condicionado do ôbinus 5 estrelas.

-Porra Deba, dirige como homem!! - Até Shura estava nervoso com a lerdeza do taurino, que na verdade dirigia tranquilo, como se fosse à padaria num domingo.

-Calma gente, calma que o Brasil é nosso!! (1) - Ele sorriu controlado, sabia que todos queriam chegar logo na festa por causa das garotas.

-Deba, sério... Temos um iate pra pegar, antes que a imprensa chegue e tumultue a nossa vida. - Afrodite lembrou o motorista no banco da frente, enquanto via o pôr do sol perfeito de Atenas sob seus óculos escuros caríssimos.

-Camus, o que você acha de mim e da Shina... Juntos? - Milo perguntou pela enésima vez ao amigo, nem parecia o escorpião tão seguro e certo de si.

-Tem certeza que não é apenas para satisfazer os seus caprichos? - Camus respondeu enquanto os dois iam sozinhos em direção ao porto. Milo não soube dar uma resposta coerente ao amigo...

As misses se encontraram novamente em frente ao porto do qual tomaram um iate mais cedo para passearem por Patmos. Tudo parecia a mesma coisa, com exceção da paisagem que se encontrava ali. O pôr do sol deixou o céu completamente laranja, que se encontrava com o mar cheio de barcos e ilhotas à frente, uma paisagem paradisíaca. As misses subiram no iate, ainda cheio de rosas, mas agora vermelhas como sangue, tudo na embarcação lembrava um passeio cheio de sedução e surpresas.

O iate navegou com graça sobre o mar Egeu, delizando entre ilhas, até chegar em Santoríni (2). Santoríni é uma das ilhas mais famosas, pelas suas praias maravilhosas e paisagens de tirar o fôlego de qualquer cristão. Todas as 100 moças não podiam esperar para ancorar na ilha, precisamente na cidade de Thíra, onde a praia tinha sido fechada, com tendas de todos os tamanhos possíveis. Elas foram levadas por dentro de um túnel coberto com tecidos dos mais variados tons de vermelho, sendo cercados por archotes acesos com um fogo hipnotizante. A dentro, a pista era de areia, cercada de cadeiras, mesas sob tendas e tecidos esvoaçantes. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo, quanto todas entraram nas imensas tendas, se deliciando com a vista do pôr do sol ainda presente, e o mar ali perto, banhando as areias finas e brancas.

-Uau, capricharam nisso aqui!! - Kanon comentou ao lado do irmão, que parecia mais sério do que o usual. - O que você tem, heim?! Não abriu a boca pra falar nada, nem reclamar?!

-Kanon, não estou no momento para gracinhas, vamos entrar. - Saga vestia uma camisa branca de linho solta e uma calça cáqui, sapatos marrons. Os cabelos loiros e compridos esvoaçavam sob o vento vindo do mar. O irmão vinha atrás, com uma regata branca e uma calça da mesma cor, mais despojado. Os demais vinham mais atrás, com trajes semelhantes... Shina, Marin, Aioros e Aioria vieram separados. A italiana estava com um vestido branco simples, que contrastava com a pele morena de tanto sol grego dos treinos, os cachos castanhos estavam soltos e calçava uma sandália de tiras brancas. Marin acompanhava a amiga com um vestido verde, os cabelos ruivos vinham presos num coque de fios soltos, calçava uma sandália preta. Todos se juntaram na orla da praia, naquele momento tudo parecia um embolado de gente bonita, com pouquíssimos convidados de fora. A música começava a ficar gradualmente mais agitada, bebidas e comidas leves eram servidas à medida que as pessoas chegavam na festa. Muita gente já estava na pista, muitos se acomodaram em mesas sob as tendas...

-Isso aqui tá lindo demais!! - Myu e Yi dançavam ao som de alguma batida tropical, enquanto Nadja estava dançando perto das duas e tomando um drink de frutas.

-Só a bebida que tá sem álcool, mas tá lindo sim! - A loira não se conteve em olhar para a "mesa dos parados", como tinham apelidado o local onde os homens que não gostam de balada estavam... Shaka, Camus, Saga, Máscara da Morte (apreciando um uísque), Dohko, Shion e um mais por fora do que pé de franciscano... Shiryu. Do outro lado os baladeiros, Milo, Shura, Aioros, Kanon, Aldebaran, Mu e Afrodite comentavam o visual do local, pegavam as bebidas e conversavam amenidades, olhando de vez ou outra para as moças na pista. Também tinha a mesa das "comportadas", Lina, Lune, Carol, Camille e Ditya bebericavam drinks de frutas sem álcool e comiam petiscos perto do mar.

-Poxa as meninas não vão dançar? - Isabel e Violeta chegaram junto de Nadja, Myu e Yi, que conversavam, riam e dançavam, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Miranda e Julieta estavam perto do bar, apreciando a paisagem, a espanhola ainda estava chateada por causa da briguinha boba pela roupa, mas não daria seu braço a torcer. Kanon tomou uma dose de Ouzo (3), de uma só vez e foi até a mesa das garotas. Tinha que tirar aquela belezinha para dançar...

-Oi, Lina... Meu anjo! Vamos dançar? - Ele chegou todo galante, fazendo pose.

-Desculpe-me mas nesse momento eu estou conversando com minhas colegas. - Line foi o mais polida e séria possível. A cara murcha do Kanon fez com que seu irmão risse, do outro lado da pista.

-Tudo bem, com licença então... - Ele saiu sem tentar perder a pose. Ela parecia tão fácil, com esse jeitinho tímido... _"E agora??"_.

-Ehhh Kanon, tomou um toco, foi?! - Milo fez muita graça do amigo e companheiro de baladas.

-Milo, não começa que você também está a perigo!! - Kanon estava até vermelho de indignação.

-Perigo, eu?? Fala sério. Meu alvo hoje já está setado... Hehehe - O escorpião olhou para Shina, que conversava com Marin perto da beirada da praia, as duas conversavam.

-De repente um certo escorpião parece todo cheio de amores pra cima de você... - Marin parecia um doce, mas na verdade estava adorando o fato da amiga estar se livrando de um amor antigo e não correspondido.

-De repente o Milo deu de me encher o saco, isso sim! - Ela bufava, cruzando os braços, mas sentia que não ia resistir por muito mais tempo.

-Dohko, sua neta está lindíssima, com todo o respeito. - Shaka comentou, ao beber seu suco de laranja natural, feito na hora.

-Concordo com o Shaka, - Shion disse, - ela parece estar uma mulher feita. Bom, com licença, vou ao toalete. - O ariano levantou e consequentemente passou próximo ao bar, chamando a atenção de uma certa ruiva. Miranda viu que estava sobrando e foi caminhar pela festa, viu o espanhol que tinha trombado nela no primeiro dia, estranho o fato de não ter se esquecido dele, por que não puxar um papo?

A música foi ficando mais alta e mais intensa, fazendo com que as pessoas dançassem mais e atrapalhassem a conversa nas mesas.

-Achei que ia ser uma festa mais tranquila... - Lune comentou ao bebericar sua água com gás Perrier.

-Pois é, isso está parecendo uma balada de pegação. - Carol comentou entediada.

-A paisagem é linda... - Aditya comentou ao receber uma dose de ouzo e meze (3). - Hum... Comida com gosto!

-Lina, tudo bem?! - Violeta apareceu do nada para checar se a companheira de grupo estava bem... Parecia com uma cara de transtornada. Foram ao banheiro juntas.

-Calma, Violeta. Tá tudo bem, não se preocupe. - Lina comentou, deu um suspiro que não convenceu a brasileira.

-Lina, você não parece bem, desde que o Kanon tem dado em cima de você descaradamente. O problema é com ele?

-Talvez seja comigo, mas isso não importa agora. - Angelina saiu do banheiro de volta para a mesa, não queria admitir para si mesma que estava pensando no seu ex e em outro cara ao mesmo tempo. Violeta saiu de volta para a pista, de lá tinha uma visão completa do lugar e do grego que tinha roubado suas atenções. Aioros bebia e conversava com um cara parecido com ele e mais outros. Deixou de olhar para ele enquanto caminhava chamando a atenção de todos perto do bar, mais distraída, vendo a praia, as meninas dançando na pista... Até sentir algo tocar no seu braço.

-Boa noite. - Aioros a cumprimentou educadamente, emanava uma colônia amadeirada do pescoço dele, simplesmente irresistível.

-Boa noite, - Violeta quase gaguejou, nunca imaginou que ele fosse abordá-la na super mega festa cheia de fotógrafos, imprensa e tudo o mais. Logo começaram a conversar amenidades, coisas sobre o Miss, o desfile que elas fizeram. Violeta começou a contar sobre os looks que ela desenhou, tudo com muito bom humor, sempre sorrindo... O que fazia com que o grego correspondesse todos os sinais que ela estava passando ao mexer o cabelo, as mãos ou rir. Ela era muito bonita do jeito que ele gostava e nem um pouco entediante.

Shiryu estava mais ouvindo do que falando, depois todos traçavam inúmeros elogios à Shunrei ele se sentiu incomodado e deslocado. Pois ela realmente parecia a mulher dos sonhos agora, algo que infelizmente ele pareceu ter perdido com os últimos anos. Olhou para ela de longe, uma hora conversava com o acessor chato dela, ora com as outras misses, parecia estar se divertindo muito.

-Shunrei, tem um moço lááá do outro lado da pista... Não tira os olhos de você! - Nadja comentou com a chinesa enquanto dançava com Myu. Shunrei deu um sorrisinho maroto, levantando uma das sombrancelhas.

-Deixa ele olhar... - E saiu para dar uma volta. De fato já tinha reparado no olhar insistente dele, e isso só a deixou mais incomodada. Foi até a outra tenda falar com o avô, que naquele momento passeava pela festa. Yi tinha avistado o italiano turrão que tinha lhe ajudado há uns 2 dias... Resolveu ir agradecê-lo, ele tinha sumido depois de ajudá-la a carregar suas tranqueiras.

-Olá!! - Yi chegou super animada, e teve como resposta uma bufada. _"O que será que essa maluquinha quer?". _Já que ele não respondeu o cumprimento de imediato, ela emendou, - tudo bom? Gostaria de agradecer por ter me ajudado um dia desses.

-Bem, não fiz mais que a obrigação. - Respondeu mais seco do que deveria, ou queria?

-Ahn certo... - Yi ficou meio desnorteada, mas não se deixou abalar. - Depois quero lhe mostrar o quadro que fiz... É lindo, e gostaria de saber se poderia posar para um quadro meu?! - Desatou a falar como uma matraca, deixando Máscara mais atrapalhado ainda. _"Quem entende essas mulheres malucas??"._ Tentou fazer um sinal para que Afrodite lhe tirasse de perto da garota muito feliz, mas ele só devolveu um "tchauzinho" e um risinho de deboche.

-Boa noite, queridas, como estão? - Afrodite tinha muito mais o que fazer, foi conversar com as moças.

-Está tudo ótimo, muito obrigada. - Angelina respondeu, sempre muito educada.

-Só a música está muito alta, - Lune e Carol queriam mais conversar do que outra coisa.

-Falta pimenta... Tem curry? - A indiana lambeu os dedos com volúpia, olhando diretamente nos olhos do sueco, que engoliu em seco.

-Ahn... Não sei, mas posso verificar para a senhorita, com licença. - Saiu dali antes que a beijasse, _"Preciso de mais um martíni!!"_.

Lune viu o médico que a tinha praticamente assediado com os olhos durante todo o tempo que esteve no hotel estava ali por perto. Os cabelos loiros, totalmente soltos davam um ar angelical a um ser que parecia um pervertido. Ele sorria, conversando com o amigo loiro, parecia ser um assunto interessante. Desviou o olhar quando viu que ele tinha olhado para ela... Fingiu que nada estava acontecendo, até que ele conseguia atrair sua atenção. Camille estava entediada de ficar sentada na mesa e foi para a pista...

-O papo tá muito bom, Aioros... Mas preciso ir pra pista dançar essa música! - Violeta estava amando falar com ele, mas queria que as coisas fossem no ritmo que ela ditasse. Assim que ouviu os acordes muito bem feitos do piano de Sérgio Mendes correu para a pista junto comas colegas que já estavam por lá.

"_Oaria raio _

_Oba Oba Oba _

_Oaria raio _

_Oba Oba Oba _

_Mas que nada _

_Black eyed peas came in to make it hotter _

_We beat the party starters _

_Bubblin up just like lava _

_Like lava heat it like a sauna _

_Penetrating into your body armor _

_Rhythmically we message ya _

_With hip hop mixed up with samba _

_With samba so yes yes yall _

_You know we never stop _

_We never rest yall _

_The black eyed peas are keeping it funky fressh yall _

_And we wont stop until we get you, til we get you" (4)_

As garotas mais farristas já agitavam na pista, pedindo que Violeta as ensinasse a sambar. Justo na hora que Camile levantou para ir para a pista, deu de cara com Aldebaran, com a mão estendida, todo elegante.

-Gostaria de me dar a honra dessa dança?

-Ahn... Sim. - Nem sabia como o "sim" tinha escapado dos lábios. Quando viu já rodopiava ao som do samba na pista, em meio a areia, o cheiro de mar e do perfume delicioso do brasileiro. Nem ela sabia como dançava tão bem! Logo uma roda se abriu para o casal, com palmas e todos dançando em volta.

Nadja cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Isabel, que falou no ouvido de Julieta, que rachou de rir. A loira saiu dançando em direção a mesa de bebidas, enquanto as outras dançavam em lugares estratégicos. Miranda tinha conseguido uma brecha e um contato visual com o espanhol alto.

-Buenas? - Ele perguntou levemente surpreso. Afinal ela parecia muito cheia de si para vir falar com ele.

-Mui buena... - Sorriu, afinal não seria má idéia conversar com um "conterrâneo".

Nadja ia dançando até a mesa de bebidas, foi até um garçom e cochichou algo no seu ouvido, o que o fez corar violentamente e soltar risinhos nervosos. Logo Nadja conseguia o que queria. Uma garrafa de vodka pura, tomou um gole, avaliando a bebida. Sorriu descaradamente.

Camille estava zonza nos braços fortes do moreno. Violeta tentava fazer com que Lina e as outras garotas fossem dançar, mas nada. Elas não levantavam da mesa por nada!! Lune e Carol pareciam estar coladas nas cadeiras. Ditya parecia mais entretida em comer e beber, falar com as meninas, olhar a paisagem e procurar um certo sueco com o olhar. Nadja aproveitou que todos estavam prestando atenção nas garotas na pista, e despejou praticamente todo o conteúdo da garrafa dentro das jarras com as batidas de sucos e batidinhas tropicais sem álcool (e mais um bocado no ponche esquecido no canto da mesa). Ela se livrou da garrafa antes que alguém suspeitasse, mas nem viu que tinham dois olhos azuis atentos aos seus movimentos felinos perto da mesa. Nadja voltou toda alegre para a pista com sua dose pura de vodka num copo de suco. Bem depois disso Shaka se serviu de uma boa quantidade de ponche.

"_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you _

_And I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be home with me _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha" (5)_

-Myu, aproveita que logo a "praia" vai tá pra peixe!! - Nadja apontou para Shaka na mesa de bebidas. A japonesa sorriu, já meio alegrinha por causa das batidas e foi até o loiro.

-O que a senhorita acha que está fazendo? - A voz grave do ruivo, em russo, assutou a loira na beirada da pista. Ela se virou e viu os olhos gelados do aquariano, que achava que ia repreender a moça.

-Me divertindo... Algum problema? - Ao ver a cara de bravo a única coisa que passou pela cabeça de Nadja era tirar sarro. Não era um chato qualquer, por mais gostoso que fosse, que ia estragar aquela balada. Ela olhou para ele da cabeça aos pés e saiu para dançar na pista, deixando ele praticamente "no vácuo". Correu para dançar no meio do povo.

-Oi. - Shaka quase tomou um susto com a japonesa do lado dele, com as bochechas já meio avermelhadas, ela não era tão ousada, mas a euforia da festa tinha ajudado.

-Olá senhorita Okamura. Como vai o pé? - Não tinha outro assunto naquele momento a não ser esse, quis se estapear mentalmente por falar a primeira asneira que tinha vindo à boca. Onde estava o homem centrado e racional naquele momento??

-Estou bem, obrigada. Mas pode ser só Myu mesmo. - Nem dava para acreditar que ele sabia o seu nome. Myu quase pulou de alegria e ele ainda se preocupava com ela, mesmo sendo meio distante. Era uma graça!! Sorriu meiga. - Gostaria de conversar?

-Acredito que não há problema nisso. - Tentou ser simpático, afinal estava numa festa. Não seria mal educado com a moça.

"_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_It's gettin' late_

_I'm makin' my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body movin', shake the stress away_

_I wasn't lookin' for nobody when you looked my way, possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew, that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do_

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible_

_Baby I must say, your aura is incredible, if you don't have to go, don't" (6)_

Depois de algumas doses Máscara aceitou ir para a pista com Yi, já que lá talvez ela esquecesse da idéia dele pousar para ela ou parasse de falar por algum momento. Parecia uma garotinha, pulava, ria... Como uma coisa dessas virou miss? Aioros se divertia vendo as moças dançarem e ainda não tinha engolido o fato de Violeta o deixar falando e ter ido dançar. Resolveu ir para a pista atrás da brasileira, que requebrava sensualmente, olhando diretamente para ele.

"_Wind me up_

_Put me down_

_Start me off and watch me go_

_I'll be runnin' circles around you sooner than you know_

_A little off center _

_And I'm out of tune_

_Just kickin' this can along the avenue_

_But I'm alright_

_Cause it's easy once you know how it's done_

_You can't stop now_

_It's already begun_

_You feel it runnin' through your bones_

_And you jerk it out_

_And you jerk it out" (7)_

Julieta tentou chegar perto do cara exótico gostosíssimo que tinha visto desde o primeiro dia do Miss. Tentou puxar um papo mas o bruto parecia que estava em outro planeta.

-Oi, - Julieta ajeitou os cabelos ruivos com graça.

-Boa noite, - Shion ficou super sem graça, jamais imaginaria ser abordado por uma miss, inclusive a mais escandalosa de todas.

-Vamos dançar? Que tal?! - Ela sorriu e pronunciou o corpo para frente, intimando Shion a tomar uma decisão rápida.

-Ahn, eu preciso checar uns detalhes da segurança, com licença. - Ele deu um suspiro, Dohko acabara de mandar uma mensagem via cosmo que estava rolando alguma confusão na entrada da festa. Shura também pediu licença para Miranda, que foi para pista.

_Na entrada da tenda principal..._

-Olha aqui, eu sou da imprensa e tenho o direito de entrar!! - Uma loira com uma roupa super escandalosa de deixar um padre com batina em pé, fazia escândalo na frente da entrada, junto com um fotógrafo com cara de bobo. Ela era da imprensa marron, que adora uma notícia sensasionalista, fofocas sem fundamento e qualquer outro tipo de notícia que poderia desmoralizar alguém famoso. Não era nada disso que Saori queria na sua festa. Dohko já tinha explicado educadamente que eles não estavam autorizados a entrar, pois não tinham sido convidados.

-Como assim não estamos na lista?? Nós estamos na lista de TODAS as festas de toda a Europa, como não vamos entrar?! Isso é um absurdo!!

-Um absurdo é a senhorita usar um argumento fajuto como esse para entrar num lugar em que não foi convidada. - Shura foi categórico, aquela ladainha não ia convencê-lo. Imaginou fotos dos amigos com as misses em programas de fofocas, isso não ia cair bem para a Fundação. Shura reforçou a segurança e fez questão que Sabrina e seu fotógrafo não entrassem por nada.

-Se essa garota entrar nessa festa os responsáveis serão demitidos. - Shura voltou para a festa, não antes de pedir uma garrafa de água gelada, tinham interrompido uma conversa super gostosa com uma espanhola linda e arrogante. Dohko suspirou e foi falar com Shunrei, que caminhava pela festa.

-Tudo bem, vovô? - Ela perguntou preocupada, a cara dele era de cansaço.

-Tudo bem, querida. Só uma pequena confusão com a imprensa, nada de mais. Como você está?

-Bem, apesar de não ter muito clima para festa agora. - Ela respondeu com uma feição calma, mas que não combinava com o tom de voz.

-Shiryu foi displicente outra vez com você? - Dohko perguntou irritado. Shiryu era um exelente discípulo, mas uma múmia para outros assuntos.

-Não, ele só parece meio perdido. - Ela comentou com pesar, nem parecia o Shiryu forte e decidido que tinha conhecido e aprendido a amar e cuidar desde menina.

-Deve ser por causa de uma certa Miss China... - Ele brincou, e deixou ela ali, com os próprios pensamentos. Observou a pista, parecia todo mundo muito bem, até Camus estava de pé, Shaka conversava com uma japonesa, Mu tentava chamar atenção das moças na mesa, Kanon tentava cantar uma das garotas, Saga parecia perdido na multidão, Milo tentava falar com Shina...

Carol passeava pela praia. Estava acostumada com o mar, já que também morava numa ilha. Se afastou aos poucos da festa, a música estava começando a irritar...

-Gosta do mar... - Ouviu a voz grossa do loiro chegar ao ouvidos com uma certa distância. Ele parecia uma miragem vinda das ondas, mas na verdade nem sabia como tinha ido parar lá.

-Estou acostumada... - Ela sorriu, ele parecia a fim de conversar.

-Verdade, agora me passou que a Inglaterra também é uma ilha, - ele comentou avoado. Ficaram ali falando sobre o mar, viagens, amenidades. Ele parecia muito mais tranquilo e ela, mais adulta.

Afrodite quase tinha um treco quando viu Máscara dançando com Yi na pista, tava hilário! Ele não sabia se voltava para a mesa e resistia o olhar de fogo da indiana ou ia para pista. Camus voltou para a mesa, já que a bronca não tinha pegado na loira resolveu dar uma volta, uma garrafa de vodka não faria muito efeito nas pessoas. Mu tentou algum contato visual com a Miss Itália, mas nada. A garota parecia que tinha uma muralha em volta de si. Optou por ficar na sua, não ia tomar outro fora de bobeira, estava pensando em outra abordagem.

-Gostou da dança? - Ele perguntou simpático.

-Sim, eu não sabia que podia dançar bem, - a francesa comentou sorrindo, com o rosto afogueado de calor pelo contato e pela dança.

-Vou buscar um drink bem gelado, já volto. - Deba saiu à procura de algo para refrescar a francesa.

-E aí, Camus? Achei que ia pegar a loira. - Milo apareceu ao lado do amigo.

-Nunca ficaria com uma maluca como ela! - Camus bufou em resposta, aue saiu totalmente sem pensar.

-Nunca diga nunca, caro amigo!! - E saiu, enigmático.

-Oi! - Até que enfim tinha visto aquele pedaço de mal caminho solto no bar, Isabel sorriu satisfeita quando ele parou perto dela. - E aí, não está com cara que a festa tá boa... - Comentou divertida.

-Ah, apenas alguns contratempos na entrada. A senhorita está aproveitando?

-Só Isabel, por favor. Ficaria melhor se fôssemos dançar, o que acha? - O sorriso e a fala bem humorada revigoraram o libriano.

-Por quê não? - E saíram conversando em direção à pista.

Julieta foi pegar mais bebida e trombou com um muro à frente. Felizmente era no mesmo cara gostoso que ela estava tentando conversar.

-Perdão, senhorita! - Shion parecia um adolescente atrapalhado.

-"Senhorita"? "Perdão"? Fala sério... Estou de boa! - Ela comentou com uma cara de quem estava achando tudo estranhamente engraçado. - Só Julieta, de preferência.

-Ahn... Sim, senh... Julieta, desculpe-me por trombar em você. - Respondeu enrolado.

-Sem problemas, mas e o convite para dançar na pista? Você ainda não me respondeu! - Ela comentou com um sorriso divertido e malicioso nos lábios.

-Dançar não é comigo, mas podemos conversar... - Shion queria tudo menos se aventurar na pista. Tentou enrolar a ruiva enquanto podia, _"Que viessem os exércitos de Hades, mas dançar NÃO!!"_

-Aff que cara chato! - Miranda e Nadja conversavam quando ela contou da bronca que tinham tentado dar.

-Não é? Só porque eu estou promovendo uma socialização entre as pessoas, poxa vida!! - As duas riram, ao ver que muitas pessoas já estavam bem soltinhas na pista. Shina e Marin entre elas. Foi quando as músicas mais antigas tomaram lugar das batidas atuais na pista. Afrodite e Milo suavam ao som de _Take on me_, do A-ha.

"_Talking away_

_I don't know what_

_I'm to say_

_I'll say it anyway_

_Today isn't my day to find you_

_Shying away_

_I'll be coming for your love, okay?_

_Take on me (Take on me)_

_Take me on (Take on me)_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

_So needless to say_

_I'm odds and ends_

_But I'll be_

_Stumbling away_

_Slowly learning that life is okay_

_Say it after me_

_It's no better to be safe than sorry" (8)_

Milo aproveitou a deixa para dançar com Shina, Marin foi ficar mais a vontade com Aioria, Aioros foi dançar junto de Violeta. Miranda avistou Shura a procurando com o olhar e o chamou para a pista. Nadja também foi dançar, junto de Kanon que estava cansado de tentar contato visual com Angelina. Myu e Shaka conversavam sobre cultura ambiental, por mais que o loiro achasse que sua bebida devia refrescá-lo e não deixá-lo mais ofegante na presença da japonesa...

Carol e Saga tinham voltado para a festa em busca de uma bebida refrescante, aproveitavam pra tirar sarro da galera na pista, que faziam as caras e bocas mais engraçadas. Lune e Lina sentiam que precisavam muito ir para a pista... Ditya fez o que elas queriam e as levou para dançar, aproveitou para ficar perto de Afrodite, que sorria para ela... Por mais que o espanhol tivesse preocupado com a segurança da festa aceitou dançar com Miranda, um pouquinho de folga não ia fazer mal. Dohko se virava o melhor que podia junto com Isabel, que não aguentava e ria do libriano e todas as palhaçadas que ele fazia, por mais que não fossem completamente propositais.

"_Well, shake it up baby now (shake it up baby)_

_Twist and shout (twist and shout)_

_Come on, come on, come on, baby now (come on, baby)_

_Come on and work it on out (work it on out)_

_(Ooooooooh.)_

"_Well work it on out now (work it on out)_

_You know you look so good (look so good)_

_You know you got me goin' now (got me goin)_

_Just like I knew you would (just like i knew you would)_

_(Oooooooh)_

_Well, shake it shake it baby now (shake it up baby)_

_Twist and shout (twist and shout)_

_Come on, come on, come on baby now (come on, baby)_

_Come on and work it on out (work it on out)_

_You know you twist you little girl (twist little girl)_

_You know you twist so fine (twist so fine)_

_Come on and twist a little closer now (twist a little closer)_

_Let me know that you're mine (let em know you're mine)" (9)_

Quando _Twist and Shout_ dos Beatles começou a tocar toda a turma foi à loucura, ninguém se segurou! Até Shion enrolou uns passinhos (até a sua vergonha de dançar voltar a falar mais alto). Na parte do refrão todos agitavam as mãos para o ar gritando e dançando. Finalmente Kanon conseguiu chegar perto de Lina, pegando na mão dela e a rodopiando pela areia. Nem Camus e Saga ficaram imunes, e cantaram junto a música. Carol o arrastou para a pista e ele se deixou levar. Milo e Mu agarraram Camus e o jogaram no meio da multidão, todos abraçados dançando...

"_It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel all right_

_You know I work all day_

_To get you money to buy you things_

_And it's worth it just to hear you say_

"_You're gonna give me everything?""(10)_

Imendada na música anterior, os "Garotos de Liverpool" tomaram a pista num clima família muito descontraído. Máscara ainda dançava, até que estava divertido (já que tinha tomado mais de uma garrafa de uísque escocês de graça). Violeta e Aioros riam um para o outro, até que ele a segurou pela nuca e lascou um beijo molhado na boca dela... Totalmente correspondido de início ao fim. A brasileira se sentiu nas nuvens e mesmo com os pés cheios de areia curtiu o beijo e os amassos na pista. Ditya e Afrodite dançavam juntos, ele tentava ficar o mais comportado possível, ainda não sabia se deveria se envolver com uma miss ou não. Camille estava indecisa se deixava o brasileiro chegar mais perto dela. Kanon ria da cara de emburrada de Lina enquanto a rodopiava de um lado para o outro.

Shunrei e Nadja dançavam juntas, já que a chinesa estava tentando ficar meio afastada da mesa de onde Shiryu a vigiava pacientemente. Não queria chegar perto do avô, que dançava com a Miss México, lindíssima por sinal. Shion deu um jeito de despistar a ruiva e ver o que rolava nos bastidores da festa, afinal ele estava a trabalho, com dificuldade arrancou Dohko de uma das misses (que fez uma cara de dar medo). Saga não era muito fã de festa, mas não é que a garota era divertida... Muito perspicaz e decidida. Sentiu uma vontade de beijá-la, mas não achou apropriado e se retirou da pista, deixando Lune dançar com Carol. As duas ficaram brincando na pista, a italiana já meio alegrinha das batidas, sendo observada muito de perto por um certo ariano, que achou a conduta surpreendente. Camille largou de Deba e foi para o grupo de garotas dançar sozinha, ela gostava de ficar mais solta, o que o brasileiro achou uma graça a priori, era muito bom poder vê-la dançar livre.

Camus viu o amigo escorpiano beijando Shina e supirou, balançando a cabeça, _"Ele não toma jeito!"_, quando esbarrou na loira maluca.

-Ops, desculpe! - Ela sorriu, ele parecia um muro de pedra de tão firme.

-Não foi nada. - E saiu dali, a proximidade com o corpo bem feito e a quantidade de vodka que ele já tinha tomado seriam suficiente para fazer um estrago. A loira observou o ruivo sair de perto, como ele era arisco! Pior do que ela...

-Ai, preciso de uma bebida gelada, estou sem fôlego!! - Yi já estava até rouca, de tanto cantar, dançar, pular... Infelizmente o italiano não correspondia tão bem assim, mas pelo menos não tinha sido tão seco e arisco como algumas horinhas atrás.

-Eu faço questão de ir buscar... - Mask saiu de perto dela, se não tivesse treino de cavaleiro de ouro estaria destruído, aquela garota era incansável!! (Tudo bem que teve um pensamento bem sujo depois disso). Por sorte ou azar uma música mais calminha começou a rolar na pista, típica hora "mela-cueca" para casais dançarem. Muita gente saiu da pista imediatamente. Shura não permitiu que Miranda saísse, agarrando dua cintura e lhe beijando, não aguentou aquele corpo delgado próximo de si e acariciou os cachos castanho claros com vigor. Ditya, ao ver que Shura estava beijando Miranda, não pensou duas vezes ao segurar o pescoço de Dite lânguidamente e lhe beijar bem devagar. O piscinano assustou no início, mas não conseguiu resistir ao hálito picante da indiana, ela fazia questão se se insinuar do jeito que ele gostava.

Camille foi levada à pista novamente pelo brasileiro, estava um pouco cansada, mas ele dançava muito bem e tinha um papo melhor ainda... Entre um chamego e outro, acabou cedendo aos caprichos do taurino dengoso e deixou que ele a beijasse, por mais que sua reputação de miss e modelo falasse mais alto, não conseguiu resistir aos encantos de um homem tão galante como ele.

Logo o dia parecia querer raiar e aos poucos todos estavam sentados em suas mesas apenas conversando, outros sentados na areia, abraçados na beirada da praia, curtindo o vento refrescante anterior ao nascer do sol...

CONTINUA

--

**N/M: **-Aham, bom ta aí a balada. Não ficou assim um primor (mais de 15 páginas de balada dão trabalho pra kct). E meninas, não surtem, não deu para "ajeitar" todo mundo nessa festa, calma que ainda tem muito mais!! XD

-Quanto ao atrito entre as misses, não é o meu objetivo ficar fazendo intriguinhas por enquanto (mas todo mundo tem contratempos, imagina um bando de mulher junta?). Anyway, aguardem, essa fic ainda é uma caixinha de surpresas. Mas porque elas não poderiam ser amigas? (A maioria nem queria estar no miss ou está lá de alegre... ¬¬) Imagina todas sendo mega escrotas umas com as outras? É isso que vocês querem ler?? Assistam novela mexicana e larguem a fic xDDDDDDDDDDD

Rodapé, pq ninguém é de ferro!

(1) Frase que a minha mãe sempre solta quando eu fico fula da vida quando estamos atradados para chegar em algum lugar. Eu quero morrer quando ela fala isso!! (ariana estourada).

(2) Fotos LINDÍSSIMAS no Blog!! (Assim que eu conseguir fazer um post decente ¬¬)

(3) Ouzo (Uzo) é uma bebida branca e espirituosa grega feita com sabor de anis que fica com aspecto leitoso quando se adiciona água. Tradicionalmente é servida com meze (um prato de carnes frias muito apimentadas). Tem uma graduação alcoólica entre os 37º e os 50º. O licor é transparente e é incolor.

(4) **Black Eyed Peas feat. Sergio Mendes**. (Não é o meu estilo de música, mas a melodia do piano é show!).

(5) **Dont'cha, das Pusssycat dolls**.

(6) **Don't stop the music, da Rihanna**.

(7) **Jerk it out, do Ceasar's Palace**. (Essa música é bem legal, da primeira propaganda do iPod, bem agitada).

(8) **Take on Me, do A-ha** XD

(9) **Twist and Shout, dos The Beatles.**

(10) **A Hard day's Night, também dos The Beatles**.

_**AVISO:**_ Mais info e imagens **NO BLOG!!**

( _**h t t p : / / novas escolhas . blog spot . com **_)

Aliás, sempre que tiver um capítulo novo, provavelmente haverá post relacionado no blog!


	9. Capítulo 8

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

**N/M: Epaaa, voltei!! Depois de muitos percalços, consegui pensar nessa fic! Mais detalhes no final.**

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_Logo o dia parecia querer raiar e aos poucos todos estavam sentados em suas mesas apenas conversando, outros sentados na areia, abraçados na beirada da praia, curtindo o vento refrescante anterior ao nascer do sol..._

Depois da super balada de inauguração do Miss Universo, todas as moças aproveitaram a manhã no badalado hotel Volkano, que sediou a festa dada no dia anterior. Cada Miss pode aproveitar do _SPA_, suítes individuais, muito conforto. Tudo para no final do dia estarem incrivelmente belas para o ensaio do primeiro programa oficial do Miss, onde aconteceriam as primeiras eliminações, votações e todo o evento beneficente envolvido.

-Estou quebrado... - Aioros estalou o pescoço pela segunda vez, repassando o ensaio que daria para as misses e como ia ser o programa. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro, mesmo depois de não dormir quase nada. Shion e Dohko entravam em contato com todas as empresas de telecomunicações, Afrodite e Saori não saiam do telefone falando com patrocinadores. Shina acalmava os ativistas ambientais, Marin já preparava um texto para o site da Fundação e para as demais redes de informação... Mu estava junto com Shaka, esperando para escoltar as Misses de volta da ilha de Santorini, enquanto Shura e Aldebaran preparavam o cenário e trocavam tudo de lugar, Camus checava o som e Milo, as câmeras. Saga e Kanon continham a imprensa, principalmente certas jornalistas mesquinhas e os fofoqueiros de plantão. Ninguém era expert em nada naquela tenda, mas dedicação era o que não faltava.

_Enquanto isso, no hotel Volkano..._

Angelina se deliciava com um banho de espumas cheio de pétalas de rosas. Aproveitava pra lembrar da festa, de como algumas coisas saiam do controle, de como Kanon olhava pra ela... De como Fernando costumava a olhar para ela, eram tantas lembranças, das quais não conseguia nem contar. Muita coisa que, às vezes queria esquecer, outras tinha medo de se desapegar, principalmente quando surgia um cara todo assanhado pra cima dela. _"Talvez se eu não ligar ele desencane... Mesmo lindo daquele jeito!"_. Angelina era tudo, menos hipócrita, Kanon era muito mais bonito que o ex e muitos dos homens que já tinha visto na vida. Quando reparou que pensava demais no assunto, desviou seus pensamentos no concurso e na grande noite...

-Dohko, como estão as coisas até agora?

-Uma balbúrdia, Shion... Espero que esse programa dê certo. Onde estão os outros?

-Perdidos por aí, espera que vou entrar na linha com a atendente, já faz 10 minutos que estou digitando opções no teclado. ¬¬ - Shion suspirou exausto, esfregou os olhos e voltou a checar sua lista de tarefas pela décima vez.

Violeta ria como uma criança que tinha ganhado uma montanha de presentes de Natal, jogava espuma da hidromassagem pra cima em sua suíte. Nem dava pra acreditar em tudo que estava rolando. Uma balada simplesmente perfeita, o hotel 6 estrelas ou o beijo do moreno grego mais lindo de todos os tempos... Era praticamente incrível!! Nem dava pra acreditar que ele tinha simplesmente grudado nela, dançado, beijado... Ficaram na areia sentados conversando até o sol nascer. Aioros era um sonho!

-Vai me desculpar, mas seu irmão faz umas caras ridículas... - Milo comentou com Aioria, que tinha acabado de chegar. Aioros estava parado na frente do cenário do programa com cara de nada.

-É... Não vejo ele com essa cara de tonto faz tempo. - Ele comentou tirando sarro... - Deve ter sido a brasileira que ele fisgou ontem.

-Verdade, mulherão heim... - Milo e Aioria olharam para os lados antes de fala, pra ter certeza se não tinha nenhuma amazona de Águia ou Cobra por perto.

-Mulherão?? Cara, até eu, viu!

-Demais... Esse lugar tá muito bem frequentado!

Lune observou entre as cortinas de seda pura da sua suíte que dois loiros, um deles sendo o médico descarado, tomavam algum drink embaixo de um guarda-sol numa das grandes varandas do hotel, que ficava na montanha em frente a praia privativa. A italiana suspirou e penteou os cabelos sedosos e molhados do banho. De longe ele parecia alguém deveras respeitado, ainda formado em medicina... _"Deve ter alguma coisa dentro daquela cabeça além do óbvio"_, ela pensou terminando de ajeitar o cabelo e sentando-se na frente de uma bela mesa de café da manhã tipicamente mediterrâneo, com muitos grãos, frutas e pães. Ajeitou o roupão felpudo completamente branco e concentou-se em sua refeição.

-E aí mano, pegou a inglesinha?

-Quê? - Saga quase cuspiu o café que estava tomando.

-A Caroline, moreninha, peituda, brava... - Kanon gesticulava sobre as "qualidades" da coleguinha.

-Aham... Não, até porque "pegar" não é um termo que se use pra descrever o ato de namorar alguém.

-Tanto faz, só queria saber... É que vocês saíram da festa e tal.

-Estávamos conversando apenas, foi agradável.

-Sei...

-Sinceramente, desse jeito você não vai chegar perto da Angelina, aliás ela é uma garota muito decente pra você. - Saga comentou com sinceridade antes de voltar pra sala de reuniões. Kanon ficou meio besta, parado onde estava.

Julieta se encontrava entre os lençóis de seda perolados pensando em todo o luxo que jamais tinha desfrutado na vida. Tudo era demais, a balada, o hotel, o gostosão exótico. Aliás, exótico e um tanto... Obsoleto em maneiras, como se podia dizer. Nunca tinha conhecido um espécime masculino daquele porte. _"E que porte, heim?" _pensou rindo. Infelizmente não tinha tido muito tempo pra conversar com ele e conhecê-lo melhor, mas esse Miss Universo estava muito melhor do que tinha imaginado ainda podia (e tinha) que aprontar muito!

-Tudo bem, Mu? - Shaka não teve como não reparar que o amigo estava mais agitado do que o normal.

-Só preocupado, elas estão demorando pra aparecer, logo é o programa, não seria bom se houvesse atraso.

-Entendo.

-Fora que ontem todo mundo bebeu, até você. Então é possível que alguém possa ter passado mal, ou não ter dormido bem, ou...

-Chega, Mu. - Shaka deu um basta na paranóia do Mu, já tava quase lhe afetando, afinal a senhorita Myu também tinha bebido, acabou se preocupando também _"Não acredito que estou pensando nisso... Maldito Mu!"._

Camille arrumava os cachos loiros e o vestido florido curto após o banho de flores que tinha tomado, resolveu caminhar e tomar café no restaurante do hotel, passear e aproveitar o tempo que tinha naquele resort dos sonhos. Por mais que inúmeras coisas passassem pela sua cabeça normalmente, era inevitável não pensar na festa e nos beijos que trocou com Aldebaran. Era incrível como alguém másculo, enorme, garboso como ele fosse tão gentil e atencioso. Lembrou-se que ele ficou cantando algumas bossas pra ela enquanto sentados na praia, ela conseguia entender pouquíssimo de português, mas entendia que todas elas falavam de mulheres lindas, do Rio de Janeiro e do canto do sabiá...

-_Olha que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça..._ - Deba era só sorrisos, levando caixas pesadas pra lá e pra cá. Nem ligou pra nenhuma gracinha que Milo ou Aioria tinham feito no caminho... Seu companheiro Shura estava normal, tirando o fato de naquela manhã estar mais distraído do que o comum.

Myu tinha estranhamente acordado de bom humor, mesmo com uma leve dor de cabeça. Talvez porque no relógio de seu quarto marcavam 11 horas da manhã. Espreguiçou-se sorridente e preparou um banho de perfume na banheira de sua suíte, assim que saísse do banho pretendia passear pelo hotel, tomar um café cheio de frutas deliciosas e aproveitar até à noite, que realmente parecia prometer. Ficava sonhando com as luzes, o programa, toda aquela agitação dos holofotes...

-Dite? Diteeeee... - Marin, chacoalhou o sueco levemente forte. Afrodite respirou fundo e tirou os olhos da frente do computador. Quando não pensava no que tinha pra fazer, pensava na indiana dançando na sua frente, como uma miragem no deserto...

-Oi, fala ruiva. - Saiu do transe com uma aparência cansada (ou seria triste? Marin não soube a diferença).

-Tudo bem? Queria que lesse a versão final do artigo, você é bom com correções. Já escrevi tantas versões que não consigo mais ver se tem erros ou não. - Ela estendeu os papéis para o pisciano, que imediatamente começou a ler, não dando muita margem para conversa.

Isabel ajeitou as mechas acobreadas e se fitou em frente ao espelho com um sorriso de satisfação. A calça jeans e a frente única vermelha lhe caiam muito bem com uma sandália de salto alto. Resolveu sair do seu quarto e procurar uma alma que pudesse tomar café junto com ela e conversar. Se fosse aquele moreno ia ficar ainda mais contente, tava precisando descontrair, mesmo acordando de bom humor estava apreensiva pela noite...

Carol estava encantada com a vista de seu quarto, entre as cortinas de cetim de sua varanda podia ver outras ilhas, e o mar de uma altura soberana. Durante o dia parecia tão maravilhoso quanto à noite, quanto ela e as outras tinham chegado para a festa. Deu um fino sorriso quando lembrou da festa... Ela e Saga tinham conversado e ele tinha ajudado a tirar a areia do sapato dela, que naquele momento se encontrava largado perto de sua cama. _"Pequenas coisas são especias",_ pensou. Suspirou se refazendo e terminou de se vestir depois de um banho relaxante em sua suíte. Tinha combinado de tomar café com Ditya e Yi.

-Shina, tudo bem? - Saori achou a ariana muito avoada, quieta.

-Tudo bem sim, senhorita Saori. - Respondeu meio assustada, achava que estava sozinha com seus pensamentos. Saori sorriu, pelo que Afrodite tinha contado da festa, dava pra imaginar o porquê de tanta gente meio "avoada".

-Vamos almoçar? - Ela convidou esperançosa, tinha medo que ela ainda guardasse rancores de um certo Cavaleiro de Pégasus.

-Claro. - Ela levantou, ajeitou seus papéis e seguiu uma Saori atônita.

Ditya vestiu seu sari vermelho, se maquiou e sorriu perfeita na frente do espelho. Parecia saída de uma pintura hindú magnífica. Esfregou as mãos cuidadosamente, como se tivesse um plano malígno e depravado dentro de sua cabeça. Contemplou à vista de seu quarto e sentiu falta do chão de terra batida de seu país. Saiu de seu quarto à procura das demais moças, precisava tomar um belo café da manhã, pois o dia só estava no começo.

-O som tá pronto? - Aioros tinha cansado de prestar atenção no palco.

-Acredito que sim. - Camus respondeu confiante, já tinha conferido a mesa e as caixas.

-Ótimo, gostaria que você acompanhasse o ensaio pra fazermos mais testes, ok?

-Certo. - _"Era só o que me faltava..."_, o francês pensou, soltando um suspiro cansado.

Nadja acordou risonha, tinha bebido e dançado horrores na noite anterior, tirando a encheção de saco de certas pessoas... Se espreguiçou felinamente e pôs a se arrumar. Talvez pudesse ser eliminada essa noite, talvez ficasse. Sorriu dentro da banheira com água morna e sais de banho. _"Tem que valer a pena..."_ pensou. Afundou na água e continuou suas indagações matinais.

Yi acordou toda feliz, a vista era linda, o quarto um luxo completo!! Tomou um banho de espuma divertido e vestiu-se, pronta para passear por tudo e tomar um delicioso café da manhã. Esperava encontrar as garotas e se divertir um pouco, simplesmente tinha amado o clima da festa na noite passada, não lembrava quando tinha se divertido tanto. Não resitiu em tirar algumas fotos ou se prender ao local onde estava... Pena que não tinha trazido seus lápis, todo o hotel era uma inspiração incrível. Ou quem sabe procurar seu modelo italiano, tinha certeza que isso seria deveras divertido também!

Miranda acordou com o som do mar, entrando pela varanda de sua suíte. Apreciou a vista, um dos raros momentos em que ficava calada, pensativa e tranqüila. Não havia muito o que se preocupar, pois quase sempre tinha uma resposta pronta pra dar, por mais que intimamente ter que dar respostas lhe encomodava. Seria mais fácil se todos fossem mais tolerantes ou se respeitassem?! Antes que começasse novamente com um _brainstorm_ sobre sua nacionalidade e as suas implicâncias, suspirou fundo e foi se arrumar.

Depois do _brunch_ todas as 100 moças se encontraram na varanda do Hotel onde Shaka e Mu as aguardavam prontos para voltarem à Athenas. Mu parecia bem mais sério do que o comum e Shaka com sua cara de "nada me assusta" de sempre. Já que não havia filmadora e muito menos imprensa, risinhos, fofocas e conversinhas nada inocentes fizeram parte da viagem de volta. Shaka e Mu ficaram calados e meio horrorizados com o tipo de coisa que saía da boca de algumas misses. _"Mulheres... Quem as entende?"._

_De volta à tenda..._

Aioros já estava vermelho de raiva pelo atraso das Misses, não queria deixar isso estravazar, mas a vista das 100 mulheres (e uma brasileira em especial) serviu para evitar que tivesse um ataque cardíaco momentâneo. O sagitariao sempre foi muito tranquilo, mas toda a responsabilidade estava tirando-o do sério. Até porquê as Misses ainda tinham que almoçar e se arrumar, retocar a maquiagem, arrumar suas faixas... Saga e Kanon o levaram pra comer algo fora do hotel, antes que o grego realmente tivesse uma síncope.

Lá para as duas da tarde toda a organização do Miss começou novamente com as energias renovadas, cada acessor passou um resumo das atividades da tarde, alguns fotógrafos e repórteres convidados já estavam a postos, quando Aioros chamou as 100 moças para uma conversa no palco. O clima não estava muito pra risinho, conversinha e muito menos charme... Era hora de trabalhar.

-Senhoritas, o programa será o seguinte. Primeiramente serão feitas algumas cenas com vocês nessa passarela, - Aioros mostra o palco que seria utilizado, era amplo e com uma pista lisa e toda prateada fosca separada em três passarelas, com luzes nas laterais, um espaço para as misses aguardarem o resultado, outro para alguns convidados na platéia entre as pistas de desfile e um palco especial para os apresentadores. Atrás de tudo isso estava, naquele momento sendo instalado um telão de plasma imenso. - Depois serão utilizadas algumas imagens de cada uma das misses, separadas em blocos, de toda essa semana em que vocês participaram dos programas. E por fim, teremos uma breve apresentação para cada uma de vocês seguida de um pequeno desfile em cada uma nas passarelas. Alguma dúvida?

Antes que Aioros começasse a falar novamente, se instalou um bruburinho de dúvidas e perguntas que, somado parecia uma multidão de vozes finas...

-Senhoritas!! Por favor dividam-se em seus devidos grupos e eu vou explicar para cada um como o programa vai funcionar, agora, fiquem em silêncio!! - Aioros separou as 100 moças, que juntas tinham um efeito atordoante incrível sobre ele e explicou separadamente que a transmissão seria ao vivo e era importante que todas ficassem atentas a qualquer chamado.

-Bom, vocês se apresentarão com o _Cocktail Dress _(1), um vestido curto de alças finas, simples, brilhoso e juntamente com sapato de salto alto preto. Esse é o primeiro vestido de apresentação de vocês, que obviamente é acompanhado da faixa...

Conversa vai conversa vem, Aioros conseguiu que todas prestassem atenção, mesmo Myu e Yi que eram dispersas e Nadja, Julieta e Isabel, as mais faladoras e sem noção. No ensaio não era necessário ficar de vestido, mas a maioria estava de salto, para ao menos "sentir" um pouco da pista de desfile. Nas cadeiras da platéia, a maioria dos participantes da festa da noite anterior assistia o ensaio tranquilamente.

-Só espero não cair de salto alto ao vivo para todo o mundo... - Myu comentou ao olhar para a pista meio apreensiva, não era muito fã de saltos muito altos. Yi abraçou a companheira de lado pra dar confiança.

-Ah querida, não diga isso... É claro que você não vai cair. - Ditya disse com uma calma e um sorriso meio sinistro.

-Aff, vira essa boca pra lá! - Miranda tava quieta demais, não aguentou segurar o agouro da companheira.

-Gente, relaxa... Vai dar tudo certo! - Nadja tentava passar alguma segurança que nem ela tinha. Principalmente por "certos" chatos estarem assistindo.

-Se não tivesse tanta "gente" olhando... - Lune comentou baixinho, incomodada com alguns flashes e olhares nada discretos, Carol soltou um risinho junto da colega italiana e seu comentário.

-Será que dá pra gente terminar isso logo... Não vejo a hora de começar de verdade! - Julieta estava impaciente há um bom tempo.

-Aff Ju, pára com isso, parece que sentou num formigueiro! - Isabel já tirava uma gargalhada das que estavam próximas ao grupo das falantes. Violeta parecia mais pensativa do que o comum, junto de Angelina.

-Não queria me intrometer, mas você está tão quieta... - Camille comentou suavemente com a brasileira.

-Verdade. Aconteceu algo? - Lina já ficou preocupada.

-Calma meninas, tá tudo sob controle... - A brasileira disfarçou a frieza com que o grego tinha olhado pra ela desde que tinha chegado da ilha.

Logo os ensaios na pista foram começando. Aioros, Milo e Camus ajustavam o som, como elas seriam chamadas e Deba imitava o apresentador como se fosse o Silvio Santos. Risos e escorregões de lado, parecia tudo bem tranquilo... A maioria desfilou, riu de alguma piadinha que estava rolando pelo microfone, tudo pra tirar a concentração das garotas, que passeavam pela pista.

-Agora meninas, fiquem todas no palanque especial para uma foto descontraída. - Dave pediu que as moças fizessem poses para que ele tirasse algumas fotos. Cada uma fez a pose que mais lhe favorecia, mudando completamente a configuração inicial. Todas as garotas sorriam, quando de repente...

-Ai, alguém pisou no meu pé! - Alguma garota reclamou no meio da balbúrdia.

-Aff, quem foi a perua?! - Uma voz irritada sai do meio da turma, nesse momento todas pararam de posar pra entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Ei, não empurra! - Outra gritaria vindo do nada.

-Alguém está me apalpando! - Uma voz chorosa veio de outra moça.

-**AHHHH!!** Eu vou cair!! - Nadja gritou quando uma garota mais baixa agarrou a cintura dela. Algumas começaram a se agarrar umas nas outras, pra não cair no chão.

-Ah, não vai, não!! - Isabel segurou a russa, que segurou a venezuelana, que agarrou Shunrei, que foi segurada pela Myu, que segurou em Yi, que começou a sentir cócegas monstruosas, e tentou se segurar em Julieta, que já estava fazendo esforço pra equilibrar Violeta, Angelina e Miranda, que sentia que seu salto ia quebrar a qualquer momento... Carol e Lune pressentiam a destruição total quando Ditya e Camille se seguraram e escorregaram ainda mais!!

Miranda ouviu o fatídito **"crac"** do seu salto quebrar e todas as 100 misses desabarem no chão de uma vez, umas em cima das outras, como uma avalanche de glitter colossal.

Silêncio total na platéia, onde uma lágrima escorria dos olhos de Afrodite, Milo e Kanon pareciam que iam explodir de tanto segurar a risada. Camus e Saga estavam assustados, assim como Shaka e Mu que olhavam a cena com o queixo no chão. Shura e Deba ficaram entre ir ou não socorrer as moças e Aioros foi amparado pelo irmão ao ficar com os joelhos completamente bambos.

Todas as meninas olhavam uma para a outra, com caras em misto de susto, dor, medo, desespero... Que terminou em uma grande gargalhada conjunta (que rendeu belíssimas fotos na opinião de Dave). O som da risada ecoou numa onda de som construtiva sobre toda a tenda, acordando qualquer um que estivesse "dormindo no ponto", fazendo rir o mais mal humorado e rabugento (até o Mask soltou um risinho), tiraram a concentração até do Homem mais Próximo de Deus e até fazer aquela rachadurazinha numa Muralha de Gelo... Tudo de bom que uma risada gostosa pode fazer.

Depois da terceira vez todas conseguiram levantar sem derrubar mais nada, Aioros já tinha se recuperado de um quase desmaio quando pediu para os funcionários arranjarem um tapete cinza para cobrir a área onde as misses ficariam... Pediu que todas fossem ao estúdio e se preparassem para a noite, antes da entrada ao vivo fariam um último ensaio derradeiro.

-Gostaria de uma ajuda? - Shura estendeu a mão para sua conterrânea no momento que viu a morena com o salto quebrado na mão.

-Acho que não é tão necessário. - Ia fazer uma pose séria, mas não aguentou e soltou um sorriso de canto enquanto ficava descalça. Sentiu-se trêmula quando ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no canto da boca e saiu pelos bastidores, deixando-a zonza.

-Tudo bem com você? - Aldebaran perguntou à francesa enquanto segurava-lhe a mão delicadamente.

-_Oui_. - A francesa respondeu polidamente com um sorriso e ganhou um beijo nas mãos do brasileiro antes de se reitirar.

-Hahahahaha, demais meninas!! Co-mé-dia!! - Kanon apareceu do nada perto de Carol e Lune, que fingiam não achar nada engraçado.

-Vai pastar Kanon, vaza!! - Carol o empurrou de brincadeira.

Shunrei saiu de perto da confusão rindo sozinha, quando sentiu um leve toque em seu braço.

-Você está bem, Shunrei?! - Ela ouviu aquela voz que conhecia tão bem, assustou-se por um momento. Shiryu tinha acabado de chegar quando viu uma montanha de mulheres no palco.

-Si-sim... - Sorriu sem graça, - só foi um susto, nada de mais. - Ela comentou sorrindo divertida, nem parecia ressentida, por um momento a preocupação que ele demonstrou trouxe alguma confiança de volta ao coração de Shunrei. Mas ela se foi logo que seu acessor Nani a chamava insistentemente para que ela fosse se arrumar para o programa.

Violeta sentou-se à frente do espelho, sozinha em sua cabine. Ela esperava o maquiador chegar a qualquer momento. Sentiu um toque macio no pescoço e depois um beijo molhado perto da orelha.

-Oi, - o grego fez um carinho em seu braço. Violeta sorriu, rendida. - Não se machucou?

-Pra ser sincera minha canela tá doendo... - Ela respondeu divertida, não sabia muito bem como agir naquele momento. Aioros passou a mão suavemente no local indicado como se quisesse aliviar a dor dela. De repente sua feição mudou...

-Tenho que ir... - Beijou a testa da loira e saiu correndo. Violeta bufou decepcionada... Mas depois deu um risinho e começou a arrumar seus cabelos.

Nadja já estava bem entediada, pegou seu violão clássico, sentou-se numa cadeira a vista da maioria das pessoas, colocou um chapéu qualquer no chão e começou a dedilhar o Bourré em mi menor de Bach (2). Só porquê não tinha mais o que fazer. Myu ficou ali apreciando o som, enquanto outras pessoas só observavam a maluquice da loira.

Camus estava prestes a ir embora quando de repente ouviu uma música boa no meio daquele furdúncio irritante. Não era só um dedilhado, era Bach... Seguiu o som cautelosamente até se deparar com a loira maluca da festa. Nadja parecia outra mulher com a tez séria, lábios cerrados. Os cabelos estavam presos com um coque meio rebelde, mas não deixava nada a desejar, os braços e dedos deslizavam com destreza pelas cordas de nylon finas emitindo um som preciso e harmonioso. O _cocktail dress _era brilhante, mas não ofuscava o resto da paisagem. As pernas torneadas cruzadas, segurando o violão preto fosco, clássico de conservatório. O mais cômico era o chapéu na beirada da cadeira, já com alguns trocados... Assim que ela terminou o Bourré, sorriu pra si mesma, imendando com _Eine Kleine Natchmusik_ do Mozart (3). Parecia completamente alheia ao ambiente.

Ditya estava sentada a frente do espelho penteando seu cabelo da cor do ébano, que caiam em pequenas mechas onduladas sobre seu ombro moreno. Afrodite assistia à cena paralisado. Era uma beleza além de seu entendimento...

Myu viu que o ruivo se aproximava e decidiu sair pra tomar uma água antes que o outro ensaio se iniciasse. Quase trombou em Shaka, que parecia ter vindo em sua direção.

-Oi. - A japonesa riu, tímida.

-Ah, oi, claro... - _"Idiota, que preocupação é essa?!"_ - E seu pé, está bem depois desse tombo?! - Shaka não sabia porquê de ficar nervoso perto de Myu, sabia que ela era delicada, mas até aí quase todas as moças eram realtivamente delicadas perto do poder que ele poderia alcançar. Sentiu-se mais idiota ainda.

-Estou bem, muito obrigada por perguntar Shaka-san... - Myu sorriu e fez uma reverência rápida, ainda mais vermelha. Já estava levemente nervosa com o desfile... Mas aquele gesto foi tão gentil, tão educado. Pena que ele murmurou algo e simplesmente saiu rapidamente. Myu deu de ombros e saiu saltitante procurando uma garrafinha de água.

Máscara da Morte tinha acabado de chegar no estúdio, momentos depois da bagunça total feita pela queda de 100 mulheres num palco.

-Nossa, perdeu a cena mais cômica do ano. - Kanon passou pelo italiano, indo em direção às cabines onde as moças se arrumavam.

-Não perguntei. - O italiano olhou o grego através dos óculos de armação fina, que usava para ler um livro que estava carregando naquele momento. Usava uma camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas e uma calça de alfaiataria preta. - Só vim pra assistir essa porcaria porque foram ordens da Kido.

-Ahn... É que as 100 Misses quase derrubaram o palco numa queda fenomenal!! - Mask simplesmente seguia Kanon atravessando a platéia até o outro lado da tenda.

-Tinha alguma de saia?

-Tinha, mas não deu pra ver... Também lamentei isso. - Kanon falou com pesar.

Angelina dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem e ajeitava os cachos do cabelo.

-Oi Angel!! Tá linda, vai arrasar no desfile! - Kanon só faltou babar nas pernas de fora da Miss Uruguai, que fez que não ligou muito no elogio.

-Sinto muito, mas não lhe dei intimidades para me chamar dessa forma. Somente Angelina para você. - Ela colocou a faixa e saiu de perto do grego, que ficou paralisado com a resposta. Mask só faltou cair no chão de tanto rir.

-É um lesado mesmo... Por que não vai atrás de uma mais facinha?

-Vai te catar italiano!! - Kanon saiu batendo o pé, geralmente não se importava, mas de repente ficou puto da vida.

-Olá Giovanni! - A coreana já abriu o mega sorrisão quando viu o italiano passando. Ele estava super bem vestido e com aqueles óculos, só ressaltavam o rosto másculo do canceriano.

-Oi Yi. - Já sabia que se fosse seca com ela, ia ser bem pior... Respirou fundo e se preparou. - Como vai?

Afrodite estava ali perto, contemplando Ditya quando arregalou os olhos e virou a cabeça pra trás. Mask tava conversando com alguém por livre espontânea vontade!! Era a mesma coisa que ver Camus rindo de uma piada tosca do Milo. Praticamente IMPOSSÍVEL.

Saga estava procurando o irmão, de repente ele tinha sumido e logo vários reporteres da imprensa apareceriam. Resolveu entrar no lounge de "arrumação" das misses, provavelmente ele estaria enchendo o saco da pobre Angelina.

-Boa tarde, Caroline. - Saga se aproximou da inglesa com uma educação digna de um lord.

-Boa tarde, Saga. - Carol não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar sarro, imitando o jeito do grego de falar. Saga deu um sorriso de canto, tentando disfarçar um certo constrangimento.

-Você viu meu irmão? Ele sumiu... - Carol já sentiu que ele não tinha ido lá só pra falar com ela.

-Eu o vi tomando um fora da Lina, como já está ficando de praxe. Ele saiu por ali e não voltou mais. - Ela apontou o local.

-Bem, obrigado e boa sorte no desfile. - Saga deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu dali, deixando a inglesa com uma cara meio assustada, não estava esperando nenhum contato com ele assim, tão direto e carinhoso.

Lune se sentia levemente zonza sentou-se na cadeira vagarosamente. De repente o mundo ficava em câmera lenta. Piscou e quando abriu os olhos viu Julieta e Isabel olhando para ela com caras meio assustadas.

-Nossa, ela tá muito pálida!

-Verdade... - A mexicana olhou para os lados. - Ju, fica aqui com ela que eu vou procurar o médico. Lune arregalou os olhos, _"Dio santo, socorro!!"_.

-Calma Lune, a Isa foi chamar ajuda, fica calma tá? - Julieta realmente ficou preocupada. A sua cara de preocupação foi pega por um ariano preocupado com a organização do outro lado do evento. De repente Julieta sentiu uma presença ao seu lado.

-Tudo bem por aqui? - Shion perguntou preocupado com a palidez da Miss Itália.

-Oi, tudo bom?! - Julieta não podia conter o sorriso, mas logo se desfez. - Bem, ela está meio pálida, mas a Isa foi chamar alguém no posto médico.

-Ok, fiquem aqui, eu já volto. - _"Mu, seu imbecil, cadê você!!"_. Segundos depois Mu apareceu, do nada, Julieta tomou um susto.

-Algum problema? - Lune quase prendeu a respiração parca. Mu estava todo de branco e com os cabelos loiros presos.

-Ela de repente ficou super pálida... - Julieta tentou explicar.

Mu de uma olhada por cima em Lune, ela realmente estava mais pálida que o comum, provavelmente era pressão baixa por causa de algum fator, por mais que as pupilas estivessem um pouco mais dilatadas que o comum. Pegou o estetoscópio nos ouvidos segurou a ventosa.

-Com licença, vou medir a sua pressão, ok? - A voz era máscula e saiu sem titubear, dando segurança, as mãos estavam completamente firmes. Lune assentiu com a cabeça levemente. Mu colocou a ventosa perto do coração dela e segurou seu pulso com firmeza, passados uns segundos, Mu observou os olhos e a boca da italiana.

-Acho que é só um mal estar, sua pressão está normal. Você comeu regularmente hoje? - Mu puxou uma cadeira para ficar de frente com a morena.

-Sim, acho que é esse lugar fechado. - Julieta e Shion ficaram ali por um momento e depois saíram conversando algo...

-Aff, cadê aquele médico? - Isabel não consegui andar mais rápido com os saltos altos, aquela faixa e um vestido razoavelmente curto. Não tinha achado ninguém no posto médico. Resolveu ir atrás de outra pessoa que pudesse resolver o problema e estava bem ali por perto.

-Shura, não esqueça de avisar o pessoal da segurança que só vai entrar quem tiver o crachá exclusivo de imprensa no programa. - Dohko e Shura resolveram tomar medidas para que uma "certa" barraqueira entrasse no programa.

-Oi Dohko, não quero me intrometer mas a Miss Itália está passando mal e eu não acho o médico...

-Ahn... Quê?! - Dohko tomou um susto. _"Garota maluca... Cadê o tonto do Mu?"_.

-Calma, não é nada demais... Vem comigo. - Isabel agarrou o braço (e que braço) do libriano e atravessaram a platéia. _"Fortinha essa garota...",_ Dohko se pegou imaginando coisas muito mais apelativas.

-A senhorita quer que eu solicite que uma das enfermeiras vá te levar pra tomar um ar? - Mu ia se candidatar, mas resolveu que seria mais útil se ficasse por ali caso mais alguém passasse mal. A italiana assentiu com a cabeça sem olhar nos olhos do loiro. - Com licença então. - Ele simplesmente levantou e apertou um botão do celular que tirou do bolso. Uma mulher alta, com os cabelos castanhos encaracolados e vestida tipicamente como enfermeira apareceu. Nesse momento Dohko que era puxado por Isabel apareceram na cena.

-Leve-a lá fora para tomar um ar, e não fique perto das câmeras, suba pelos bastidores... Lá ela terá mais privacidade. - Lune levantou-se e teve o braço tomado pela enfermeira, que saiu andando levemente. Mu deu um suspiro quase imperceptível.

-Tudo certo? - Isabel perguntou ao ariano.

-Só um mal estar, não há que se preocupar... Qualquer coisa estarei no posto médico, com licença. - Saiu antes que Dohko pronunciasse qualquer coisa.

-Bom, acho que tudo se resolveu... - Isabel deu de ombros e quase não "notou" que ainda estava com as mãos no bíceps do libriano.

-É verdade... - Dohko sentiu seu corpo flutuar na presença da moça, quando se tocou que os dedos finos acariciando seu braço sob a camisa branca. - Bom, eu preciso ir, boa sorte no desfile. - Dohko tirou a mão dela do braço e a segurou.

-_Gracias!_ - A mexicana deu um sorriso brilhante e um beijo na bochecha do chinês antes dele sair.

Shunrei estava voltando do toilete para pegar sua faixa quando viu algumas flores num _bouquet_ simples em cima de sua cadeira. Não eram flores quaisquer, eram cravos chineses cor-de-rosa, daqueles que só uma pessoa sabia que ela simplesmente adorava. Pegou o bouquet com delicadeza e cheirou as flores, não pode procurar o mandante, pois Aiora já estava se descabelando no palco.

Nadja largou o violão assim que ouviu o chamado de Aioria no alto-falante, foi nessa hora que reparou o ruivo bem próximo dela, devia estar assistindo ela tocar. Sorriu singela e foi para o palco. Camus ficou levemente desconcertado e foi para o seu lugar na platéia.

-Milo, tudo certo por aí? - Shura chamou o amigo pelo ponto de comunicação. - O alvo está preparado?

-Estamos acertando os últimos detalhes... - Milo respondeu, ele estava dentro da suíte presidencial do hotel onde as misses estavam hospedadas. Milo levantou e perguntou para uma senhorita loira vestida no estilo de secretária bilíngue, ela olhou o grego por cima dos óculos de armação fina prateada e fez cara de entojo.

-Temos 10 minutos, apresse-a!! - a irritação na voz de Shura era crível.

-Calma, apressar é pior... _"Até parece que conhece mulher"_ - Ainda bem que elas não entendiam grego. - Tudo pronto senhorita Oliviera?

-Sim, claro. - A morena estonteante saiu da suíte deslumbrante, soltando uma piscadinha para o escorpiano, que engoliu seco. _"Se a Shina me ver com essa mulher eu morri!"._

O segundo ensaio foi sem nenhum percalço e todas as misses estavam preparadas para o começo do programa ao vivo. A única coisa que as misses não sabiam era que a Miss Universo do ano anteior. Isabella Ricieri Oliviera, mexicana nascida na Cidade do México. Ela apareceu no palco para ficar a postos, de braço dado com Milo, o corpo perfeito e muito bem afilado de 1,77m e 53kg, pele morena uniformemente bronzeada, as curvas perfeitas estavam cobertas por um vestido de seda verde água até a cinturinha fina, todo fechado em pedrarias no corpete. O rosto era milimetricamente simétrico, boca carnuda e vermelha, olhos cor de mel... Ela sorria confiante com os cabelos negros esvoaçantes caiam em harmonia sob os ombros perfeitos, exibindo a coroa prateada.

CONTINUA

--

**N/M: **-Vida em caos total. Como todo mundo tá cansado de saber, meu mestrado tá bem loco, então foi mal a demora... Demorou, mas voltou!! Fiz questão de parar nessa parte de **SACANAGEM** xD, um pouquinho de suspense não mata... (Só enlouquece).

-Rodapé:

(1) Esse vestido é aquele super básico que as Misses usam no primeiro desfile. Ele é meio básico, mas ao mesmo tempo é sofisticado...

(2) Info no Blog D (mas acredito que todo mundo conhece essa)

(3) Info no Blog (essa tbm tá em todos lugares XD).

**INFO NO BLOG!!**

( _**h t t p : / / novas escolhas . blog spot . com **_)


	10. Capítulo 9

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse:** Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

_**AVISO:**_** Eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo logo depois que postei o anterior... Não o terminei antes porque minha avó faleceu e eu não tinha condições de escrever algo descente. Não peço por condolências pois já superei, o problema é que isso estava afetando a minha escrita... Não quero que ninguém leia porcarias só porque não estou bem. Acho que todos (inclusive eu) merecemos algo muito bom, certo?! **

**Saudades de vocês!!! Eu AMO escrever essa fic e AMO todas as pessoas que vêm aqui comentar (mesmo aquelas que não se dão o trabalho). Espero que minhas férias sejam boas pra vocês xD**

_Ass. Morgane Le Fay_

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

"_A única coisa que as misses não sabiam era que a Miss Universo do ano anteior apareceria. Isabella Ricieri Oliviera, mexicana nascida na Cidade do México. Ela apareceu no palco para ficar a postos, de braço dado com Milo, o corpo perfeito e muito bem afilado de 1,77m e 53kg, pele morena uniformemente bronzeada, as curvas perfeitas estavam cobertas por um vestido de seda verde água de comprimento clássico, e até a cinturinha fina era todo fechado em pedrarias no corpete. O rosto era milimetricamente simétrico, boca carnuda e vermelha, olhos cor de mel... Ela sorria confiante, os cabelos negros esvoaçantes caiam em harmonia sob os ombros perfeitos, exibindo a coroa prateada."_

Shunrei deu um suspiro nervoso, o bouquet só a fez ficar num misto de insegurança, dúvida, apreensão... Queria simplesmente sumir, voltar para os Cinco Picos Antigos e fazer o jantar. Sentiu um toque no braço direito.

-Oi, Miss China. Tudo bem? - Sentiu a ironia do garoto de longe na voz do ruivo (que já era bem mais alto), perdido no meio das garotas.

-Kiki!!! - Shunrei sorriu ao vê-lo, aproximou-se para abraçá-lo. - O que você tá fazendo aqui?! - Logo todas as garotas perceberam a presença do ruivinho e começou outro falatório próximo a entrada do programa.

-Ai que garoto fofo!! - Myu e Yi ficara paparicando Kiki enquanto outras garotas ficaram pensando em como ele foi parar ali no meio do nada.

-Nossa, cadê a Lune? - Carol perguntou a Ditya, que tomava um copo de água.

-Não sei, querida. Mas não se preocupe, logo ela virá... - Carol ficou mais tranquila com as palavras da indiana, o jeito dela era calmante de vez em quando.

Aioros fazia uma contagem regressiva mental mais nervoso depois de ter tirado Kiki do meio das garotas, que quase o fuzilaram com o olhar. A vinda da Miss Universo parecia impor certa pressão sob a maioria das outras misses, ela estava sentada perfeitamente numa cadeira especial para ela, enquanto sua acessora falava algumas coisas num celular ao lado da morena.

Lune sentou-se na varanda e o vendo que vinha de longe trouxe uma calma relaxante, um silêncio reconfortante reinava naquele lugar. Assim que se sentiu melhor, pediu que a enfermeira fosse embora, queria ficar sozinha por um momento. Foi quando ouviu uns passos que vinham na sua direção.

-Senhorita Fiorentino? - Mu a chamou receoso. Shion tinha pedido que fosse buscá-la pessoalmente e em menos de 5 minutos.

-Sim... - Lune virou o rosto devagar, encarando o olhar de Mu. Os dois permaneceram assim, medindo olhares por mais alguns segundos, quando Mu lembrou do que tinha para fazer.

-Vim lhe buscar, o programa vai começar em poucos minutos. - Ele disse calmamente, mas com certo pesar na voz. Poderiam ficar ali e começar uma conversa decente.

Ela se levantou devagar, sendo amparada por Mu no mesmo segundo. Achou que poderia seguir sozinha, mas ainda se sentia insegura, de repente ele era tão diferente... Lune sentiu Mu segurar seu braço com firmeza e caminharam pela tenda devagar. Ele preferiu não dizer nada, apenar segurá-la até seu destino. Assim que subiram no palco por uma das laterais, ele a soltou.

-Pronto, boa sorte. - disse simplesmente, com um sorriso fino no rosto. Como se não houvesse um lobo malvado por trás da alva pele de carneiro. Lune não sabia muito bem como agir, só ficou surpresa com a delicadeza momentânea.

-Obrigada, Mu. - Ela respondeu com a voz mais baixa, e foi se juntar com as outras moças.

Assim que ela saiu, Mu sorriu, um sorriso que Lune não pode conferir. Era um misto de excitação, felicidade e desejo, num sorriso de mostrar os dentes e esfregar as mãos. Virou-se e foi assistir de perto sua pequena italiana desfilar, no seu lugar já estrategicamente demarcado.

As meninas não tiveram muito tempo para conversar e perguntar a Lune o que tinha acontecido. Em segundos as luzes dos holofotes se ascenderam com uma intensidade tremenda. Uma música triumfante, no estilo Pompa e Circustância de Elgar (1), começou a tocar de forma ascendente, o telão posicionado no centro começava a mostrar cenas de cada uma das Misses, primeiramente as fotos do ensaio inicial e as demais tiradas durante a semana, formando a apresentação do show.

Do lado oposto onde ficava o trono da Miss Universo atual e o palanque com as Misses concorrentes, entrava uma banda de estilo vanguardista. Alguns dos integrantes poderiam ser até avôs das garotas, todos vestidos de smoking branco, começaram a tocar um jazz lounge ambiente (2).

-Espero que eu não tenha nenhum tombo dessa vez... - Miranda disse, com o rosto tenso.

-Nem fala, até porque hoje só ficam 15 misses. O resto vai pra casa! - Myu suspirou com o comentário de Julieta, todas estavam apreensivas. Até Carol, que não tinha intenção de voltar tão cedo para Inglaterra, a Grécia estava se mostrando um país bem divertido.

-Não precisava lembrar né, Ju. - Violeta tinha medo que suasse muito e estragasse a maquiagem.

-Uau!!! Que banda demais!! - Nadja não conseguiu se segurar ao olhar para o senhor de idade tocando um sax barítono. As misses estavam todas num palanque logo abaixo do telão central, mas como a luz inicialmente estava apagada, ninguém podia vê-las até que o programa de fato começasse.

-Calma gente, vai dar tudo certo! - Isabel tentava ser o mais positiva possível.

-Façam como a Nadja, concentrem-se nessa música, quem sabe a gente se acalma. - A voz doce de Shunrei calou as demais que já começaram a aumentar o tom de reclamação. - Ou vocês preferem que o Aioros venha aqui dar bronca?

Assim que Shunrei parou de falar, Aioros passou na frente das misses, pra conferir se tudo ia dentro dos conformes. Todas se calaram instantâneamente e tentavam fazer caras neutras até o momento em que aparecessem.

-Meninas, vocês aparecerão depois da Miss Universo, ok?! - Aioros olhou para todas, meio por cima. - Sorriam, mas não há necessidade de acenar.

Todas as luzes se apagavam lentamente, só a parte central do palco era iluminada. Era possível ver duas sombras distintas entre as luzes. Um homem alto e uma mulher bem mais baixa, ao lado dele. Quando elas se acenderam, os corpos ficaram completamente distingüíveis. Saori sorria para as câmeras, usava um vestido frente única de decote discreto, preto de tafetá e decorado com strass, o comprimento ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Nos pés, usava sandálias altas de tiras finas de couro preto, também decorada com strass. O cabelo tinha sido finamente prendido com um coque decorado com pequenas flores prateadas, a maquiagem iluminava o rosto do avatar da deusa Atena de maneira suave. Ao lado dela e não menos elegante, o Cavaleiro de Peixes apresentava-se no seu melhor smoking preto impecável. Os cabelos loiros sedosos presos por um rabo de cavalo baixo deixavam a beleza do rosto do sueco ainda mais evidente. Uma rosa vermelha perfeita adornava sua lapela.

-Telespectadores de todo o mundo, bem vindos ao concurso Miss Universo!!! - Saori e Afrodite apresentavam com graça a abertura do programa. Depois de se apresentarem e agradecerem os patrocinadores, a comissão dos juízes foi apresentada, na parte frontal da arquibancada, onde havia um espaço especial para cada um deles.

-Com muita honra, a presença da Miss Universo atual, a Miss México Isabella Ricieri Oliveira, para nos acompanhar nessa noite gloriosa. - A voz aveludada de Afrodite chamou a atenção de todas as pessoas do palco e platéia.

-O que aquele imbecil está fazendo no palco?! - Máscara da Morte só faltou matá-lo com um simples olhar.

-Acabando com a reputação dos Caveleiros de Ouro. - Shaka ousou comentar aquele escândalo. Milo chorava de rir, junto com Kanon.

-Definitivamente eu não me surpreendo com mais nada, - a voz de rendição do francês era completamente perceptível.

-Eu também. - Saga emendou.

-Como vocês são chatos, deixa ele! - Deba interviu pelo pisciano. - Não vê que ele está se divertindo? - Todos os companheiros observaram quando Afrodite auxiliava na entrada da Miss Universo.

Lindamente adornada pelo vestido verde decorado com pedrarias finas, Isabella parecia flutuar diante da passarela central. Ela caminhou com graça até o frente do palco, desfilou até a esquerda. Parou, sorrindo e acenando perfeitamente para as câmaras, seus rosto parecia ter sido esculpido pelo artista mais apaixonado pela feição feminina. Ela caminhou até o lado direito do palco, sua saia que ia um pouco além dos joelhos balançava com o ritmo da sua caminhada de maneira sensual. Auxiliado por Afrodite, ela sentou-se em seu trono, feito especialmente para sua vinda.

-Gostosíssima! - Kanon não perdeu a oportunidade.

-Demais, que pernas lindas! - Deba abriu a boca de espanto.

-Sorriso arrebatador, - Saga concluiu.

-Arraso... Eu andei com ela antes do programa. - Milo se gabou.

-Realmente, encantadora. - Camus acrescentou.

-Sem comentários. - Mu não tinha mais o que dizer. - Mask, porque tá fazendo isso? - Mu comentou o fato do colega estar com a cabeça virada de lado.

-Imaginando ela de quatro, porquê?

-Nada... - Mu resolveu ficar quieto.

-O corpo latino é perfeito... - Shura comentou viajando em seus pensamentos.

-Hum... Nada demais. - Shaka se limitou a dizer. Tinha algo diferente nela, mas que não lhe agradava.

-É criançada, o loirão aqui é exigente!! - Milo perdia o amigo, mas não a piada.

-Qual é o assunto da roda, rapazes? - A morena perguntou com a voz cortante em direção ao grego loiro.

-Nada não, Shina. - Milo endireitou-se na cadeira. - Sente-se aqui do meu lado. - Levantou o braço, recebendo o corpo da Amazona de Cobra perto do seu. Marin e Aioria estavam mais afastados da turma, sentados juntinhos. Shion e Dohko faziam parte do backstage, em caso alguma coisa saísse errado.

-Consigo ver as meninas daqui, - Dohko espiava de trás de um biombo, Shion girou os olhos. - Nossa, nenhuma está com a cara boa...

-Ah é? - Shion foi ver. - Tensão total. - O ariano comentou enquanto inconscientemente procurava Julieta com o olhar. A ruiva parecia nervosa, ficava mexendo os braços, passava a mão no cabelo ajeitando as madeixas. _"Tadinha, pena que não posso fazer nada agora..."._ - O que foi essa idéia de Saori e Afrodite apresentarem?? - Shion olhou incrédulo para o palco.

-Sei lá, mas eles parecem estar se divertindo.

Depois que a Miss Universo sentou-se em seu trono, recebeu rosas brancas de Afrodite, sorriu e acenou novamente para as câmeras. Afrodite voltou ao seu lugar no palco, onde Saori anunciou as candidatas desse ano. Nesse momento, os holofotes centrais explodiram em júbilo, e confetinhos prateados foram jogados nas laterais do palanque onde 100 sorrisos se apresentavam para as câmeras. O rosto de cada uma foi focalizado e passado para os telões no palco assim que cada país era mencionado por Saori.

A medida que cada rosto ia passando, um número era dado para cada Miss no telão, para que os telespectadores que assistissem o programa pudessem fazer ligações que contavam como votos para cada Miss. As votações também poderiam ser feitas pela internet, no site oficial do Miss Universo, onde possuiam todas as regras de doações que seriam feitas durante o concurso. Toda a renda seria revertida em projetos baseados nos modelos exemplificados pelas misses.

As melhores cenas de cada grupo foram exibidas logo a seguir, no telão principal. Todas as Misses apareciam fazendo alguma atividade diferente, de uma forma resumida rapidamente, até finalmente o desfile feito por misses de todos os grupos, cenas de Violeta e Camille apareciam na tela, firmemente aplaudidas.

Finalmente o momento do desfile individual chegava e cada uma das 100 mulheres começava a sentir a pressão à flor da pele. Em ordem alfabética, cada uma delas era sendo chamada. A medida que Saori dizia seus nomes, elas desciam pela lateral do palanque, eram seguradas por Afrodite até o centro da passarela e depois caminhavam livremente pelo palco.

-Com vocês, a Miss Alemanha, Julieta Lozano. - Saori a apresentou e os câmeras focalizaram a ruiva a medida que ela caminhava até o centro do palco, dando as mãos para Afrodite. - Julieta nasceu na Espanha, tem 18 anos e suas medidas são 1,70m de altura, 90cm de busto, 58cm de cintura, 94cm de quadril e 56kg. - Enquanto Saori falava se suas características físicas, Julieta caminhava decidida na passarela, ao chegar ao lado esquerdo, fez uma pose e caminhou de maneira sexy até o outro lado, depois foi até o centro, caminhando até Afrodite novamente e saindo do palco em direção ao backstage, todas as misses que saíam do desfile iam para trás e só voltavam para o palanque após o intervalo comercial antes do final do programa.

A espanhola suspirou fundo depois que entrou atrás do biombo decorado com fitas prateadas. Deu de cara com Shion e Dohko.

-Parabéns pelo desfile, - Shion parabenizou tomando um gole de água. - Nem parecia que você estava tão nervosa.

-O-obrigada. - Respondeu confusa, mas logo depois deu um daqueles seus sorrisos estonteantes, na opinião do ariano. - Então os senhores são responsáveis pelo backstage? - Deu um riso divertido e foi conversar com os dois.

-Com vocês, a Miss Brasil, Violeta Lopez. - Violeta sorriu radiante e desceu o palanque até encontrar com o sueco. - Violeta é brasileira, tem 23 anos. - Violeta caminhou até à frente do palco soberana, as luzes de estúdio deixavam sua pele ainda mais iluminada e seu sorriso radiante. Os cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com os ventiladores do estúdio de uma maneira surreal. - Suas medidas são 1,70m de altura, 89cm de busto, 61cm de cintura, 95cm de quadril e 55kg. - Depois de desfilar de uma maneira delicada e sensual, Violeta virou-se para sair e entrou no backstage.

-E aí, Violeta?!! - Julieta estava sentada em cima de uma mesa bebendo água de uma garrafinha gelada. - Arrasou loira!!! - As duas se abraçaram fazendo bagunça, atraindo a atenção de Aioros do outro lado, que ganhou um aceno da brasileira.

-Você também abriu o desfile maravilhosamente!

-Tava nervosa, mas deu tudo certo.

-Com vocês, a Miss China, Shunrei Zhao! - Saori não conteve a felicidade de chamar Shunrei. Ela desceu do palanque como se flutuasse do chão e caminhou até Afrodite. O pisciano sorriu orgulhoso da chinesa, tomou-lhe a mão e ficaram ao centro do palco, era possível ouvir a algazarra que Kiki tinha organizado, pois todos cavaleiros de bronze, inclusive Shiryu assistiam o desfile, batiam palmas e gritavam o nome dela. Dohko ficou com todo feliz, assistindo de trás do palco. - Shunrei nasceu nos Cinco Picos Antigos em Rozan, na China e tem 19 anos. - A chinesa foi até à frente do palco com o semblante cheio de paz e serenidade, seu rosto transmitia uma sensação de conforto que fazia parecer que Shunrei flutuava sob o chão. - As medidas de Shunrei são 1,70m de altura, 93cm de busto, 60cm de cintura, 95cm de quadril e 55kg. - Ao se virar Shunrei saiu do palco com graça, caminhando entre os biombos prateados que separavam o palco e o backstage. Foi recebida por Dohko, que já abraçou a neta.

-Dá-lhe Shunrei!!! - A brasileira e a espanhola comemoravam sentadas em lugares que Shion arrumou para elas.

-Com vocês, a Miss Coréia, Yi Hyang. - Yi sorriu sapeca e desceu as escadas do palanque com agilidade. Caminhou até o pisciano e olhou para frente, enquanto sorria, pensou exatamente no que Aioros tinha dito pra fazer no ensaio, mas de repente dava uma vontade de simplesmente declamar um poema ali, naquele palco iluminado de prata. Caminhou para frente e ficou feliz ao ver um italiano escondido lá no meio da platéia, sorriu e continuou seu desfile. Por mais que não tivesse muita habilidade com o salto, tinha treinado arduamente durante à tarde para dar o melhor de si. - Yi nasceu na Coréia, mas tem descendência inglesa e alemã. Suas medidas são 1,72m de altura, 80cm de busto, 69cm de cintura, 92cm de quadril e 56kg. - Yi sorriu orgulhosa por ter feito o trajeto de forma impecável, caminhou novamente até Afrodite e saiu do palco.

-Yes!!! - Yi saiu toda feliz, dando de cara com as meninas.

-Yi!!! Foi ótimo seu desfile!! - Shunrei a parabenizou e elas se juntaram pra conversar com Violeta enquanto Shion e Julieta conversavam mais de lado.

-Com vocês, a Miss Espanha, Miranda Ferraz. - A espanhola sorriu jovialmente e desceu o palanque de forma graciosas. Caminhou até o centro com Afrodite. - Miranda é espanhola e tem 21 anos. - Miranda não precisava se esforçar para que chamasse atenção, os movimentos de seu corpo milimetricamente delineado se moviam como um tigre espreitando sua presa, olhando-a com os olhos brilhantes. - As medidas de Miranda são 1,72m de altura, 92cm de busto, 62cm de cintura, 95cm de quadril e 55kg. - Miranda caminhou até o centro novamente, com uma calma, para que todos pudessem olhá-la sem pressa. Foi até Afrodite, sorriu e saiu do palco aliviada.

-Demais Mirandaaa!!!!! - Violeta abraçou a espanhola com cara de que tinha saído das trincheiras de uma guerra. A espanhola aceitou o abraço e roubou a água de alguém, precisava se refescar. Maquiadores de plantão vinham retocar as garotas para o bloco seguinte.

-Com vocês, a Miss França, Camille Clavéry. - A loira sorriu, finalmente era sua vez. Desceu o palanque com suavidade e caminhou até o centro do palco acompanhada do pisciano. - Camille é francesa e tem 18 anos. - Os cachos dourados de Camille balançavam como fios de ouro em torno do seu rosto de princesa. O sorriso era sutil e o caminhar era cuidadoso e sauve. Depois de olhar para a platéia, Camille sorriu para si mesma, tomando conhecimento que tinha nascido para isso. - Suas medidas são 1,72m de altura, 91cm de busto, 60cm de cintura, 98cm de quadril e 57kg. - Ao chegar ao centro, virou e caminhou até o loiro. Sorriu uma última vez se despedindo do palco e andou até a entrada do backstage.

A medida que mais Misses saiam do desfile, uma festa ia se formando atrás do palco.

-Camille, filha, arrasou!!! - Miranda tinha certeza que não era só água que tinha tomado. A adrenalina do desfile deixou todas as garotas elétricas. Camille entrou sorrindo para as colegas.

-Vocês também deram um show à parte!! Todas nós até agora!! - Sentaram-se para conversar e se refrescar das luzes quentes dos holofotes.

_Afrodite respirou fundo._

-Com vocês, a Miss Índia, Aditya Prasana. - Ditya deu seu sorriso misterioso e desceu as escadas até Afrodite com seu andar hipnotizante. Sentiu um arrepio bom quando o sueco tomou sua mão e ficaram de frente da platéia, ao centro do palco. - Aditya nasceu na Índia e tem 22 anos. - A indiana andou com calma até o centro do palco e fez o percurso do desfile mais preocupada em impressionar cada júri sentado à frente do palco do que qualquer outra pessoa. Seus gestos delicados e o sorriso contido eram de tirar a atenção de qualquer um. - As medidas de Aditya são 1,75m de altura, 86cm de busto, 61cm de cintura, 97cm de quadril e 62kg. - Ditya virou e seu cabelo cor de ébano moveu-se como ônix liquefeito por entre seus ombros durante seu caminhar até o centro novamente. Afrodite ficou sem fôlego durante todo o desfile dela e tentou o máximo guardar aquele momento com todos os detalhes possíveis em sua mente. Recebeu a mão dela novamente com um sorriso. Ela sorriu por uma última vez e andou até o final do palco com uma serenidade de dar inveja.

-Ditya, foi perfeito!!!! - Yi abraçou a indiana. - Como você consegue ser tão zen na passarela?! - A indiana riu, como se Yi fosse uma criancinha de 5 anos, fato que deixou Yi toda boba, achava a indiana um arraso.

-Ah querida, é um dom... - As demais comprimentaram Ditya e a juntaram na conversa.

-Com vocês, a Miss Inglaterra, Caroline Lancaster. - Saori apresentou Carol, que desceu tranquilamente o palanque e caminhou concentrada até Afrodite. Lembrava das coisas que sua mãe dizia, pra não andar rápido ou lentamente demais. Afrodite sorriu abertamente para ela, chamando sua atenção para que sorrisse mais. Caroline se reprimiu de xingá-lo mentalmente. - Caroline é inglesa e tem 20 anos. - A inglesa respirou fundo e deu um sorriso sutil enquanto desfilava impecavelmente pela passarela. Achava que sorrir demais era exagerado e não combinava com ela. Mas isso não significava que seu desfile era pior. Os movimentos de seu corpo eram graciosos a medida que caminhava, seus cabelos negros moldavam a face branca, e os olhos azuis perfurantes mostravam com clareza a determinação de Caroline. O sangue azul de sua família era refletido na sua beleza simples e implacável, Carol não precisava de muito para atrair olhares... - As medidas de Caroline são 1,72m de altura, 93cm de busto, 57cm de cintura, 95cm de quadril e 55kg. - Carol voltou até o loiro, segurou a mão dele forte e saiu com um sorriso até o fim do palco.

A inglesa entrou e deu de cara com uma festa atrás do biombos.

-Carol, você tava linda!!! - Yi e Ditya a abraçaram.

-Sério?!

-Sim, foi muito técnico o seu desfile. - Camille acrescentou.

-É isso aí, - Violeta aprovou, - agora voltando ao assunto da balada pós show, como é que vai ser mesmo? - Carol já entrou na roda pra se interar do que estava rolando.

-Com vocês, a Miss Itália, Lune Fiorentino. - Lune deu um meio sorriso, sentindo-se mais recuperada que alguns minutos atrás e caminhou com delicadeza até o sueco. O rosto de Lune transmitia uma calma que internamente ela não possuía por completo. - Lune é italiana e tem 18 anos. - Assim que ela ficou de frente e sorriu para a platéia, todos ficaram sem reação. O rosto de beleza clássica era graciosamente proporcional e seu sorriso iluminava ainda mais a composição. Lune caminhou como se pudesse voar, pois se tivesse asas, seria chamada de anjo. - Suas medidas são 1,75m de altura, 89cm de busto, 62cm de cintura, 94cm de quadril e 60kg. - Lune caminhou de volta ao centro da passarela e virou-se, chegando novamente até Afrodite. Deu um último sorriso e saiu do palco.

Quando entrou, via que todas as moças estavam em silêncio, esperando ansiosas que ela entrasse. Lune esboçou um sorriso cansado, mas depois se recompôs, quando Carol chegou perto dela.

-Tudo bem Lune?

-Sim. - As meninas arranjaram um lugar confortável e arejado para a italiana sentar, depois que comprimentasse cada uma delas e parabenizasse pelo desfile.

-Com vocês, a Miss Japão, Myu Kim Okamura. - Myu sorriu feliz, por mais que estivesse nervosa, nada poderia encobrir seu momento naquele show. Andou decidida até Afrodite e sorriu para a platéia. Com ajuda de Shaka, seu tornozelo estava perfeito e não sentia dor nenhuma. - Myu tem ascendência coreana e japonesa, possui 20 anos. - Myu sonhou várias vezes como seria seu desfile, mas agora tinha certeza de como na realidade ele seria. Sorrindo, caminhou com leveza até o final da passarela bem à frente do palco, seus cabelos negros e lisos moviam-se conforme seu caminhar e sua franja cobria parte de seu rosto dando um charme aos traços da japonesa. Andou até ambas extremidades com cuidado para que não virasse o pé novamente. Seu sorriso foi capaz de deter a atenção dos telespectadores, que nesse momento assistiam ao rosto feliz de Myu. - Suas medidas são 1,73m de altura, 90cm de busto, 58cm de cintura, 92cm de quadril e 58kg. - Myu virou-se e caminhou novamente até o pisciano. Deu seu último sorriso e andou entre os biombos prateados até chegar ao backstage.

-Myu!!!! - Yi e Shunrei foram receber a colega com abraços. Todas as outras garotas gritaram e bateram palmas.

-Oi gente!!! Como me saí?! - Myu perguntou interessada.

-Muito bem!!! - Carol abraçou-a. - Myu sentou perto de Lune, já perguntando se ela tinha melhorado. A conversa seguiu alegre com mais uma participante.

-Com vocês, a Miss México, Isabel Vasconcelos. - Isavel sorriu aliviada por já ser sua vez e caminhou descontraída até o centro do palco com Afrodite. - Isabel é mexicana e tem 21 anos. - Isabel andou até à frente do palco de forma sensual, sem que o sorriso alegre saísse de seu rosto. Os cabelos acobrados combinavam com a pele morena lustrosa, os músculos definidos tiravam qualquer um do sério. Homens e mulheres observavam com atenção o seu andar com leveza na passarela. - As medidas de Isabel são 1,71m de altura, 94cm de busto, 58cm de cintura, 96cm de quadril e 60kg. - Ao voltar ao centro do palco, Isabel deu a mão para o loiro mais uma vez e sorriu, despedindo-se do palco. Andou com alívio e suavidade para dentro do backstage.

-Isa!!! - Violeta, Miranda e Juileta pularam em cima da mexicana entre as palmas das outras sentadas em volta.

-E aí, garotas?!! Arrasamos!!! - Isabel deu um beijo em cada uma e tomou seu lugar na roda que aumentava cada vez mais.

-Com vocês, a Miss Rússia, Nadja Tzara. - Nadja só faltou dar um berro de "viva" quando foi chamada, desceu o palanque com tranquilidade e caminhou até o loiro apresentador com um sorrisão de deixar qualquer um desconcertado. - Nadja nasceu na Romênia e tem 20 anos. - Nadja respirou fundo e caminhou com suavidade até o centro do palco, com a sua melhor cara de sexy, parecia que caminhava nas nuvens de tanta despreocupação ao andar solta pela passarela. Nada podia atingí-la, ali era soberana. - Suas medidas são 1,74m de altura, 92cm de busto, 59cm de cintura, 93cm de quadril e 57kg. - Virou com graça e caminhou até Afrodite novamente, segurando a sua mão com confiança. Deu um último sorriso e entrou tranquila atrás dos biombos, já ouvindo que tava rolando festa do outro lado.

-Uhú garotas?!! Cheguei!! - Falou de braços abertos. Todas riram, Nadja comprimentou suas favoritas e abraçou Miranda, sentando com ela.

-Arrasou loira. - A espanhola retribuiu o abraço.

-Todas nós arrasamos!

-Quem falta ainda? - Yi perguntou, contando nos dedos.

-Falta a nossa caçulinha, a Lina. - Violeta avisou.

-Nossa, vamos assistir. - Julieta e as meninas pararam de falar pra ver o desfile da última colega.

-Por último e não menos importante, com vocês, a Miss Uruguai, Angelina Guimarães Castilho. - Angelina tentou não soltar um sorriso nervoso por praticamente ficar sozinha no palanque. Desceu com calma e caminhou até Afrodite. - Angelina possui nacionalidade brasileira e uruguaia, tem 19 anos. - Lina caminhou até o centro do palco. Os cachos rebeldes junto do corpo delineado e moreno de _femme fatale_ seriam capazes de tirar a paz de qualquer santo. O contraste do corpo com o rosto de boneca inocente com um meio sorriso fariam qualquer coração de pedra derreter suavemente. Enquanto Lina andava com graça pela passarela alheia a sensação que a sua imagem podia causar, a platéia ficava de boca aberta. - As medidas de Angelina são 1,71m de altura, 93cm de busto, 60cm de cintura, 95cm de quadril e 55kg. - Lina caminhou até o sueco novamente, sorriu com graça e saiu do palco com um alívio que só os anjos poderiam dar.

Assim que a Miss Uruguai entrou todas as garotas gritaram com um viva, assustando a garota. Logo depois viu que era festa e abraçou as amigas com carinho. Cada dia gostava mais delas. Todas pularam juntas, celebrando o final de uma fase.

As luzes do palco se apagaram para a entrada do bloco final do programa. A tensão só tendia a aumentar, no momento seguinte Aioros levou todas as Misses novamente para o palanque de onde tinham saído. As luzes dessa vez estavam acesas, e as misses podiam ver o que acontecia no palco naquele momento. Viram Saori e Afrodite conversar baixo ao centro do palco e, que ao lado da Miss Universo haviam 15 lugares para as Misses que ficariam no concurso.

Saori foi para a outra ponta do palco, pronta para chamar cada uma de acordo com os juízes e votação dos telespectadores. Ela tinha acabado de receber os cartões com os nomes da qualificação de cada Miss e aguardava em pé atrás de um pequeno oratório onde o microfone tinha acabado de ser posicionado para que ela abrisse os envelopes, lesse o conteúdo de cada Miss e assim por diante. Aioros gritou no megafone que eles entrariam no ar em 5 segundos, e assim foi.

As luzes dos holofotes explodiam enquanto o som de entrada era alto e descentente, onde a banda já entrava, fazendo novamente uma jam de jazz mais animada para o resultado. As misses olhavam para Saori, que esperava as ordens chegarem através de um ponto na orelha, enquanto Afrodite retornava com o programa.

-Agora é a hora de saber quais são as 15 mulheres escolhidas para continuar no concurso do Miss Universo deste ano!! - Afrodite disse, posicionado lado a lado com as 100 moças, fazendo cara de suspense. - Saori, já temos os números dessa noite?!

-Sim Afrodite, mais de bilhões de pessoas votaram pela internet e pelos telefones da Fundação. Garotas, estão prontas para o resultado?! - Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, todas estavam com o rosto mais tenso e os sorrisos eram mais forçados ou tímidos. Cada uma agarrou a mão da outra, procurando apoio no ápice da tensão.

-Com 3.389.241 votos, disparando no primeira lugar, a Miss Japão, Myu Kim Okimura. - Saori disse com empolgação. Myu quase teve um troço, sorriu, abraçou Yi e desceu até onde Afrodite estava, ele o levou até seu lugar, próximo à Miss Universo. Myu sentou-se na cadeira ornada com fitas de cetim prateadas e flores, como se fosse uma cadeira sagrada.

-Com 2.542.317 votos, em segundo lugar, a Miss Inglaterra, Caroline Lancaster. - Carol ficou besta, segundo lugar?!!_ "Yes!! Acho que nem minha mãe vai acreditar..."_, ela riu em pensamento, comemorou e foi até o sueco, que a levou junto de Myu.

-Com 2.535,432 votos, em terceiro lugar, a Miss França, Camille Clavéry. - Camille sorriu feliz, não se conteve e desceu sorridente até o loiro. Sentou-se junto de Carol e Myu como uma rainha.

-Com 2.495.275 votos, em quarto lugar, a Miss Índia, Aditya Prasana. - Ditya fez uma cara de espanto tão incrível que todos se espantaram. A indiana sorriu e desceu até o sueco, que a levou até seu assento com graça. Ditya segurou a mão de Carol, toda feliz.

-Com 2.393.168 votos, em quinto lugar, a Miss China, Shunrei Zhao! - Uma parte da platéia só faltou botar o estúdio abaixo com tanta gritaria. A chinesa sorriu aliviada, abraçou a companheira ao lado pois precisava abraçar alguém. Sorridente caminhou até seu lugar acompanhada de Afrodite.

-Com 2.192.870 votos, em sexto lugar, a Miss Itália, Lune Fiorentino. - _"Não acredito!"_, Lune achou que poderia voltar para casa mais cedo, mas assim como no concurso de Miss Itália, não aconteceu. Lune deu seu melhor sorriso e não se abalou com a colocação, logo sentou-se em seu lugar, esperando que o show acabasse logo.

-Com 1.890.417 votos, em sétimo lugar, a Miss Alemanha, Julieta Lozano. - Julieta levantou os braços feliz da vida e abraçou Miranda. Saiu rapidamente daquele palanque e foi levada radiante para os lugares das vencedoras. Sentiu-se maravilhada.

-Com 1.689.296 votos, em oitavo lugar, a Miss Espanha, Miranda Ferraz. - A espanhola riu-se, a faixa com cuidado e caminhou soberana junto com o pisciano até sua cadeira, ao lado de Julieta.

-Com 1.588.734 votos, em nono lugar, a Miss Uruguai, Angelina Guimarães Castilho. - Lina deu um sorriso de satisfação tão perfeito que até o câmera ficou emocionado. Ela desceu o palanque indo de encontro a Afrodite sem parar de sorrir por um segundo... Sentou-se ao lado de Miranda.

-Com 1.587.811 votos, em décimo lugar, a Miss Venezuela, Anita Villajo. - A morena alta e esbelta sorriu com simplicidade e foi sentar-se junto das demais.

-Com 1.587.624 votos, em décimo primeiro lugar, a Miss Coréia, Yi Hyang. - Yi vibrou de alegria, sorriu animada. _"Sabia que tudo ia dar certo!"_, pensou para si mesma quando era levada pelo sueco até o seu lugar.

-Com 1.586.189 votos, em décimo segundo lugar, a Miss Rússia, Nadja Tzara. - A romena se espantou e deu um sorriso de alegria em seguida. Desceu o palanque rapidamente foi até a sua cadeira, ainda tinha um pouco de incredulidade em seu sorriso bobo.

-Com 1.585.736 votos, em décimo terceiro lugar, a Miss Estados Unidos, Catherine Sanders. - Uma negra belíssima e possuidora de um corpo sarado perfeito caminhou com graça até seu lugar entre as vencedoras.

-Com 1.584.902 votos, em décimo quarto lugar, a Miss Brasil, Violeta Lopez. - A loira olhou para o céu e juntou as mãos no peito com um sorriso de felicidade e muito alívio, _"Ah meu deus, quase fico aqui!!"_. Até Aioros ficou feliz no backstage, vendo-a sentar-se perto de Nadja.

-Com 947.375 votos, em décimo quinto lugar, a Miss México, Isavel Vasconcelos. - Isabel respirou fundo aliviada. Sorriu e foi até seu lugar, ficou imaginando o porquê de ter ficado nessa posição, por mais que as outras moças também fossem muito bonitas. Sentiu-se feliz por ter passado para a próxima fase, mas insegura.

Depois de muitos aplausos e agradecimentos as demais representantes dos países desclassificados, o programa entrou em outro intervalo comercial, o último daquela noite. Quando Aioros informou que tinham 5 minutos de intervalo todas as 15 sentadas ao lado de Isabella respiraram fundo de alívio.

-Parabéns Myu!!! - Shunrei e Yi comprimentavam a japonesa que nem sabia o que dizer, de tanta felicidade. Ditya preferiu fica calada, reparando na Miss Universo sentada logo à frente delas. Violeta reparou a cara de angústia de Isabel e ficaram conversando. Nadja tava mais preocupada em prestar atenção na banda, se Lina não tivesse segurado a loira, para que ficasse sentada. Lune e Camille parabenizou Carol pelo segundo lugar, esta ainda meio incrédula. Miranda e Julieta comentavam as colocações, enquanto Shunrei olhava a platéia absorta em pensamentos.

Sem muito mais tempo para descansar todas as misses foram levadas até o centro do palco, uma ao lado da outra, para a despedida do programa. Afrodite e Saori ficaram na lateral esquerda e Isabella logo à frente do palco, segurando seu bouquet de rosas brancas e vestindo a coroa prateada. Assim que o programa voltou ao ar novamente, uma nova explosão de confetes prateados preencheu o ar de pequenos fragmentos brilhantes. Todas as misses acenaram e sorriram para as câmeras, a primeira focalização aconteceu em Isabella, que reluzia em volta dos confetes, balançando o braço no aceno típico em câmera lenta de Miss, seguido das outras 15, com uma espontaniedade nos sorrisos abruptamente superior.

Assim o primeiro programa oficial terminou. Aioros avisou pelo megafone que elas podiam "descançar", todas as 15 jogaram suas faixas para o ar num grito de alegria que assustou todos em volta. Depois de se recompor da bagunça, todas foram para o saguão do hotel, para voltar para seus quartos, ninguém mais aguentava ficar de pé com salto alto, o show tinha sido muito desgastante. Os acessores de cada Miss avisaram que a manhã do dia seguinte seria livre para descanço. Foi quando deu um estalo na cabeça de várias delas ao mesmo tempo...

-Eu tava pensando em balada pós-show, mas meus pés se recusam a dar mais um passo... - Violeta comentou chateada, pois queria festejar.

-Então, descobri ontem que tem uma piscina na cobertura desse hotel sozinha e abandonada nesse momento. - Nadja disse com um pesar, imitando uma atriz que não tem noção do que é atuar.

-Hum... Só a gente, de biquini, algumas pizzas, bebidas. - Miranda disse entendendo onde a romena queria chegar.

-Já é uma balada e tanto!! - Yi e Myu comemoraram juntas.

-Shhh... - Julieta acalmou os ânimos. - Não quero que ninguém boicote. Vamos fazer um plano.

-Acho melhor voltarmos para os nossos quartos, cada um leva uma coisa. - Carol sugeriu. - Afinal, temos que nos trocar de qualquer jeito.

-Eu levo as bebidas, junto com as demais meninas do nosso quarto, - Nadja disse com um sorriso sinistro. - Assim ninguém vai reparar se cada um pedir um pouco.

-Nosso grupo pedirá as comidas, - Lune se adiantou, ela era a italiana do grupo e fazia questão, pra felicidade de Carol, que adorava uma pizza.

-Nós vamos ver se a piscina está ok, e ligamos nos quartos de vocês em seguida. - Isabel disse.

-Tem certeza que isso não é errado?! - Lina comentou, cruzando os braços.

-Lina, é só uma festa... E queremos que seja exclusivamente nossa, certo garotas? - Miranda confortou Lina. Por mais que Violeta quisesse que mais pessoas pudessem estar lá com ela. - Vamos comemorar nossa passagem para a segunda fase!

-Nadja, eu tenho umas caixinhas de som para iPod que devem servir muito bem no seu computador. - Shunrei disse para a loira.

-Ótimo, leve-as, e o que mais de música você tiver. - a loira sorriu satisfeita. - Agora vamos para os nossos quartos, o mais rápido que pudermos... - Ela viu que os demais homens que circulavam naquela tenda estavam começando a sair de seus assentos e vir para a parte de dentro do hotel. As meninas entenderam o recado e se dispersaram entre os vários elevadores, indo para seus aposentos.

Quando Lune, Carol, Ditya e Yi chegaram no quarto, decidiram olhar o cardápio do hotel a procura de guloseimas. Lune fez vista grossa a muitos pratos que não tinha idéia do que eram, mas viu que eles faziam uma espécie de mesa de frios, além de mini pizzas de diversos sabores. Carol e Yi escolhiam sabores enquanto Ditya ia se arrumar. Lune resolveu ir ao banheiro retirar a maquiagem e lavar bem o rosto. Não sentia-se completamente renovada, mas não gostaria de perder uma comemoração com as colegas, ainda bem que Miranda tinha deixado claro que era uma festa apenas entre _elas_.

Violeta subiu até a cobertura e perguntou com charme sobre seu funcionamento. Por mais que a Grécia fosse muito quente no verão, a maioria dos hóspedes usavam as piscinas cobertas depois do pôr-do-sol. Camille pediu toalhas extras para serem levadas com urgência até sua cabine, pois todas iam precisar de toalhas e roupões no momento de voltar para os quartos. Violeta conseguiu que a piscina fosse fechada a qualquer outro hóspede, afinal, era uma festa exclusiva das Misses que o hotel não poderia negar. Angelina ainda torcia o nariz, mas como era uma festa apenas entre elas, talvez não tinha mal... Recebeu as toalhas da camareira e se aprontou para subir para a piscina, colocando um biquíni e uma saída de banho discreta.

Nadja pediu três garrafas de champanhe, uma de rum, duas de vodca e suco natural de frutas. Dava pra improvisar um ponche caprichado para todas elas, o suficiente para beber e se refrescar. Miranda lembrou de pedir garrafinhas de água e copos, o que Nadja já emendou no pedido. Aparentemente os funcionários do hotel tinham consciência da festa que elas estavam aprontando.

-Vou até a cabine da Shunrei. - Nadja avisou, já tinha colocado o biquíni verde por debaixo de um vestido preto de bolinhas brancas curto, mas discreto.

-Por quê? - Julieta perguntou.

-Pra levar o meu computador pra ela... Não temos como levar a bebida e muito mais coisa sem passar despercebida, esqueceu que o mala ruivo tá nesse andar? - a loira lembrou que os caras que aparentemente "trabalhavam" no concurso estavam espalhados pelo hotel.

-Verdade. - disse Myu, - mas vai tranquila que nós vamos receber as bebidas. - Nadja subiu um andar e foi até o apartamento de Shunrei. Só não esperou que tinha gente no corredor conversando. Kanon, Milo e Saga estavam meio que jogando conversa fora. Repararam quando a loira bateu na porta das misses da China, Venezuela e Estados Unidos.

-Oi Nadja, - Shunrei recebeu a loira.

-Vim trazer meu computador como tinha pedido. - a loira fez uma cara olhando para o lado onde os rapazes observavam.

-Ah, claro. - Shunrei fez uma cara que tinha entendido a mensagem.

-Copie as músicas que quiser depois não esqueça de levar, ok? - Ela tinha deixado claro que a chinesa era encarregada pelo som.

-Pode ficar tanquila, levarei sim. - Shunrei deu uma piscada e as duas se despediram.

Alguns minutos depois todas estavam na piscina, tinham acabado de chegar. Yi e Ditya arrumavam a comida numas mesas tipo quiosque que se encontravam na piscina. O vento que vinha do mar cortava um pouco a sensação térmica que o verão grego causava, dando um alívio e relaxamento por causa do calor.

Violeta e Camille espalhavam as toalhas fofas por entre as cadeiras, para cada uma das garotas. Nadja e Julieta fizeram uma mesa de bebidas diversas, Shunrei arrumou uma tomada segura, plugou a caixa no computador e pronto, tinham uma festa. Começou meio tímida, mas logo todas estavam na água, comendo, bebendo e conversando.

Dohko achou que deveria parabenizar a sua netinha e foi até o quarto dela. Achou estranho não encontrar ninguém. Como sempre fazia nos Cinco Picos, concentrou o seu cosmo na energia emanada pelo corpo de Shunrei. Olhou para o teto... E subiu até a cobertura.

O som distorcido dos The Strokes invadia a área da piscina. Miranda e Nadja dançavam freneticamente com copos de ponche na mão, apenas usando biquínis, enquanto Myu e Yi jogavam água em todas as garotas, pois tinham arranjado um balde perdido no canto do vestiário feminino. Carol e Lune comiam e conversavam estiradas nas cadeiras cobertas de toalhas fofas. A piscina era grande, tinha uma cachoeira de água, que caía suavemente na piscina, dando a impressão que estavam num riacho com água corrente devido ao som que produzia. Em volta da piscina, várias mesas e cadeiras tinham sido organizadas dentro de uma tenda pelas garotas, de forma a proteger a comida e bebida do vento.

Quando o som rockabilly dos Stray Cats começou a tocar, a maioria das garotas começou a dançar, gingando na beira da piscina, molhadas e parcialmente alcoolizadas. Isabel e Violeta conversavam num canto, a mexicana não parecia muito mais animada...

-Vamos Isa, coma alguma coisa. - a brasileira tentava animar a colega em vão.

-Estou sem fome, Violeta. - A mexicana suspirou e resolveu mergulhar na piscina, pra ver se acalmava os ânimos.

Lina ainda estava alheia à festa. Quando percebeu que tudo parecia bem, resolveu comer e beber, afinal também merecia comemorar. Achava graça nas garotas dançando e inventando pulos bizarros na piscina, mas preferia ficar no seu canto.

O acesso à piscina era feito através de um elevador de serviço do hotel, saindo desse elevador Dohko viu os vestiários feminino e masculino e uma porta com uma janela de vidro, onde poderia observar a cobertura. Viu Shunrei e Yi conversando alegremente com as pernas dentro da piscina enquanto Carol jogava água nas duas. Julieta, Miranda, Nadja e Myu dançavam em volta da piscina rindo e fazendo coreografias para a música dos The Beach Boys, que tocava no momento. Percebeu que a morena que tinha lhe chamado a atenção nadava sozinha no outro canto, perto da queda de água. Ele se afastou da porta ao perceber que tudo parecia bem, elas prepararam uma festa do nada e ninguém tinha notado!

-Ei, essa é uma festa de garotas. - Isabel disse ao entrar pela porta para ir ao vestiário feminino, deu de cara com o libriano. Dohko não esperava ser descoberto e ficou sem reação ao vê-la apenas de biquíni. Aquele corpo molhado era tentador...

-Ah, desculpe-me! Estava procurando minha ne... Digo, minha sobrinha, Shunrei. - Dohko quase solta que era "avô" de Shunrei... Não ia pegar muito bem naquele momento. - Mas vi que ela está bem, então já me vou. - O libriano se recompôs. A mexicana deu um sorriso tristonho, muito bem notado por ele.

-Tudo bem...

-O que aconteceu com você? Onde está a moça super alegre que conheci? - Dohko ficou repentinamente preocupado com a garota.

-Não foi nada... - Isabel tentava desviar a atenção, mas em seu rosto, a expressão de tristeza era transparente.

-Isso foi por causa do 15º lugar nessa fase? - Dohko perguntou incerto, mas podia apostar que ela estava mais do que triste, estava decepcionada.

-É isso sim. - Falou logo. - Não gostei do resultado. - Cruzou os braços diante do moreno.

-Mas esse resultado só tiraram de ver sua cara desfilando, - Dohko disse. - Tenho certeza que, quando puderem ouvir cada uma de vocês, o caráter de cada uma falará mais alto... Fez uma pausa para a cara de contrariada de Isabel, que ficou mais relaxada. - Daí eu acredito que muitas ficarão para trás. - Sempre tinha algo sábio a dizer, principalmente para uma moça como Isabel, com tantas coisas para aprender. - Bom, mas é hora de ir agora...

-Colocar uma roupa de banho? - Isabel perguntou só de brincadeira. A presença do libriano inspirava confiança nela.

-Quem sabe? -saiu misterioso. Isabel ouviu o som da música na parte de fora e sorriu. Fazia tempo que não ouvia Collective Soul, voltou para a piscina dançar com as colegas.

**CONTINUA**

**------------------------------**

**N/M: FELIZ 2009!!! xD**

-Como disse anteriormente, não era a minha intenção demorar pra fazer esse capítulo!! Mas digo que deu um certo trabalho... Eu temo que tenha ficado levemente cansativo, mas não seria justo fazer tudo por cima ou não mostrar todas as personagens e suas indagações. Acho que dessa forma o capítulo fica mais autêntico.

Quanto à classificação, foi a Junizinha quem arranjou tudo e acredito que tudo isso tenha uma razão de ser (passando o macaco para o colo dela xD).

Mais uma vez desculpem a demora!

-Rodapé:

(1) Só não é mais popular que Andanças da Beth Carvalho em qualquer formatura, ou qualquer outra merda do Kenny G em fitas VHS antigas de casamento (odeio Kenny G XD).

(2) A maioria dos capítulos eu escrevo ouvindo John Coltrane, Jaco Pastorius, Miles Davis ou Victor Wooter e Steve Bailey. É um som muito bom pra escrever! Recomendo!!

**INFO NO BLOG!!!**

( _**h t t p : / / novas escolhas . blog spot . com **_)


	11. Capítulo 10

**NOVAS ESCOLHAS, ANTIGOS AMORES**

**Sinopse: **Ela se sentiu humilhada ao ser rejeitada pelo grande amor de sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, quis se desculpar com ela, porém já era tarde demais. Cinco anos depois, ela volta totalmente diferente. O que será que irá acontecer? (ShiryuXShunrei e mais casais).

Ah, para não perder a mania, Saint Seiya não nos pertence, embora quiséssemos muito! XD (E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!!)

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

"_-Mas esse resultado só tiraram de ver sua cara desfilando, - Dohko disse. - Tenho certeza que, quando puderem ouvir cada uma de vocês, o caráter de cada uma falará mais alto... Fez uma pausa para a cara de contrariada de Isabel, que ficou mais relaxada. - Daí eu acredito que muitas ficarão para trás. - Sempre tinha algo sábio a dizer, principalmente para uma moça como Isabel, com tantas coisas para aprender. - Bom, mas é hora de ir agora..._

_-Colocar uma roupa de banho? - Isabel perguntou só de brincadeira. A presença do libriano inspirava confiança nela._

_-Quem sabe? -saiu misterioso. Isabel ouviu o som da música na parte de fora e sorriu. Fazia tempo que não ouvia Collective Soul. Voltou para a piscina dançar com as colegas."_

Mu andava de um lado para o outro preocupado. Assim que o programa acabou, não conseguia encontrar a Miss Itália. Estava receoso que ela pudesse passar mal novamente, afinal passar horas debaixo de fortes holofotes, stress e de salto alto não era pra qualquer um... Já tinha procurado no quarto, mas não havia ninguém.

Naquele momento, o hall principal do hotel era uma chuva de Misses desapontadas, que choravam , falavam com a imprensa, posavam pra fotos e se preparavam para ir para casa. Shaka e Mu tentavam se achar no meio daquela bagunça.

-Viu a Miss Itália, a Srta. Lune?

-Não vejo nada, Mu... – Shaka ia lembrar Mu que andava com os olhos fechados a maioria da sua existência, mas ficou quieto ao ver que o amigo estava realmente preocupado.

Aioros deixou seus assistentes tomarem conta de todos os afazeres de palco, som e luzes e dirigiu-se até seu quarto. A primeira coisa que o grego fez ao chegar nos aposentos foi tirar a camisa, estava exausto. Preferia uma Guerra Santa a ter que ficar sob toda aquela pressão. Mas seu pensamento se amenizou ao lembrar-se da brasileira. Tentou ligar no quarto dela, mas ninguém atendia... Resolveu tomar uma ducha, e ao sair, viu sua mala revirada, com sua sunga ali perdida. Por que não um banho de piscina pra acalmar os ânimos?

-Mask, Camus, Saga, Deba e eu vamos acompanhar as Misses que foram eliminadas na noite de hoje até o aeroporto com segurança. – Shion disse ao afrouxar o nó da gravata. Dohko já tinha avisado que as demais Misses estavam em segurança.

-Claro, Mestre. Afinal, o Shura merece um descanso! – Aldebaran deu um "tapinha" no ombro do amigo, que quase caiu ao ser pego de surpresa pelo brasileiro.

-Ah-ah... Sim. – Shura respirou fundo. Apesar de adorar seu trabalho estava realmente precisando de uma noite livre.

-Então, o que estamos esperando? – Camus se preparou psicologicamente para a partida.

-A banda, francês! (1) – Deba saiu animado com os amigos.

Shura chegou ao apartamento que estava dividindo com Aioros, quando viu o amigo de saída, só de sunga.

-Oi Shura, vamos descansar na piscina, vai se trocar que eu espero.

-Tá... – Shura nem discutiu muito, precisava mesmo de uma boa conversa e relaxar um pouco.

-Vou ajudar o pessoal a levar as Misses pra casa. – Saga tinha subido pra conversar com o irmão e Milo tinha ido jantar com Shina no restaurante do hotel.

-Ok, acho que vou passear por aí.

-Vê se não se mete em confusão!

-Eu??? Confusão?? Magina, irmãozinho! – Kanon conseguia irritar Saga até os limites da sanidade... _(Ficou tão louco que quis até dominar o mundo, lembram?)._ Saga saiu sem dar resposta a Kanon, já sabia que dali não saia muita coisa.

-Afrodite, vai fazer o quê hoje? – Kanon não tinha o que fazer e o pisciano foi o único que atendeu em um dos outros quartos divididos pelos Dourados no próprio hotel.

-Acabei de chegar e estou preparando um banho de rosas para relaxar... – Respondeu displicente.

-Aff, que viadagem! Vamos pra piscina então, acho que o Shura e o Aioros foram pra lá.

Afrodite olhou sua mala que ainda estava fechada, teria que preparar o banho e estava cansado de ter ficado tenso à frente das câmeras por horas. E afinal, poderia encher a piscina de pétalas com seu Cosmo...

-Te encontro lá, Kanon.

-Nadja, já que você tem um violão, por que não toca pra gente? – Shunrei pediu com uma cara meiga.

-Verdade!! – Myu lembrou que a Miss Rússia tocava bem. – Eu vi você tocando antes do ensaio, tava ótimo!!

-Toca pra gente então! – Yi sentou ao lado da amiga japonesa, estrategicamente longe da borda da piscina.

-Você poderia tocar Beatles, Nadja, faz tanto tempo que não escuto minhas músicas favoritas... – Ditya fez sua melhor cada de pidona. Carol emendou o coro.

-Sim, Beatles seria ótimo! Diz que siiiiim? – Carol juntou as mãos sobre o peito. As demais riram da inglesa e concordaram... Lune fez que sim com um aceno de cabeça sutil.

-Tudo bem, já que estão pedindo com toda essa doçura... – Nadja fez uma pose afetada e mais risos foram ouvidos. Sabia que seu violão pra estudo não era pra essas coisas, mas não custava tocar para as meninas.

Shura e Aioros estavam observando a cena de dentro do hall anterior à entrada da piscina.

-Será que entramos assim, sem mais nem menos... – O espanhol perguntou para o sagitariano, que estava mais preocupado em observar Violeta de biquíni. Mal perceberam que Nadja vinha na direção da porta, vestindo sua saída de banho. Os dois ficaram ali parados...

-Oi! – Nadja meio que ficou surpresa com a presença dos dois ali, parados como se fossem "2 de paus" (2). Já que eles não responderam de pronto, emendou – Tudo bem?

-Ah-aham... Tudo certo. – Os dois se engasgaram em responder.

-Bom, aproveitem, a água está ótima! – E foi entrando no elevador. Nadja não podia expulsá-los, seria muito chato falar que a piscina estava fechada... Eles eram tão hóspedes quanto elas! E sabia que duas garotas adorariam a presença deles.

-Bom, já estamos aqui mesmo, né... – Aioros abriu a porta emendando um "com licença" meio baixo. Shura só fez um comprimento com a mão.

Felizmente Angelina estava levemente alcoolizada e de pronto não reclamou, falando que era uma festa só de garotas. Além do mais, quem encararia aqueles dois armários, falando que a piscina era só pra elas? Violeta e Miranda se olharam em dúvida... Estavam de pé, petiscando ao lado da mesa.

Os dois repararam que nenhuma delas ficou intimidada ou receosa da presença deles... Mas seria indelicado não cumprimentarem em especial, Violeta e Miranda.

-Oi linda... – Aioros nem deu chance pra que a brasileira falasse alguma coisa e já lascou um beijo nela. Miranda sentiu um arrepio quando sentiu a mão do espanhol nas suas costas nuas.

-Olá, _niña_. – Miranda se colocou de frente instintivamente e imitou Aioros, beijou logo o espanhol (teve que ficar meio na ponta do pé, mas deu certo). Ficou satisfeita quando ele respondeu apenas com um sorriso, acariciando seu ombro.

-Viemos descansar um pouco... Vou me deitar ali, se quiser me acompanhar? – Aioros apontou um canto vazio de um dos lados da piscina.

-Tudo bem... – Violeta o acompanhou, tentando não parecer que estava "secando" demais aquele peitoral definido simplesmente maravilhoso.

-Bom, acho que eu vou sentar aqui um pouco... – Shura fez uma cara de satisfeito ao olhar a mesa de comidas. – Que festa bonita vocês fizeram, hein?

-Foi uma idéia boa pra relaxar... – Miranda se colocou atrás do espanhol e apertou seus ombros duros. – Nossa, como você está tenso!

-É... Não consigo parar de pensar se está tudo certo lá embaixo. Ainda por cima com a imprensa. – Suspirou, cansado... Deixando-se levar pela massagem de Miranda, principalmente sentir as mãos pequenas o tocando.

Nadja entrou no elevador com Afrodite e Kanon, segurando seu violão.

-Oi mocinha, tudo bem?

-Tudo certo, - viu que o botão do andar da piscina já tinha sido apertado... _"Ok, essa festa está superando minhas expectativas!"_. – Também vão relaxar um pouco na cobertura? – Perguntou displicente.

-Claro, e pelo que vejo, com música ao vivo!!

Mu e Shaka pensaram em contatar Shura e Aioros, se pelo telefone não tinha dado certo, seria via cosmo mesmo.

_-"Aioros, onde você está?"_

_-"Na piscina, as meninas estão todas aqui!"_

_-"Ah é? Estou a caminho"._

-Elas estão na piscina, Shaka... E eu vou para lá checar se está tudo bem.

-Não está esquecendo a sua sunga, Mu? – Shaka não conseguia não ser sarcástico com o amigo, mas sabia que ele ia lá pra muito mais coisa do que só "checar".

-Verdade! – Tão avoado quanto qualquer ariano (nem reparando no tom de voz de Shaka), Mu foi correndo até seu quarto. Shaka colocou a mão no rosto, desistindo. Não se deu o trabalho de trocar de roupa, foi do jeito que estava mesmo.

Lina observava Aioros e Violeta conversarem, ele ria com as coisas que ela falava, se acariciavam sem muita malícia aos olhos da uruguaia e pareciam muito felizes. Sentiu um vazio por dentro... Como se seu coração buscasse novamente esse sentimento de paixão. Yi e Myu suspiravam e soltavam risinhos, não havia nada de mal as meninas ficarem com quem elas gostavam. Carol, Lune e Ditya conversavam amenidades... Lune ia falar que não concordava com a presença dos dois ali, mas a cara de invocada que Miranda lhe soltou antes dela começar a falar lhe tirou a vontade. Julieta e Isabel nadavam e jogavam água uma na outra. A Miss Alemanha tinha que encher a paciência de alguém, então foi irritar Isa, ela estava muito quietinha! Camille pensou se talvez o brasileiro também pudesse aparecer...

-E aí, garotas, ensaiando para o desfile de biquíni?! – Kanon entrou gritando, daquele jeito escandaloso habitual. Tirou Lina de seus devaneios mais íntimos, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele... Só de sunga. Nadja foi até uma cadeira confortável se preparar. _"Ainda bem que Beatles é fácil de tocar!"_, pensou mais aliviada.

-Boa noite, meninas. – Afrodite nunca seria indelicado, e cumprimentou uma a uma, indo até Ditya por último. – Olá, minha flor exótica.

Aditya ficou muito satisfeita e sorriu largamente enquanto ele beijava suas mãos, colocou-o sentado ali ao lado dela, levemente excluindo Carol e Lune da conversa dos dois.

-Você gostaria que eu trouxesse algo para você beber, querido? – A indiana perguntou calmamente, não seria ruim fazer-lhe as vontades, ainda tinha a segunda parte do concurso pela frente.

-Ah, claro. Muito obrigado! – Afrodite ficou bem sem graça, não estava acostumado a ouvir tantas gentilezas, e sim hostilidade para o seu lado. – Uma taça de champanhe seria ideal. – Disse sorrindo, e a indiana foi buscar.

Kanon largou a toalha de qualquer jeito e saltou feito um maluco na piscina, jogando água em meio mundo. Todas as meninas gritaram de susto com o banho inesperado e assim que ele levantou a cabeça da água, uns dez chinelos voaram em direção dele.

-Ai, ai... Meninas, parem! – Desviava dos chinelos voadores.

-Kanon, se voar uma gota de água no meu violão, eu te mato!!! – Nadja jogou o outro pé do chinelo que estava usando.

-É isso aí, seu doido! – Lina jogou o dela, que acertou em cheio na testa do grego.

-**AAAii!!** – Ela tomou um susto com o grito de Kanon, será que tinha machucado de verdade? Chegou na borda na piscina... _(Se ela soubesse que ele já tomou 15 agulhadas...)_

-Kanon, deixa eu ver? Machucou? – Kanon chegou perto da borda, com a testa vermelha. – Ai, desculpe-me. – Ele não conseguiu ficar bravo com a carinha linda dela. Limitou-se a jogar uma bela quantidade de água nela... Lina ficou ensopada.

-Seu... **IDIOTA!!** – Saiu pisando duro e tossindo até uma cadeira longe da piscina e se enrolando na toalha, ouvindo os risos histéricos de Kanon.

-Ah, não fica brava vai... Você quem começou, viu!

Carol e Lune se limitaram a ir onde Nadja estava sentada, assim não ficariam ensopadas com o pentelho do Kanon, Julieta e Isa não paravam de rir com as brincadeiras dele.

Shaka e Mu observaram a zona que se seguia na cobertura. Felizmente tinham chegado logo depois da esbórnia que Kanon tinha acabado de fazer.

-Pobre Lina, Kanon separou todo o seu tempo para irritá-la.

-Pois é. – Foi nessa hora que Mu reparou como ele tinha sido estúpido. Como alguém de "sunga" ia chegar pra uma moça (que vamos lá, já é super fria) e perguntar se está tudo bem?? Passou a mão nos olhos e simplesmente entrou na piscina.

-Boa noite, - o ariano cumprimentou os presentes meio sem jeito. Caminhou diretamente até Lune, que engoliu seco. Ela nem teve tempo de reparar que ele estava só de regata e shorts. Shaka se limitou a sentar em uma cadeira, já que estava por lá mesmo...

-Senhorita Lune? – A aproximação de Mu fez com que Lune se sentisse zonza, afobada. – Gostaria de saber se está tudo bem com a senhorita, depois do seu mal estar. – Lune quase nem lembrava que tinha tido mal estar... De repente parecia tão avoada.

-Ah, sim. – _"Lune, pare de se comportar como uma adolescente!"_ – Sim, estou me sentido muito bem, nesse ambiente bem ventilado. – Voltou sua tez normal de seriedade.

-Que bom!! – _"Argh, Mu, pare de ser tão empolgado! Dá muito na cara!"_ – Quer dizer, excelente. Se tiver algum problema não hesite em me procurar.

-Muito obrigada... – Ele parecia tão sincero e solícito. Não resistiu em sorrir-lhe sutilmente.

-Bem, com licença... – Mu procurou Shaka, que sentou curiosamente perto de Shunrei, Myu e Yi, que observavam Nadja lembrar-se das músicas que sabia dos Beatles.

-Já aviso que vocês têm que ajudar a cantar, viu. The Beatles tem várias vozes! – Nadja avisou.

-A gente capricha, pode começar – Shunrei, Myu e Yi se enrolaram nas toalhas, antes que Kanon, Julieta e Isabel voltassem com a guerrinha de água.

Nadja tocou um acorde de uma música pra acalmar os ânimos do pessoal... Antes que alguém viesse acabar com a festa.

_If I fell in love with you,_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand?_

_'Cause I've been in love before_

_And I found that love was more_

_Than just holdin' hands._

_If I give my heart_

_To you,_

_I must be sure_

_From the very start_

_That you_

_Would love me more than her._

_If I trust in you_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't run and hide._

_If I love you too_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't hurt my pride like her_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I_

_Would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain. _(3)

-Tudo pronto pra partirem? – Dohko perguntou a Shion, que parecia uns 100 anos mais velho.

-Foi um parto, mas agora vamos pra valer...

-Tudo bem, e o resto do pessoal, foi pra onde?

-Não sei, pelo que posso sentir, me parece que estão todos no último andar desse hotel. – Shion não soube precisar ao certo. – O que tem na cobertura?

-Ai, por Atena! Eles foram pra piscina, as meninas estavam fazendo uma festinha particular lá! – Saga ouviu Mestre Dohko e já adiantou-se.

-Nossa, se Kanon estiver lá... Mestre, corra antes que esse hotel venha abaixo!

-Estou a caminho! Podem ir tranqüilos...

Dohko, a 0,9999... da velocidade da luz, foi até seu quarto. Chegou lá e imaginou as meninas na piscina novamente. Não podia ir todo suado, mesmo que para a piscina. Tomou uma ducha rápida e subiu correndo as escadas, tão rapidamente que praticamente se secou ao vento. Olhou desconfiado através do vidro... Tirando Kanon e as meninas fazendo guerra de água, parecia tudo tranqüilo. Até Shaka estava lá, uma das loiras tocava violão e as meninas cantavam. Até Shura que era tão sério estava cantando, abraçado com uma das garotas. Aioros também estava acompanhado, parecia que todo mundo andava muito bem.

-Ah, Nadja, toca uma mais animadinha, vai.

-Beleza, lá vai...

_Flew in from Miami Beach BOAC,_

_Didn't get to bed last night._

_All the way the paper bag was on my knee,_

_Man, I had a dreadful flight._

_I'm back in the USSR_

_You don't know how lucky you are, boy,_

_Back in the U.S.S.R._

_Been away so long I hardly knew the place,_

_Gee, it's good to be back home._

_Leave it till tomorrow to unpack my case,_

_Honey, disconnect the phone..._

_I'm back in the USSR_

_You don't know how lucky you are, boy,_

_Back in the US, back in the US, back in the USSR!_

_Well these Ukraine girls really knock me out,_

_They leave the west behind._

_And Moscow girls make me sing and shout,_

_That Georgia's always on my my my my my mi-ind! _(4)

As meninas já começaram a se empolgar, Julieta e Isabel saíram da água pra cantar e dançar perto da música. Carol tirava fotos e cantava, Lune estava tão aérea, preferia ouvir a música e prestar atenção nas nuvens que eram carregadas pelo vento.

Os beijos e carícias entre Violeta e Aioros começavam a ficar cada vez mais intensos. Ela se sentiu arrepiada quando ele a apertou pra perto dele, os corpos semi nus se roçando de leve...

-Oi gente!! – Dohko entrou na área da piscina animado. Na verdade, não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele poderia estar lá pra tesourar a festa. Aioros respirou fundo e pegou mais leve com as carícias, Dohko e Shion eram como pais pra ele e os demais cavaleiros. Violeta percebeu, mas achou que se realmente fossem mais longe, nem ela conseguiria pará-lo. Não conseguiu evitar em pensar que se ele a convidasse para ficarem juntos seria bem difícil falar não...

Isabel achou o máximo Dohko ter voltado, principalmente quando ele sentou perto delas pra ouvir a música, parecia se sentir simplesmente feliz ao lado dele, mesmo com a decepção da noite não conseguia desviar o olhar e o sorriso quando se olhavam, ele parecia ser uma pessoa muito especial de alguma forma.

_Monday, Monday (ba-da ba-da-da-da)  
So good to me (ba-da ba-da-da-da)  
Monday mornin', it was all I hoped it would be  
Oh Monday mornin', Monday mornin' couldn't guarantee (ba-daba-da-da-da)  
That Monday evenin' you would still be here with me_

_Monday, Monday, can't trust that day  
Monday, Monday, sometimes it just turns out that way  
Oh Monday mornin' you gave me no warnin' of what was to be  
Oh Monday, Monday, how could you leave and not take me_

_Every other day (every other day), every other day  
Every other day of the week is fine, yeah  
But whenever Monday comes, but whenever Monday comes  
A-you can find me cryin' all of the time_

_Monday, Monday (ba-da ba-da-da-da)  
So good to me (ba-da ba-da-da-da)  
Monday mornin', it was all I hoped it would be  
Oh Monday mornin', Monday mornin' couldn't guarantee  
That Monday evenin' you would still be here with me_ (5)

Shura sentiu os braços delicados de Miranda a lhe trazerem mais pra perto, sentiu os dedos macios dela, tocando seu peito. Às vezes perdia o rumo da conversa com o carinho que a espanhola lhe fazia. Ela era invocada, mas sabia como agradar alguém... Shura ainda não estava certo se devia se envolver com alguém. Cada vez que ria de alguma coisa que Miranda dizia ou prestava atenção no seu jeito de sorrir, sentia que tudo aquilo infelizmente poderia ser passageiro, isso o deixava com um pé atrás.

Carol ficou mais perto de Myu, Yi e Shunrei. Lune parecia estar em outro planeta e Aditya estava muito bem acompanhada. Detestava ser colocada de lado, apesar que, se o clima esquentasse mais, ela realmente estava cogitando a possibilidade de ir pra cama.

-Fala Carol, beleza?

-Ai Kanon, sai. Se quisesse me molhar tinha entrado na piscina... – O geminiano se enrolou na sua toalha, sentou numa posição estratégica, perto da amiga e com a visão para seu desejo de consumo ao longe, a Miss Uruguai.

-Pronto, já que me sequei. – E sentou ao lado da inglesa como se fossem amigos de infância... Não tinha como negar que esse gêmeo era bem espontâneo. Pensou se Saga também era assim, sempre tão sério.

-E seu irmão, foi pra onde? – _"Não faria mal se ele também estivesse aqui"_, ela pensou.

-Ele foi levar as perdedoras pra casa... – Carol não conseguiu não cair na risada, era maldoso, mas quem se importava.

-Ai Kanon, quanta besteira...

-Por que a Lina está com essa cara fechada?

-Não lembra que você quase a matou afogada? – Impossível não tirar sarro dele.

-Ah, foi de brincadeira. – Fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Mas a Lina é daquele jeito, toda quieta. Não adianta vir com tudo... Aqui não é um açougue Kanon.

-É eu percebi...

-E mesmo tomando mil foras continua com a mesma abordagem, tenta algo novo.

-As garotas gregas são bravas, se você não vir com tudo não pega!

-Primeiro: ela não é grega. Segundo: ela não é garota que "se pega".

-Tá, já entendi... – A conversa deixou Kanon estranhamente desconfortável. – Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

-Assim é que se fala.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell_

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say_

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year  
You can find us here_

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes-Benz  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_So I called up the Captain  
Please bring me my wine  
He said, we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine  
And still those voices are calling from far away  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say_

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
We're livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise  
Bring your alibis _(6)

Kanon já tinha sacado que não seria fácil ficar com Lina. Pra sanar toda sua curiosidade teria que se envolver com ela. E obviamente não era isso que queria, via o jeito que Milo estava ultimamente, com um besta correndo atrás da Shina. Não queria ficar babando por ninguém... Mas ao olhar pra ela, praticamente mudava de opinião como um doido varrido. Queria muito estar com ela, na verdade desde que a tinha visto alguns dias atrás, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. E nessa noite em especial ela parecia tão abatida e triste, queria confortá-la. Respirou fundo... Logo o concurso acabaria e talvez nunca mais a visse. Não sabia se isso era bom ou tremendamente horrível.

E a voz já rouca de Nadja embalava os pensamentos turvos dos ouvintes. A única pessoa sem dúvidas era Ditya, muito feliz por estar com um dos homens mais lindos que já tinha visto em toda sua vida. E ainda por cima era uma pessoa importante no concurso, pelo menos era o que ela pensava. Afrodite ainda estava muito cansado e anestesiado com o tratamento que recebia da indiana. Ainda não sabia que tipo de sentimento tinha por ela... Que era realmente linda, não tinha dúvidas. Parecia destemida e determinada, por mais que passasse certa doçura nas palavras bem escolhidas... Não estava muito preocupado com rótulos ou se devia ou não se envolver. Sua vida era curta demais pra se dar ao luxo de deixar de amar e de ser amado, ao menos a seu modo.

Nadja já tinha perdido a conta de quantas músicas tinha tocado. Uma corda de seu violão tinha estourado e pegado seu dedão direito em cheio. Não tinha cortado, mas deu uma estilingada bem doída. Percebeu que Shunrei, Myu, Yi e Lina bocejavam... Não se atreveu a perguntar as horas, mas resolveu tocar a saideira.

-Gente, agora é a última, heim?! – Ouviu alguns protestos de Isa e Julieta, que estavam bem animadas ainda, as duas tentavam puxar Dohko pra dançar, mas esse ria e não saía da sua cadeira nem por decreto-lei assinado por Athena.

-O que você vai tocar? – Dohko perguntou curioso _"Infelizmente nenhum sucesso do século XIX"._

-Uma música de uma banda que não é muito conhecida, mas eu gosto muito. E pra ver se coloca esse bando pra dormir!

_Good night, good night....  
__Look at that moon shine so bright.  
And tonight he smiles  
Especially for you._

_Sleep tight, sleep tight.  
Know everything is alright.  
And tonight I will be here  
Watching over you._

_For tonight I will be here watching over you.  
Tonight I'll be here watching over you._

_Sweet dreams, sweet dreams.  
It is never as real as it seems.  
And in the morning when you wake up  
I will be right here._

_Sleep on, sleep on.  
For no matter how dark or how long  
It may seem that your night is  
I will still be here._

_I will still be here watching, watching over you.  
So sleep, little darling, sleep on through._

_So be still, be still  
For you know that I always will  
Tonight and forever  
Be watching over you._

_For tonight and forever, be watching over you.  
So sleep, little darling, sleep on through._

_I will be watching over you._(7)

No final todo mundo bateu palmas, seguidas da aparição de um segurança meio bravo e cansado, avisando que já era mais de uma da manhã e os outros hóspedes estavam tendo problemas pra dormir. Aos poucos as meninas foram se retirando.

Mu, Shaka e Dohko ajudaram as garotas a irem para seus quartos. Lina, Carol e Lune se adiantaram e foram na frente, enchendo o primeiro elevador.

-Opa, meninas, também tenho que descer... - Kanon, se enfiou no meio de delas. Não fez nada de mais agressivo, só desceu sorrindo, especialmente para Angelina. Ela fez questão de ignorar, apesar que sentiu uma vontade de rir, pois a cara dele estava muito engraçada.

Aos poucos todas iam entrando nos quartos. Shura e Aioros fizeram questão de deixar Miranda e Violeta na porta de seus aposentos. Kanon não arriscou acompanhar Lina, foi logo até o seu quarto, pensar em algo mirabolante...

Myu ficou toda feliz que Shaka tinha a acompanhado até seu quarto, ele era tão polido que fazia a japonesa suspirar. Mu achou melhor não ir atrás de Lune, já que ela não era muito fã da abordagem que ele tinha feito anteriormente.

-Poxa, bem que todo mundo podia ter vindo, né? - Yi disse avoada, olhando os quadros no corredor do hotel.

-Pois é, tem gente bem chata, mas que acabou fazendo falta... - Nadja não se conteve em fazer piada.

Dohko também foi junto com as meninas e fez questão de se despedir de Isa.

-Não quero ver você triste, Isabel. Boa noite!

-Boa noite, Dohko. – A voz doce e o sorriso dela eram tão límpidos, que Dohko ficou vermelho de vergonha... Saiu logo dando uma desculpa qualquer.

De repente Aditya se viu sozinha com Afrodite. Sentiu-se levemente insegura, mas fez que não transparecesse.

-Infelizmente não podemos ficar sozinhos aqui na cobertura, mas gostaria de continuar em sua companhia. - Segurou delicadamente as mãos da indiana. Não havia hesitação em sua voz ou dúvida, não tinha intenções de ir mais longe que isto. Se ela ficasse ofendida, entenderia e estava pronto para desculpar-se.

-Claro. – Ela simplesmente sorriu e o acompanhou. Afrodite tinha preferido ficar com um quarto apenas para ele, o que facilitava a privacidade dos dois. Assim que adentraram no aposento, ele ofereceu um dos roupões felpudos para que a indiana se acomodasse melhor. Sentaram-se na varanda.

Continuaram a tomar champanhe até que rissem de qualquer coisa que acontecesse, não que estivessem realmente alcoolizados, mas agora, completamente desinibidos. Estavam sentados numa cadeira grande, branca e reclinável. Aditya não queria admitir, mas a risada límpida do sueco era contagiante, assim como seus carinhos discretos. Era muito atencioso, apesar de distinto. A morena nunca tinha parado pra pensar no que seria se envolver com alguém fora de seu mundo na Índia, pois vamos concordar, era sim um outro mundinho com seus problemas, religiões, pessoas... E era muito diferente do mundo imediatista do ocidente, onde as emoções são passageiras e as relações, superficiais.

Mesmo assim Aditya não deixava de ter fascinação por toda essa vida e emoções diferentes das que eram presentes na cultura hindu. Ser Miss poderia proporcionar a satisfação de seus desejos. Afinal, diferentemente de suas companheiras ocidentais, a indiana não tinha receios de sua sexualidade, feminilidade e sabia muito bem como lidar com isso. Não tinha vergonha de falar que entendia muito do assunto, apesar de não ser uma pessoa que revela muito sobre si mesma, mas simplesmente não tinha sido criada com os pudores e vergonhas das cristãs. Conhecia seu corpo, conhecia o corpo do homem, sabia onde tocar e como, para obter prazer máximo. Seus lábios se vergaram num sorriso, que Afrodite achou magnífico. Não se conteve a beijar ardentemente os lábios da indiana. Ele tinha que concordar que ela era simplesmente irresistível, misteriosa...

Assim que o contato entre eles ficou mais quente Afrodite achou melhor entrar no quarto, sentando-se num suntuoso tapete felpudo à frente da cama do hotel. Ali Aditya e Afrodite se livraram dos roupões e se entregaram um ao outro num abraço cheio de carícias leves. Ela fazia questão de simplesmente só encostar nele muito de leve, deixando-o arrepiado a cada toque que os corpos eram submetidos, mesmo em pleno verão grego.

Aditya aos poucos, começou a perder o controle da brincadeira à medida que deixava que ele a tocasse, as mãos do sueco eram mágicas, subiam e desciam numa harmonia entre os beijos, fazendo com que os gemidos abafados pelos carinhos soassem como música. Afrodite sentiu aos poucos que poderia chegar às últimas conseqüências e se deleitou quando a indiana se afastou dele e tirou o sári laranja, já molhado de suor vagarosamente.

O sueco prendeu a respiração ao testemunhar sua amante completamente nua, com os cabelos negros longos soltos aos ombros, como uma deusa da mitologia ali a sua frente. Os quadris largos se balançaram, caminhando até ele. Afrodite tocou os seios da indiana com uma avidez controlada, sem parar de olhar todos os detalhes do seu corpo. Ela reparou que teria o controle da situação por mais tempo e resolveu tirar a regata que ele usava. Logo os dois estavam nus, entregue às carícias experientes da indiana...

**É HORA DE TIRAR AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA...**

As mãos morenas de Aditya tinham um contraste sobre a pele branca de Afrodite que, deitado no tapete, sentia nada mais que toques da indiana. Ele queria muito tomar a iniciativa, mas deixou que ela o agradasse o quanto ela quisesse. Ela beijou e acariciou seu peito, abdômen e coxas com um olhar sensual, onde seus dedos convergiram para todo o centro de prazer do corpo do sueco. Ele já estava muito excitado, mas os toques e movimentos que os dedos dela faziam, subiam e desciam no membro ereto do pisciano, tirando-o totalmente do controle. Ele fechou os olhos, simplesmente aproveitando a sensação... Os movimentos não eram rápidos ou lentos, mas tinham uma cadência provocante o suficiente para que ele continuasse excitado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não chegasse ao orgasmo. Assim que o sueco sentiu que aquela tortura maravilhosa não teria fim, levantou-se e abraçou as curvas da indiana sem cerimônias, beijando-lhe o pescoço e tocando-a avidamente e sem reservas. Queria sentir se o gosto dela era apimentado como seus beijos, deitando sobre ela no tapete branco. Sentia as mãos pequenas dela lhe fazendo carinho enquanto ele se roçava nela, procurando mais contato. Tocou e beijou os seios morenos, acariciou a barriga perfeita dela, parando no umbigo com ânsia de tocá-la mais intimamente. Beijou sua virilha com leveza, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam para o ponto mais sensível da indiana, fazendo com que seu corpo arqueasse em reflexo. Felizmente Afrodite conhecia o corpo feminino o suficiente pra dar-lhe prazer, sem que ela tivesse que guiar seus dedos entre seus lábios.

Aditya não tinha mais como pensar se estava ou não com as rédeas daquele embate corporal, sentia seu corpo anestesiado, gemia sem se envergonhar com o carinho ousado e preciso do sueco. Se juntaram num beijo avassalador em que enrolou suas pernas no tronco de Afrodite, esse levantou e segurou-a apenas com uma mão e sem esforço até a cama, onde ela reparou que ele pegou o que os ocidentes chamam de "camisinha" (8). Não era completamente contra seu uso e não pretendia fazer disso um problema, pois ele continuava a acariciar seu clitóris com uma certa urgência fazendo com que ela passasse a longe de um juízo perfeito.

Em segundos viu os olhos azuis límpidos do sueco sobre ela, quando seus corpos se encaixaram um no outro. Aditya subiu em Afrodite e se esticou sobre seu corpo enquanto começava a se mexer vagarosamente sobre ele, parecia que queria provocá-lo eternamente, até que ela mesma se entregou aos toques e beijos, aumentando o ritmo de seus movimentos. Ambos pareciam entregues ao instinto e as sensações que seus corpos podiam proporcionar, ouviu Afrodite chamá-la e se abraçaram até o último aumento de ritmo até o clímax se derramar sobre eles, fazendo com que seus corpos amolecessem um sobre o outro, num abraço dengoso.

**PRONTO, ACABOU A PUTARIA!!!**

Os cabelos loiros do sueco se espalhavam sobre os seios morenos de Aditya, ele fechou os olhos e acariciava o ventre dela carinhosamente. A indiana respirou fundo, tentando voltar ao normal aos poucos, tinha chegado ao êxtase e a uma súbita alegria. Nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma, algo que algumas colegas indianas mesmo se esforçando, não conseguiam encontrar.

Aditya começou a se preocupar com seus próprios sentimentos em relação aquele deus nórdico dormindo no seu colo.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/M: GENTE!!! ESCREVER UMA DISSERTAÇÃO CANSA PRA CARALHO!!!! xD**

**MAS FODA-SE, SOU MESTRE EM FÍSICA!!!! :D**

-Não tinha noção disso... Mas também, voltar aqui e escrever um monte de porcaria só por escrever, não valia a pena!! Fora que passei tanto tempo olhando para tela de computador que precisei de um tempo de descanso total!!! (Na verdade tive que reescrever todo esse capítulo, meu HD me deu adeus).

Esse capítulo revela muita coisa que os personagens sentem... Acho que ele ficou meio estranho por isso, mas pra mim era essencial mostrar o que está acontecendo. Não se escolhe se envolver ou não tão repentinamente sem pensar. É um processo tenso.

-Aliás, outro aviso. Hentai é sexo entre homem e mulher. E quando eu escrevo sobre isso, não é pra falar que a masculinidade do cara entrou na feminilidade da mulher, porque vão me desculpar, esses termos são ridículos (eu me esforço pra escrever uma relação que não soe chula e nem romântica e idealizada demais), pois essa fic não é um romance de banca e nunca vai ser. Se alguém ficou ofendido, pule as partes impróprias, acredito que com ou sem hentai a fic é boa de se ler... Afinal, incrivelmente ultimamente tem mais review de gente que nem está participando e nada de hentai aconteceu até agora, então ponto positivo pro resto! :) (Eu quero acreditar que não estou escrevendo essa fic só para ter hentai entre os personagens).

-Gente, não tem como juntar todo mundo simultaneamente, mas estou me esforçando para cada personagem ter momentos especiais!!! Quanto aos garotos, Dave e Nani, bom, assim que der eles aparecem mais.

Rodapé:

(1) Tem a ver com aquela canção do Chico Buarque.

(2) Como se fosse um 2 de paus, em referência a carta do baralho (que quer dizer algo como, "parado aí inútil, como um 2 de paus").

(3) If I Fell, The Beatles.

(4) Back in the USSR, The Beatles.

(5) Monday, Monday, The Mammas and the Pappas

(6) Hotel California, The Eagles - crássico esse! (sic)

(7) Watching Over You, Emerson, Lake & Palmer (essa banda é de progressivo LSD, mas essa música é muito fofa)

(8) Antes de escrever esse hentai eu fui olhar se seria OK colocar a personagem logo na cama, mas vi que os indianos são bem resolvidos quanto a sexo. Mas eles acham o uso da camisinha "engraçado" e acham a prostituição uma coisa comum... Engraçado, né?!

**INFO NO BLOG!!!**

(_**h t t p : / / novas escolhas . blog spot . com**_)


End file.
